Monster
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: [COMPLETE] Esme’s past included an abusive husband… What if that 'husband' had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he’s come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never 'properly' divorced. [E x C][B x E]
1. Face Down

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **Esme is one of my favorite characters in Twilight/New Moon – the others being: Rosalie, Bella, Victoria (Yeah, I know…), Edward, and Jasper. And this story just came to me because I wanted a more 'unique' idea for a story – and a different character to shine on rather than Bella or Edward or Jacob. And a warning… I'm a slow updater. This takes place a little after twilight. But I might halt my other stories just for this one – Story in Esme's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight/New Moon.

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter One – **Face Down

I paced around the room, contemplating. Only a few hours ago, my family and I had been discussing Bella's ultimate fate while Edward was visiting her. Of course, I was happy to welcome Bella as one of the family; at ease with her becoming a vampire. If she was to die, –an old, withering woman– then Edward, my beloved son, would be stricken with grief, and the inevitable will come to pass… He'll suffer isolation and he'll withdrawal from me; from his family. It was hard enough when Edward had been by her side in the hospital, refusing to leave.

I shivered.

I remember getting off the phone with Carlisle… Bella had gone to her mother, unknowingly heading into a trap set by James. And I could imagine the dead look in Edward's eyes as images of a lifeless, blood-stained Bella filled his mind. And the thought of losing Bella made my stomach go into a wild frenzy of panic and fear as I waited for their return, safely, _with _Bella – alive. If I lost Bella, I lost Edward.

I couldn't lose another child… Not after last time.

"Esme?" a silky, concerned voice prompted.

Immediately, when Carlisle stepped into our room, a warm smile carved onto my face. I felt his compassionate embrace as his gentle arms wrapped around my body, pinning me to his chest. I could feel his cool breath tickle the side of my neck, and if I were human, scarlet heat would have painted my cheeks.

"Yes?"

I turned around lightly, my skirt twirling, and was met with golden, dazzling eyes. The sudden dread that I've been feeling for the past hours suddenly dissipated, becoming nothing more than a soothing serene emotion, spreading through my body like… _venom_.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear.

I brushed strands of chestnut-colored hair away from my face, my eyes closing. "Bella…" I sighed. "And Edward…" I looked up at him, somewhat pleading for a reason I couldn't comprehend. "He'll have to change her if he wants to remain by her side. But he's so…"

"Stubborn?" Carlisle's eyebrows rose as he smiled at me.

My lower lip twitched. "In denial."

"He's afraid." Carlisle raked his fingers through his blonde tresses. "He thinks of himself as a monster – he doesn't want Bella to live the way we do. He doesn't want her to suffer through an eternity of 'living' like us."

"We're not monsters," I murmured. "We're very much human." My eyes lightened. "We're very much human because we have feelings; emotions – happiness, sadness… _love_."

Carlisle grinned. "I think I like the last one…"

I sighed lovingly and let my hands slide up his chest. My forehead pressed against him as he held me tighter, his breath mingling with my mine as I leaned forward and balanced on my toes. His smooth hands cupped my face, a spark igniting between us. My heart, although non-beating, flipped, adrenaline racing through my body. The noise I had once heard coming from downstairs ceased as time seemed to halt. I felt his lips gently brush against mine. My arms wound around his back, holding him tightly.

"We're not monsters," I repeated, slightly moving away from him, eyes half-open. "Real monsters are people like murderers who _purposely _slaughter others for the sheer thrill of it, in their opinion. Vampires – it's in their nature…" I bashed my eyelashes. "But vampires like us opt for something less sadistic. How can we be monsters if we decide to take the road of 'greater good'? Choices are what make monsters…"

Carlisle rested his palm on my cheek. "You're right." He laughed half-heartedly. "You're _always_ right."

"And Edward can dwell on the choice of changing Bella for long," he continued, his hand falling from my cheek. "However, it is his decision in the end. We may be able to voice our opinions, but _he _is the one who will ultimately decide what Bella's fate will be."

I gazed up at the ceiling, drifting off. "I hope he makes the right choice."

As the night went on and Carlisle was forced to leave for the hospital due to an emergency, I thought of Bella and Edward again.

I've always wondered what it would be like if I were to have to make a life-changing choice. And the two options would be for my own good or that of someone I loved. Of course, I could never understand the feelings and thoughts Edward was mulling over constantly with Bella, I could very well understand how choices could affect someone, especially when that choice could lead you to your happiness or misery.

I once resided in a house with an abusive husband –when I was human– and everything I was forced to suffer through really did come to an end when I discovered that I was pregnant. And the mere thought of raising that child in a home with _Charles Evenson_, a man I could still remember, haunted my mind. He was and will always remain my nightmare.

Everything about him never left my memories. I guess you remember things you were most tormented by?

Charles was a friend of my father. He enjoyed public events and was greatly fond of being a gentleman, especially around women who he found to be, "More delicate than men, and should be treated with respect and space." His chin was hard and he strolled about town, clad in a neatly pressed suit everyday. He was brooding, tough-skinned man, although a bit lanky.

But it was his eyes that I most remembered.

To older women, – I could tell as a late teenager– thought Charles's brown eyes were alluring and captivating. They could charm a girl in a matter of seconds. But whenever I saw him, sitting in my father's armchair near the crackling fireplace, I saw a darkness barely hidden behind a mask.

Those eyes weren't brown, but black, as far as I could see.

And then the day came when my father pleaded with me to marry him. At first, I opposed the idea. Yes, Charles was kind and wealthy, but I wanted to marry for love, not money. But back then, love was always lost in a person's heart.

So, for my father's best wishes, I became Esme Anne _Evenson_.

I shuddered.

It was a terrible second night with Charles.

I knew he was fond of being a respectful man, but to my shock, he was even fonder of a bottle of alcohol, the cold liquid emitting a foul stench that had always stung my nose every time I was near it.

He had lashed out with angry curses and sluggish movement. At first, I kept my distance, but when he 'summoned' me to him, I had no choice but to remain in his intoxicated presence that didn't seem to know left from right. I was startled and sidetracked when he had raised his hand –palm upturned– and sent it sailed across my cheek, sending me to the hard floor, tears welling in my eyes.

I shoved these memories away.

"Esme? Are you alright?"

I sat up from the couch and stared at my bedroom door.

Gingerly, the door opened, and Jasper stood before me, a worried look plastered across his face. After a brief look around the room, his eyes settled on me, nothing but distress and care in his golden eyes.

"I can feel what you're feeling from all the way downstairs," he explained. "Is everything okay?"

I stood up and sauntered over to him. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I stared at him with cheerful eyes. "Of course I'm okay," I assured, my arms folding across my chest. "Don't worry."

With one last smile, Jasper left the room, closing the door behind him, and I simply stood there.

I sighed.

-

"Change the channel, Emmett," Edward ordered in a firm voice, his arm snaked around Bella's waist. I watched with amusement –along with Alice, Bella, Jasper, and Carlisle– as Emmett and Edward argued over what to watch on the plasma Television.

We sat in the large living room, a sofa and a few seats scattered around. It was one of the bonding moments _we_ shared with Bella. Warily, I glanced toward the staircase once again, desperately wanting Rosalie to stop sulking and come join us. The second Edward mentioned Bella coming over, Rosalie was in her and Emmett's room, doing _everything _possible to distract herself from Bella, the _human_, as she would normally spit with malice.

"But, why?" Emmett complained, gesturing to the TV screen. "The Dodges are playing the-"

"I don't care," Edward growled, grabbing for the remote. "Bella doesn't want to watch a sports game."

Emmett averted his attention to Bella. "Of course she does. Right Bella?"

"I don't want to watch sports, either," Alice chimed in, eyeing Emmett from her spot on the sofa next to Jasper. They sat a safe distance from Bella, for Jasper's sake. Although it was for the better, I _never_ imagined Jasper attacking Bella. I doubt it will ever happen.

Edward glared at Emmett. "See. Now change to channel."

"Fine," Emmett grumbled haughtily. Raising the remote, he flickered through the channels. His eyes brightened when he fell on a certain movie, and in unison, Alice, Edward, and Jasper groaned.

Bella arched an eyebrow. "John Carpenter's _Vampires_, Emmett?"

"What's he doing to that blonde?" Alice squeaked, as a vampire (I imagined) hunched over a blonde woman, roaming _certain _areas with his… tongue? His sharp teeth gleamed, hot with venom, I hoped.

Bella made a face. "Ew…"

"I agree," Alice said, looking away from the screen.

Emmett stared at the scene, puzzled. "Is he raping her or biting her? _What kind of vampire is he?!_"

Edward, after glancing at Bella, snatched the remote and quickly changed the channel. He settled on a comedy movie after seeing Bella's muffled laughter, and leaned against the sofa, his arms still nestled around Bella's fragile body.

"Ha, so funny," Emmett muttered sarcastically.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Emmett. "Bella thinks it is, so don't be rude…"

"Oh, baby _her_, Edward," a voice sneered. Simultaneously, we inclined our heads, staring at Rosalie, who stood near the bottom of the staircase, her arms crossed as she eyed Edward. He let out a low growl. Bella cringed away, her eyes leaving Rosalie's statuesque form.

"No fighting," I warned in a stern voice, "You'll frighten Bella."

At the sound of Bella's voice, Edward sighed, and looked away from Rosalie, this time embracing Bella in an even tighter hold. Rosalie rolled her eyes and strode across the room in human pace, her golden eyes straying from Edward to Bella. I could see the flicker of darkness flash across her eyes.

"_Rose_…" Emmett stared apprehensively at her.

Her heated gaze flickered to him, then back to Bella again, resentment etching in her topaz eyes.

"What is _she _doing here?" Rosalie demanded in a low voice.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Bella shiver.

"She's a friend, _Rosalie_," Alice informed through slitted eyes. Rosalie flinched away for a second, but quickly put on her intimidating demeanor back on and gazed at Bella again. Edward shielded her from Rosalie's glare, placing her slightly behind his shoulder.

This caused a cold laugh to fly from Rosalie's mouth.

"Oh, right," she sneered, "Protect her in _every _situation."

"_Shut up_, Rosalie," Edward growled, standing from his position on the sofa. Bella inched away, and to her relief, Alice walked over and perched herself next to Bella, however not daring to look away from Edward and Rosalie.

Carlisle stood also, followed by Emmett (who still seemed unsure). "Rosalie, _please_," Carlisle begged quietly, stepping in between them. "You can't be like this. Bella will visit whenever she likes, and there's no reason to be furious about it."

"She's human!" Rosalie argued, pointing a perfect finger at Bella. "We're dangerous around her! Just because Edward 'loves' her, doesn't mean he has to make us all suffer. Being around a human is torture for me – for us!"

Alice hissed. "We can stand it, but it seems you can't. So if you can't handle it, just go back and hide in your room!"

"This is _my _house! Why would I have to leave if _Bella's _the one here?!" Her eyes traveled from Alice to Bella, and she took a careful step forward toward Bella, who shrunk away. Edward instantly blocked Bella from view, another growl ripping from his chest.

I rubbed my temples. "Rosalie, just please, for once-"

"No, Esme," Rosalie interjected, glaring at Edward.

"-Rosalie, calm down-"

"-Bella can be here if she wants-"

"-You're so selfish-"

"-Edward, Rosalie – settle down-"

"_HEY!_"

All conversation ceased, and my eyes tore away from Edward and Rosalie, and to Jasper, who sat next to a motionless Alice. Bella had stood and stumbled away from them. Edward, with a sigh, sauntered over to Bella and curled his fingers around hers. Emmett placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder and guided her away from Edward, his eyes trained on Alice.

Once Alice had regained her normal state, she stared at me in horror.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle pressed, glancing worriedly at me.

In a split second, she was standing and staring at each of us, pointedly me, though. I swallowed the uneasiness in my throat and waited for her to speak, wondering how her horror was directed to me.

"Esme, you should-"

"Esme should what?"

Everyone stiffened.

My eyes trailed away from Alice, and toward the voice. A man –a vampire– stood near the front door, a vicious smirk on his hard face. He was dressed casually, and his dark brown hair was ruffled. He was tall and his eyes…

I blanched.

… His eyes were, although burgundy, held such familiarity to them, that I nearly chocked back a dry sob. Noticing my broken, distressed state, Carlisle sat down next to me, his arms comforting as he rubbed them up and down my arm.

"Who are you?" Carlisle demanded, anger evident in his usually calm voice.

He stepped forward, and before he could speak, I was standing in front of him, glaring up at him. My fists were clenched at my sides, shaking. When he slowly reached up to touch my cheek, ignoring Carlisle's low growl, I slapped it away, fuming.

"How are you alive? How are you a vampire? What are you doing here?" I shrieked each word, trying to ignore the fear gnawing at my heart. Instead of frowning and backing away, the smirk on his face grew.

"You're not supposed to talk back to husband," he said disapprovingly.

At this, Carlisle stood, somewhat controlling himself. "You're not her husband… anymore… And if you don't leave, now, then my family and I will have to force you to leave." Emmett and Jasper both stepped behind Carlisle, glaring at… _Charles_.

"Leave. Now," I ordered.

His eyes narrowed, and my eyes widened as flashes of memories plagued my mind. Before anyone could move, his hand had moved up, and he threw it across my face, knocking me onto my back, the wood splitting under me. Pain shot through my face as I remembered the pain from my human life.

But now that he was a vampire, it was much, much worse…

It seemed quiet for a moment, before a terrible, loud roar of rage vibrated through the room.

My eyes fluttered open in time to see Charles being flung backward by a furious, murderous Carlisle. The sounds of their brutal fight echoed all around me as growls came from them. Jasper and Emmett charged forward, grabbing for Charles.

Three vampires against one…

Charles didn't have a chance.

"Esme," Rosalie breathed, helping me up along with Alice. Edward held a protective stance in front of a terrified Bella. After I had gotten on my feet, I watched as my husband, Jasper, and Emmett wrestled with Charles. I was amazed that he was still in the fight, powerful enough to struggle _against_ three thunderous vampires.

Edward growled, watching the fight.

"_Stop_," I begged, barely able to find my own voice.

A vase toppled over, shattering on the ground as Carlisle and Charles slammed into it. Emmett, grabbing Charles arm, finally managed to through him off. Jasper held Charles's other arm. Before I could run to Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie held me back, shaking their heads.

Suddenly, Jasper and Emmett froze, a dead look in their eyes.

"…Jasper," Alice called, terror lacing through her voice. Quickly, she and Alice were at Emmett's and Jasper's sides, waving their hands desperately and shaking both men, but they stood still.

"They're lost right now," Charles whispered tauntingly.

Alice glared dangerously at him. "What did you do?"

"It's my power…" He stared at me, smug. "I can make someone lost in their own mind, seeing anything I want."

I suddenly remembered how he allowed the public to see him as a kind, caring husband – to them, he was noble and would do anything for his wife. But to me, he was abusive, cruel and heartless… And now, he can force anyone to see what he makes them see.

I let out a sob.

With that power, he can easily make me lose myself in images of him; him doing _anything_ he wants with me. And once again, Carlisle was attacking Charles. He was more violent that I've ever seen him.

Another tearless sob bubbled from my mouth when Carlisle froze, and a smirking Charles stalked toward me.


	2. Lust

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **I appreciate the reviews I have received! Thank you! The second part of this chapter is mainly fluff and all that lovey-dovey crap that I love watching in movies.

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Two – **Lust

As he approached me, another horrid growl erupted through the room.

Rosalie and Alice leaped, defending their 'mother'. It seemed odd, that although I was an unstoppable vampire, I could still feel fear from a man I haven't seen in over seventy years. But then again, the several human years he had tormented me with remained etched into my memories, sometimes haunting my mind whenever something or someone reminded me of Charles. I teetered a bit, feeling unable to help defend my family.

Edward was hunching slightly, but he didn't dare leave Bella unguarded with a sadistic vampire in the room.

A hard hand clamped around Rosalie's throat forced her to stop, mid-air as she struggled in his grasp. "_Let go, you bastard_," she snarled, her feet kicking in the air. Alice jumped; however, Charles easily stopped her; slamming the heel of his palm into her chest, throwing her to the ground. The wood splintered and cracked, and tables lie toppled over or snapped in half.

Nearby, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle still remained motionless, arms hanging limply at their sides.

After tossing Rosalie, he once again strutted to me, his lips curling into a ruthless smile.

"Esme!" Bella shouted, running forward.

"Bella!" Edward called helplessly, reaching for her. Ignoring him, Bella stood in front of me, firm in stature. Charles, stopping, cocked an eyebrow at her, puzzled and amused by her action. Sluggishly, I lifted my hand, prepared to shove Bella away from the danger.

"A _human_ can't stop me." He laughed.

Bella, I could tell, narrowed her eyes. "Use your power on me," she challenged.

Just as Edward prepared to protect Bella at every cost as a snarl rippled from his mouth, Charles stepped back, stunned as he stared a somewhat smug Bella. I shook my head and forced her behind me, also trying to conceal the smile on my face.

"Interesting…"

Charles, after regaining his normal composure from the shock, stared at me, straight in the eye, and the world around me fell.

I was no longer in a wide, open room full of fuming vampires and a shaking human, but an odd, tiny kitchen, the rich smells of delicious pork and spices lingering all around. My eyes widened as my hand flew to my nose, astonished that I found _human _food appealing. However, when I saw the attire I was sporting and _what _room I was in, I near fell to the floor.

I was standing in the home I –as a human– shared with my once husband, Charles. And it was the night I discovered the darkness that lurked within him; the side of him that was finally released, this night, and all because of bottle of foul alcohol.

I cried out, and was shocked as salty, unfamiliar tears streamed down my cheeks.

As quickly as this dream world appeared, it vanished, the image around me leaking. With a slight jerk, I was standing in the same room of my home with three frozen vampires, one human, and three vicious vampires charging at Charles simultaneously.

Unprepared, he was thrown backwards, the sound of glass breaking behind him as he smashed into a mirror.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle suddenly broke from their trances, and after seeing Rosalie, Alice, and Edward holding Charles down as he struggled, they came to their rescue. I was puzzled by Edward, who was blocking Charles's eyes, forcing them to remain closed. Carlisle, after a fierce growl directed toward Charles, approached me, a solemn, caring look gleaming in his eyes.

I blinked up at him.

"Esme," he breathed, his arms embracing me as I stood, unmoving in his arms.

Charles, furious, jumped forward, and was out of the house in a split second, paper scattering across the floor behind his abrupt departure. Emmett, after whispering something carefully into Rosalie's ear, was racing after him, Jasper following closely behind. Rosalie glowered, staring after her husband. It seemed like hours of silence as we stood there, amongst the destroyed room.

Alice shakily spread her fingers through her thin, black hair. "Who was that?"

"Charles," I whispered, resting my head against Carlisle. "My husband in my human life…"

Rosalie and Alice gazed at me, pity flooding their –now– never-ending black eyes. Brushing away her ruffled golden hair, Rosalie observed the damage around her, a flicker of rage consuming her eyes when she noticed the shattered mirror. Alice solemnly kicked at a glistening shard of glass.

I could hear Edward speaking to Bella, frustration evident in his rough, velvety voice.

"Why'd you do that?" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Bella stared up at him, her body trembling – not because of his anger, but what she had witnessed, I could tell. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?" he continued, his hands gripping her shoulders as he pressed her against his chest, the same way Carlisle was comforting me. "He could have killed you, Bella… I can't live without you…"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie roll her eyes dramatically.

"I knew he couldn't use his power on me," she explained. "And he was going to hurt Esme, so I stopped him."

Edward growled. "Yes… And you forgot the fact that he is a sadistic vampire that could kill you _without _his power."

"Oh, she's alright, Edward," Alice chided. A burst of wind, coming from Jasper and Emmett's arrival, caused wisps of her short hair to billow around her head. With a wide grin, she danced over to Jasper, her arms held out as she embraced him.

"We lost him," Emmett announced, irritated.

Carlisle growled lowly. "How did you _lose_ him?"

"We're not sure," Jasper explained with displeasure, his hands gripping Alice's waist. "But he seemed to have led us in the wrong direction. When we realized this, his scent was already lost." His eyes darkened. "There was another vampire… We accidentally went after _that_ vampire…"

Edward's eyes furrowed. "_Another vampire_? That's definitely not a coincidence."

"Yeah," Emmett chimed in, rubbing the top of his head. "We thought so, too."

Edward, his eyes trained on Bella, spoke with sarcasm. "Oh, _two_ hostile vampires in Forks… _Great_."

"What the hell did he do to us?" Emmett asked. His eyes had wandered to where he once stood, frozen as images I couldn't fathom plagued his mind. Rosalie's hands moved up and down his arm. Leaning against him, she rested her head – somewhat exhausted, I noticed.

I decided to speak.

"He has the power to make you see and feel whatever he wants you to see and feel," I explained, still trying to rid myself of the scene that had been replayed in my head. "And I guess you freeze while it's happening."

Emmett's eyes narrowed to slits. "It was if I was in a nightmare."

"Why were you shielding his eyes?" I asked Edward.

He sighed. "When I saw what was going on in his head, and figured out how his power exactly worked – he needs to be looking at you, basically straight in the eye, for his power to take effect. So I wouldn't let him look at anything," he chuckled darkly.

"Who was he, anyway?" Jasper asked, his eyes knotting together when Alice gave him a livid look. When her eyes caught mine, I shook my head, and smiled sympathetically. _It's okay, tell him_, I mouthed. She gave me a slight nod.

"His name is Charles, and he was Esme's _husband_ in her human life," Alice answered. At the word _husband_, Carlisle stiffened a bit, his hold on my arms visibly tightening. Steadily, I let my arms move away from him, much to his disdain.

I stepped forward, hands shaking. "And I don't know _how _he is a vampire or how he found me…"

"Don't worry, Esme," Rosalie said in a sweet, caressing voice. "We'll stop him from…" She paused. "Whatever it is he wants."

_Me_, I spoke in my head, melancholy. _He wants me… _

The mere thought of him 'having me' caused a wave of terror to unleash in my heart. Clutching my shirt, I twisted the fine cloth, unsure of how to deal with the emotions I was feeling right now. As the shirt wrinkled in my tight hold, stress clasped my body. If I were human, I would have never been able to compose myself long enough and I most probably would have fallen to my knees if it weren't for Jasper, who was currently sending calming energy waves in my direction.

_He wants me_, I repeated in my head.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward watching me with hopeless pity. Realizing he had read my thoughts, I looked away. Sighing, Edward grasped hold of Bella's hand and started to lead her out of the house; carefully moving her around the jagged shards of broken glass.

"I'm bringing Bella home." Then he was out of the house, his car already speeding away, and we each knew it'd be a long time before he came back. There was no chance he would leave his love unguarded with a savage vampire in Forks, parading around as if this town were his own buffet. Charles was savage, and what he wanted, he was going to obtain at all costs.

I grimaced.

_A savage vampire who wants me all for himself…_

-

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked while sitting casually on the sofa, a novel placed in my hands as I skimmed rapidly through each word. Carlisle, who had just entered the room, stopped, and stared out the window. The only sight was a long stretch of green.

"Out hunting," he replied, his voice strangely –almost– monotone.

I straightened up, my legs uncrossing. "What's the matter?"

_What's the matter? _I scolded myself. My previous 'husband', who is now a manipulative vampire, is doing everything in his power to have me as his own, just like he did, decades ago. And not only that, but he hit me in front of Carlisle.

Carlisle has every reason to feel stressed or furious.

"_Charles_," he said, a pang of malice in his deadly calm voice, "Isn't going to have you." He stared at me, his eyes a perpetual black. "For that matter, he's not going to get any where _near _you."

I choked.

"No one said he _wanted_ me," I lied, tossing the book aside, and standing to my feet. Outside, large grey clouds hovered in the bleak sky, tempting rain to fall. With the silence that shrouded the house, it seemed everything from outside could be heard – the gentle humming of a cricket; the occasional screeching of tires of the road farther away; the tilting and swaying of green-coated branches. But even these somewhat serene sounds couldn't ease away the lump in my throat.

He eyed me. "Edward told me what you were thinking," he admitted, pacing the room. I stared at the floor, feeling flustered for once in _many _years. I suppose the first time I've ever really felt awkward was when I woke up –after leaping, hopefully (back then) to my death– to find a beautiful, blonde man that I absolutely felt infatuated with kneeling above me, nothing but care in his eyes – Carlisle.

Care that Charles was never able to show with me.

"I'm just scared," I, too, admitted. In truth, I was actually terrified. I was a vampire –I was a walking weapon, unstoppable– but seeing the monster from so long ago broke me in ways I've only felt when my baby died and I nearly lost Bella. Charles would forever terrify me; human or not, dead or 'undead'.

In a flash, he was standing in front of me, his fingers spreading through my chestnut hair. "You don't have to be afraid," he whispered, the back of his hand brushing against my pale white cheek. "I'll protect you… You have a family who'll protect you."

"I really don't need protection from him," I sighed, stepping away slightly. "I'm a vampire – I should have been able to stand up to him."

Carlisle shook his head. "He… _abused you_." He cringed. "With an experience such as that, Esme, I'd be shocked if you weren't traumatized by his very presence. Maybe…," he mused, "You felt suddenly human, as if it were an old scene from your past were he was about to…" His voice faded.

"Hit me," I finished.

Carlisle frowned, displeased by my mood, but probably even unhappier with the way things have gone.

"I'll be alright," I assured, clasping my hands around his in a steely, sure grip. He brought them up to my eyes, and cupped my face, a deep feeling of sorrow settling in his gleaming eyes. "Everything will be alright," I continued; more for his benefit.

Suddenly, another question formed in my mind. "What _exactly _did Alice see right before Charles came?"

"She told me, when you went upstairs, that it was just him…" His voice trailed off, bitterness blazing in his eyes. "Him hitting you."

I nodded, but couldn't stop my hand from moving to my cheek were his hand had connected – painfully. It was odd – being hit like that, especially when I was a vampire and I haven't felt physical pain in ages.

"It's seven vampires against one," I added, "How hard can-"

"Two," Carlisle interjected, staring down at me.

I blinked. "What?"

"Seven against two," he repeated. "Remember how Emmett and Jasper accidentally tracked the wrong vampire? Well, we think that vampire might be working with Charles."

I closed my eyes, praying. "Do you know who the other vampire is?"

"They were close enough to smell the vampire, but too far to specify if the vampire was familiar."

I shrugged; my hand pressed against his chest as I leaned against him once more. "Well, it's still _seven_ against two," I murmured into his smooth shirt, feeling content as his arms circled around my waist. "_They_ can't overpower us."

"But Charles's power," Carlisle cut in, "It's very useful – he can easily trap us just by staring at us."

I lifted my head to stare up at him. "Edward can read minds and Alice is psychic," I whispered. "Not to mention we're intelligent and tactical. It'd be easy to outwit them, right?"

"Edward said Charles is clever and manipulative," Carlisle murmured, his lips brushing against my neck as he became lost in my scent. "But gullible," he added with a half-hearted chuckle.

I lifted my chin, my body heating as his lips explored my neck, my throat, my collarbone… The worry embedded in my heart slowly began to fade as I raised my arms to slide my hands under his shirt. His lips were on mine instantly, my upper lip resided on his bottom one as we kissed sweetly.

"_EMMETT!_" Rosalie's shrill voice erupted through the entire house, bouncing off walls…

With a heavy sigh, we moved away from each other, and headed for the door, Carlisle's tucking his shirt back down. I smiled sheepishly. Sauntering down the stairs, I could see a murderous Rosalie with an annoyed expression on her divine face, and Emmett, an innocent grin on his face as they strolled into the house.

"What happened?" I asked, a smile forming on my face.

When Rosalie turned, I was shocked to see a splatter of blood smeared across her silky shirt, and I turned to Emmett, who stood a few inches away from her, a light smile plastered on his face.

"You need to loosen up, Rose." He gave her mock smile.

Carlisle cocked an eyebrow. "Animalistic, much?"

"This blouse is expensive," she growled, pointing at the stained material. "Where'd you get the idea of throwing…," she hissed; her nose wrinkled in disgust, "animal blood on me? It was bad enough when you threw snow at me a few weeks ago."

"You were being picky," he said matter-of-factly – referring to animal choice. "It got annoying." After seeing the way her eyes darkened, his smile faded, and he held up his hands defensively. "Not like I find you annoying – I love you!"

She folded her arms across her chest. "Tell that to my shirt."

Emmett stiffened for a second, before a sly smile crossed his face. Rosalie –her arms falling to her sides– stepped back, trying to comprehend the look on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned on me heel so I could walk back up the stairs. After a long look at Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle followed.

"_What are you doing?_" Rosalie shrieked, the hint of a sultry giggle in her voice.

I halted on the top step, and stared over my shoulder.

Emmett had wrapped his arms around her body and pinned her to the wall, his face buried in her chest; licking the blood, to my curiosity and disgust. But then again, she and Emmett were prone to do such antics when it came to their… sexual life. Her legs wrapped around his waist, forcing them closer together.

Shaking my head, I strode down the hallway.

"Wait."

Carlisle grabbed my hand, and began to pull me into our room. Once he shut the door, I could hear the clink of the lock. Turning, he smiled sensually at me, and with a small smile, I summoned him toward me.


	3. Sweet Pomegranates

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if characters seem OOC – I'm still working on their characters and how they think and their actions. I think, for me, Rosalie is the easiest to write. But now, I'm trying for Bella and Edward – the two hardest in my opinion! I'll be rotating POVs, but most will be in Esme's. And yes, for me, it feels awkward writing a Carlisle x Esme fluff scene _and_ writing it.

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Three – **Sweet Pomegranates

(BPOV)

Beside my bed, the alarm clock flashed 12:54. Outside my –unlocked– window, the perpetual night and the low sound of wind scraping against the glass seemed to ease the dread I've been feeling in my stomach. My mind kept replaying what had happened at Edward's house; how that vampire stared at Esme with such terrible longing, I swore I could have had a heart attack.

But seeing vampires fight so viciously truly terrified me; the sounds that escaped their mouths as they growled and snarled and snapped their venom-coated teeth at each other. Honestly, I might have been better off watching two lions fight over a slice of steak. And how _Charles_ easily avoided the Cullen's and ran away, it made me wonder how he became so clever and cunning when someone such as Carlisle has been a vampire _way _longer.

A gust of window and the outline of a shadow made me sit upward, startled.

Gently, a smooth hand pressed me back against my bed, and Edward's velvety voice whispered, "It's only me, Bella. You can go back to sleep…" I could tell he had paused, and with a start, his voice became puzzled. "Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"Well, I just watched one vampire over-power six," I muttered darkly.

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry you had to witness that…" I felt him next to me, on my bed, and I was hyper-aware of his fresh breath whispering against the back of my neck as he pressed closer, his hand resting on my waist. "I'm sorry for putting you in danger."

"Don't be," I said, somewhat flustered. I could feel the red painting my cheeks, and the second I blushed, Edward's low, attractive chuckle sounded. The fact that he _knew_ I was blushing made my face flush tomato red.

I could feel Edward shift. "So tempting," he murmured.

"But there was something more terrifying," I continued, whispering; my eyes remained glued to the dark.

"And what is that?" Edward pressed, concerned.

I drew in a breath, trying to conceal a whimper. "Rosalie…"

Another sigh. "Sorry about Rosalie…" I could feel his body inch away from mine. "She doesn't hate you – I can say that much. She's just not used to the idea of a _human _in her home, and not to mention the jealousy she feels toward you."

I rolled my eyes. "_Jealous?_" I scoffed, turning on my side so that I was facing him, although I could barely seem him through the thin veil of darkness that shrouded my bedroom. My hand gripped the sheets on my bed. Edward –I could tell– was staring at the ceiling.

Even now, after months together with Edward, the idea that Rosalie –devastatingly beautiful, statuesque, tall Rosalie– was envious of me –the 'Plain Jane'– always did leave me perplexed and skeptical. Deep black tresses of hair flowed down my back, average, while golden strands of hair delicately tumbled down her spine, wavy and shining whenever and wherever. And there was no way I could ever compare with her _figure_.

However, Edward told me she was jealous of my _humanity_ – a very simple thing she longed for every single day. Every time I blushed scarlet, tripped clumsily, or worried about a painful sprain caused her such anger… She wanted to be human; she wanted to be 'innocent'. It was almost clear that she did _not _want to be what she was – a vampire.

But I couldn't help but feel jealous of her for _that _reason.

She had eternity, and she could spend it with the man she loved, no death. I desperately wanted to be a vampire so that I could be with Edward forever – like the faerie tale endings I would read in stories when I was a small child. In his view, however, that would mean damning me to an eternity of hell, not happiness.

His words never did lessen my desire to be an immortal vampire.

_Never_.

"Honestly, I'm jealous of _her_," I spoke, bitter. "She had _everything _I want."

I could hear his short intake of breath, and I knew he understood _what _I exactly meant.

"Bella," he whispered through gritted teeth, "You don't know what you're asking – what you're wanting. Being what I am – what my family is… We're monsters, and…" He growled in frustration. "Don't you want to live the rest of your life? Don't you want a family, a human life?"

I bit my lower lip. "You guys can be my family." I laughed lightly. "You pretty much are already, anyway."

"Bella…" He sighed.

"Edward…," I echoed, smiling slightly.

-

(Esme POV)

"Is Edward still at Bella's house?" Alice moaned, staring at me. I nodded. Throwing her hands up in the air, she sat back down, her arms folded across her chest as she pouted silently. I leaned against the wall, staring at the TV as the News played. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had gone out searching for Charles, leaving me under the guard of Alice and Carlisle.

"Yes," I answered, watching the channel.

An anchorman spoke about the missing people turning up in Forks and Seattle, and without a doubt it was Charles. **Two hikers, Jillian Parks and Michael Parks were the first to be reported missing – **These words flashed brightly across the screen. Under it, the date read: **June 2, 2005**. That was two weeks ago; these two innocent, married man and woman were slaughtered just weeks ago.

I placed my head in my hands, unexplainably guilty.

"It's not your fault…" Alice's gentle, silvery voice cut through my guilt. Looking up, I was met with golden eyes flooded with hope and determination. I smiled sadly at her, almost cheered by her caring words.

"But if he weren't after me, he wouldn't be in Forks, murdering-"

"He'd still be killing people, even if it weren't in Forks or Seattle," she pointed out.

I nodded, reluctant.

"And besides," she continued, leaning back against the plump white sofa, "I doubt _you're _the _only _reason he's in Forks. I realize that his longing for you is… _deep_." She cringed. "But still, there has to be another _reason_. After all, there was another vampire."

I spread my fingers gently through my hair, my eyes closing slowly. "Alice, I hope you're right." I opened my eyes, staring at her with a spark of hope in my eyes. "Have you had any recent visions about him? _Anything?_"

She inclined her head in my direction. "Sorry, but _no_… Maybe he's not planning anything _yet_," she explained.

"But we'll be ready when he decides," Carlisle's confident voice sounded from my side. I moved, catching the sight of Carlisle, his hands hanging at his sides he gazed at the television, expressionless. I rubbed my neck, feeling abashed once again. His eyes shifted from the screen to me, and I could feel him appraising me.

"I wonder if Emmett and the others found anything," I spoke aloud, thoughtful.

Alice sighed. "Hopefully…"

"Unfortunately…," Emmett's muffled voice spoke from the doorway, "No."

My eyebrows pulled together as I turned to my son, standing by the front door. "_No? _But you've been searching…? He can't be that great a hider…? Where else could he be…?" With a defeated sigh, I slumped against the wall. Only seconds after, a cold, delicate hand rested on my shoulder. Looking up, I was met with the sympathetic eyes of Rosalie.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked, strutting over to where Alice sat casually.

Rosalie scoffed. "Probably with his precious _Bella_." She sneered Bella's name.

"He'll be back," I promised, ignoring Rosalie's caustic remark. "Why? Do you think he might be able to find Charles with his mind?"

Emmett brushed dirt off his button-up shirt and stared at me now, doubtful. "Well, if we weren't able to find his scent or get even _close _on his trail, I don't know if Charles is close enough for Edward to hear."

"Oh," I whispered, hopelessness settling in my heart.

"Where the hell can he be?" Rosalie growled, gazing hatefully at the television screen as if she had seen the previous news. Noticing, also, Alice gestured to the screen with a flick of her tiny hand.

"He's murdered sixteen people," she announced. "Well, only we know of course – they've simply been labeled as 'missing'."

Jasper crossed his arms. "Who could the other vampire be?" After sitting down next to his wife, he allowed her to lean against his shoulder. Alice, after the news had become trivial, turned off the TV.

"Not sure," Alice murmured. "Maybe a _new_ vampire…?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm not so sure of that. It might be a wandering Vampire _Charles_," he growled, "decided to persuade into joining his two-man group."

"Two-man-_vampire_ group," Emmett muttered under his breath, probably attempting to lighten the mood.

I gave him a sideways smile. Emmett was always prone to finding amusement in such situations – with his 'harmless' humor, puns, and wide grins; I imagine without him, there would be no lighter side to the turmoil we were _all_ in, now.

"Maybe it's Laurent?" Rosalie proposed, all the while curling her finger around a lock of her perfect hair.

"He's in Denali," Jasper disagreed.

At the mention of Laurent, I was immediately brought back to James, the tracker who had nearly took Bella away from Edward's life forever. He was addicted to Bella luscious freesia scent that even I felt almost overpowered by whenever she was here. If Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had been a few minutes late, Bella might not have lived.

But instead of helping James like his mate, Victoria, Laurent had decided upon living with the Denali clan for a while – to be a part of a more peaceful style of harvesting his thirst rather than being ravenous for humans. But still…

_Victoria…_

I spoke up, voicing my thoughts.

"Maybe it's Victoria helping him," I said. Instantly, five pairs of gold eyes stared in my direction, a sense of logic and understanding working in them. I straightened up, prepared to explain.

"Well, Edward _did _kill her mate…"

Emmett snorted. "More like me and Jasper _killed _him…" His eyes narrowed. "But why would she work with Charles if he only wants _you_?" Carlisle went rigid. "I mean, wouldn't she want to destroy me and Jasper?" He chuckled at the idea.

"Maybe her plan hasn't worked out yet?" I tried again. "Who else could it be…?"

Emmett shrugged.

"Or maybe they have a deal or something like that?" Alice mused; Jasper's arm rested around her shoulder lovingly.

I stepped forward. "If he decides to act upon this 'deal'," I prompted, "Then you'll see the outcome, Alice? Right?"

A smile stretched across her face. "Yes."

-

I ran through the thick green vegetation, branches and leaves zooming past me in a blur. Behind, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper followed closely behind. My feet barely hit the dewy soil and the muddy puddles that littered the forest. I could feel the scent, approaching. I smirked, trying to conceal my laughter as I thought of saying, "_Warmer… warmer… Hot… HOT!_"

We were hunting.

Taking to the right, I could see Jasper and Alice disappear through the green. However, Carlisle strayed close on my tail, not wanting to leave me unguarded. With my eyes burning metallic black, I leaped, tackling a petite, unsuspecting deer spotted with white dots.

Sinking my teeth into the neck, I saw crimson blood splatter the air, scattering across the soft grass. Several other deer ran, fear drowning in their hollow black eyes that stared at me for the slightest of seconds.

And like always, as I drank my fill (after about two others), I felt guilt for what I was doing and what I was – although I never considered myself a monster like Edward does so highly, I never considered myself _innocent _or _pure _in any way…

It seemed like hours before I had finished, burgundy circling my eyes. From across the small patch of field, Carlisle was slowly rising from the dead carcass of his prey, satisfaction in his eyes. My tongue licked at the smear of blood spread across my lips.

A twig snapped.

Jerking, my body went erect as I turned.

… A lone deer leaped away, frightened. I glanced at Carlisle, who was already in front of me, smiling. With a sigh, we headed back. However, his hand grasped my upper arm, whirling me around to meet his shining red eyes (currently fading to their normal gold).

"What?" I asked.

His thumb traced the drying blood stain on the corner of my mouth.

With a flowery laugh, I raised my hand to wipe the small smear away. Automatically, he leaned forward, his lips grazing the blood with his cool tongue. My once frozen cold body warmed as butterflies danced in my stomach. Before his sweet, blood-ridden lips could meet mine, a snicker caught my attention.

Whirling around, I could see two distinct, red-rimmed eyes, a flicker of fiery red hair, and ghostly form stalking out from the evergreen. Carlisle let out a low growl, warning her to stay away.

"Victoria…," I breathed, astonished.

She lifted her chin, a flare of malice crossing her ruby eyes. "Cullen." She nodded.

"What do you want?" Carlisle demanded, stepping slightly in front of me. Not soon after, Jasper and Alice were standing behind us, panic written across their face. Victoria held up her hands, palms facing forward.

She took one step, cautious as her eyes lingered on our group. "Don't do anything hasty," she hissed, and it was the first time I heard her voice; it was husky, involuntarily sultry, but with a slight edge of hostility to it. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Tell that to Charles," Jasper snarled.

For once, her eyes became puzzled. "_Charles?_"

"Don't play stupid," Alice lashed out, her upper lip curling up to reveal glistening white teeth. Jasper placed a calming hand on her shoulder, although his eyes were tense and his lips were formed into a tight, thin line.

Victoria teetered a bit. "I honestly have no idea-" Without warning, her voice cut off, and turned into a booming, humorless laugh. When she returned to her normal self, she was now staring at us with a different kind of emotion etched into her eyes; one I couldn't read.

"Okay, okay – I know who he is," she admitted. "I know what he wants, I know _who _he wants-" She gazed at me pointedly. "-And I realize that there are four of you and one of me… However…" She glanced behind her slyly. "There is something you can't do."

"Stop joking," Carlisle growled.

She merely arched an eyebrow. "Well, Charles wanted me to say… Oh! I know!" Her eyes burned; sadistic. "That he would get _his _wife back, and no one would stop him – he might bring _others _into this. And my part, you may think?" She glared murderously at us. "I get my revenge."

Carlisle and Jasper lost it.

Both leaped, and if expecting this, Victoria gave us one last malicious sneer, before she darted behind her. They chased after her, followed closely behind by me and Alice. Dread formed in my stomach as realization dawned in my mind.

"The treaty!" I called to Alice.

Her eyes flashed to me, then to Jasper and Carlisle. After shouting, they both halted, understanding where she was leading off to. As we watched her run away, a trail of leaves scattering behind her, more hopeless despair carved into my heart.

_He'll get his wife…_

_I'll get my revenge…_

_He'll bring others…_

Jasper sighed.

I don't know what happened, but I could feel my name being yelled desperately as I fell back onto the ground, however – not passing out or fainting. Simply, lying there, my eyes staring off into the sky.

"Come on," Carlisle spoke as he lifted me into his hard, strong arms. "We're going – we have to warn the others…"

I wanted to protest – to say I wasn't weak and that I could walk on my own, but the small fear bit of fear in me turned to true, terrible fright that twisted my stomach into knots. An image of Charles's dangerous eyes leaked into my mind, haunting me.

And Victoria…

I let out a small whimper.

Never before have I felt so helpless in my years as a vampire… It seemed the only time I have seen this was in Bella's eyes as we were forced to split up and lead James away from her; but she was helpless because of the danger it presented for Edward.

I stared up at Carlisle.

What would happen to him…?


	4. Under Your Skin

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **Hey, looks like I'm not that slow of an updater, eh (I might be in the future)? Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews! I'm very glad you enjoy the story. Last chapter, the pomegranate title refers to Bella and Edward's relationship, and Charles's desire for Esme – because a pomegranate can somewhat be considered a forbidden fruit (like the apple). You know, the story with Persephone eating the pomegranate (seeds) even though she wasn't supposed to, and Hades was sort of able to keep her in the underworld? Yeah, you know…

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Four – **Under Your Skin

(JPOV – _Recap Of Last Scene_)

After several minutes of ravenous feeding, I was alerted when Alice suddenly became stiff, her ebony eyes becoming clouded with a vision, I could see. Quietly, I wiped the crimson blood from the corner of my mouth and sauntered over to her. A few seconds later, she jerked awake; shaking her head rapidly as if to rid some sort of terrible memory from her head.

"What did you see, Alice?" I pressed, my palm moving to cup the side of her face.

When she stared up at me, her eyes held panic in them. "It's Victoria," she whispered, gripping my hand tightly and leading me through the thick forest. "She's going to confront Carlisle and Esme. I'm not sure if she's going to fight."

Soon, we were running wildly through the green, searching for Carlisle and Esme. In the far distance, I could hear the steady voice of a woman, probably Victoria, and waves of hostility and fright slammed into my body, startling me.

"_Cullen…_" It was stern, but held an easy edge to it.

"_What do you want?_" Carlisle ordered, and not soon after, Alice and I emerged from the forest, our eyes trained on the wild, fiery-haired, feline-like woman that stood before us, an aroma of violent, broken emotions wavering all around her firm stature.

Victoria stepped closer, her eyes weary. "Don't do anything hasty," she cautioned. I barred my teeth. "I'm not here to cause any trouble." But by the way she contained the hatred, fury, and murderous feelings inside of her, I doubted this was going to be simple. But by the way she spoke, "any trouble", something ignited within me, setting off dangerous emotions.

"Tell that to Charles," I ground out, my teeth clenched together as the words ripped off my tongue into a vicious snarl. The memory of how _that bastard _threw his hand out at Esme's face –the force of his blow shoving her to the ground– created new anger seething inside me.

However, she seemed quiet perplexed by the name. "_Charles_?" Her eyebrows rose innocently.

It was Alice –who stood by me– who spoke, her words melding into a sneer. "Don't play stupid." She was growling lowly, showing off her gleaming white teeth still coated in acid venom. Grasping her hand, I allowed my power to calm her down; leaning back, she seemed more 'serene'.

Victoria seemed taken aback by our assumptions. "I honestly have no idea-" Before she could finish her statement, I felt her angry vibes become malicious. Throwing back her head, a loud cackle escaped her mouth. And when she stared back at us once more, new emotions resided in the deep, blood red oceans of her eyes.

"Okay, okay – I know who he is. I know what he wants, I know _who_ he wants." To my bitterness, her eyes flickered slyly to Esme. And I realize that there are four of you and one of me… However…" I was already aware of a plan forming in her mind, but I was too shrouded in hatred to even concentrate. "There is something you can't do."

She was playing cat and mouse; trying to make us fall for the bait by provoking us. And so far, –judging by the hate-filled, livid look in Carlisle's eyes– Victoria was doing a damn god job at it; with her manipulative words.

"Stop joking." Carlisle was beyond patience – I could feel aggravation emitting from him in enormous currents.

She was not at all intimidated. "Well, Charles wanted me to say… Oh! I know! That he would get _his _wife back, and no one would stop him – he might bring _others _into this. And my part, you may think?" All the savage playfulness had left her eyes, now. "I get my revenge."

With all the hatred, fury, savageness, and hostility wrapping around my body, I found myself chasing after her, Carlisle by my side. Through the never-ending blur of pine and moss, I could still see her flaming red hair, flapping on her back as she zoomed through the forest.

I would have kept running if it weren't for Alice's loud yell, and the knowledge of what Victoria was doing. My foot instinctively flew out; jamming into the dirt to stop myself from running any more–Carlisle followed suit.

We stood there, a mix of emotions in each of us. However, it was Esme I could most feel–her emotions a riptide; never calming. My fingers tangled through my silky blonde hair, and I was suddenly full of self-loathing for being unable to produce a serene feeling for her benefit.

I sighed.

Carlisle's eyes had widened as he watched his wife suddenly fall to the ground, her knees buckling as warm mud splashed around her helpless face. Whirling around, I found myself kneeling over as Carlisle placed her in his arms, sadness in his black eyes.

"Come on."

I averted my eyes to Carlisle's, watching as he fruitlessly lifted Esme into his arms. "We're going – we have to warn the others…"

Nodding, I grabbed Alice's hand, and we were sprinting through the forest gracefully.

Esme's emotions seemed dead.

-

(Esme POV)

After an hour, everyone had cleared out of my bedroom (shared with Carlisle), leaving me alone. With a heavy sigh, I fell on the pale blue sofa pressed against the wall, a deep grimace etched on my heart-shaped face. I closed my eyes and rested against the soft, lilac pillow.

My family had spent the time trying to reassure and ease my helpless mood. Rosalie and Alice with their womanly assurance and compassion; Jasper using his power to bring serenity to my tense body; Emmett throwing out enlightening jokes and hearty laughs; Carlisle just… being there to hold me in his strong, caring arms… But when I told them I needed to be alone, they gladly –except for Carlisle, still protective– left.

After a faint knock at the door, I opened my eyes.

"Who is it?" I called sweetly.

There seemed to be a prolonged, unsure pause.

"… Bella…"

My eyes widened, and gingerly, I gracefully strode to the door. My fingers curled around the doorknob, and with an intake of breath, I turned it, and opened to door where Bella stood outside, a sheepish smile plastered across her pale, lovely face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, staring at her with concern. "Do you need-"

"I came to talk to you," she interjected quickly, a scarlet blush flooding to her cheeks. I gazed into her wide, innocent, chocolate eyes with a look of disbelief and curiosity. Nodding, I allowed her into my room. Like always, she marveled in the open, bright space of the room.

I blinked. "What would you like to talk about?"

She shifted to the side, her eyes cautious. "Charles…"

"What… what about him?" I pressed, perplexed.

She tucked in her arms. "Well, Edward and them sort of–" She shook her head as if to stop herself from saying something secret. "I, um… I just wanted to talk because you seem sad and all, but I can relate because, you know, with the whole James thing and how he really, _really_ wanted me, and I know how you feel…"

Her words had come out in a flurry; finally dying down. Her cheeks flushed even brighter, becoming an attractive shade of light pink. With an awkward smile, she stared up at me. Taking in a deep breath, she continued, slower this time,

"You must feel afraid," she whispered, "I know I was… for Edward, though." My eyes widened. "And of course I can't read your mind, but I think you're frightened for Carlisle just as much as you feel afraid for yourself…" Her eyes lowered to the floor.

I merely gazed at her, bewildered.

Yes, I remember how Bella was sent running, Alice and Jasper keeping to her every need. But the evident fear sparkling in her eyes that night hardly surprised me–of course she should be fearful for her well-being and survival from a mad, intoxicated vampire! But I never once thought that much of her fear was directed toward Edward… I simply saw her as a helpless, kind human who –like every other human– would fear more for herself rather than someone else.

"I'm… sorry." She began to file out of my room. Swiftly, my hand gently clamped her upper arm, halting her. With a heavy sigh, Bella slowly turned, her brown eyes showing nothing but embarrassment.

I grinned.

"Thank you very much for that, Bella," I said truthfully in a sweet voice. "You do not _how _right you are…" My eyes wandered to the forest, a frown etching into my face. "Yes, I am afraid… for not only myself, but for Carlisle, also."

A small smile slipped across her face. "I'm glad I could…" She paused, searching for the right word. "Help?"

I laughed half-heartedly. "Yes, help."

-

(APOV)

After Bella had sauntered up to Esme's room, we had all huddled in the living room. Jasper stood next to the sofa I sat on, scowling – a look he seemed to share with Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie rested on the loveseat resided across from me. A look of boredom had passed across Rosalie's face when we had coaxed Bella into speaking with Esme. My gaze fell on Edward, who stood near the staircase waiting for Bella. His head was slightly tilted, as if he were listening.

_Edward…_ I sighed.

He slowly turned to meet my stare, a false smile playing on his face.

_Don't ease-drop, cheater_, I spoke to him through my mind, shaking my head at him. Frowning, he –reluctantly– stepped away, and opted to lean against the wall, all the while eyeing me scornfully.

_I just want to know what __**Bella **__is saying_, he argued.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice?" Blinking, I looked to see Jasper staring down at me. "Have you seen anything? Can you…?"

After a few seconds, I nodded. Closing my eyes, I was instantly met with an image – like a silent movie. Esme was settled near Carlisle, as if some 'intimate session'. It seemed 'innocent enough'. However, a distinct pair of blood-red eyes appeared behind them. I tried to push the image further, but I found it fading until I was back in the room, all pairs of eyes on me.

"Well…?" I inclined my head in Rosalie's direction as she waited patiently for me.

_Tell them_, Edward's voice rang through my head.

"It was Esme," I started, "And Carlisle…" I moved my eyes to Carlisle's stiff form. "With red eyes behind them – I couldn't tell it was Charles or Victoria." I folded my arms across me chest and leaned back against the soft sofa. "I don't when it will occur."

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed. "What were they doing?" A suggestive smile formed on his smug face. It was Rosalie's light slap that shook him out of it – not Carlisle's agitated glare.

"Okay…," I continued, "I guess we'll have to be extra careful – especially because of Victoria. How is her revenge going to work, anyway?"

Carlisle sighed. "We don't know. It might affect us, and…" He glanced hesitantly at Edward. "And it might involve Bella."

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow.

"_What_?" I –along with everyone else– turned to Edward, who was leaning forward with an incredulous look, his eyes wide. "Why would have _anything _to with Bella? She had nothing to do with his death!" His eyes narrowed.

"…Well, if it weren't for her _delicious, tasty scent_ and her existing in the first place," Rosalie offered in a taunting voice, "Then James would have never decided to go after her, right? _You _brought her there, and her being there set up his demise."

Edward glared dangerously at her.

"Mate for a mate," Emmett whispered sourly. I couldn't conceal the smile that crawled on my face as the idea of Bella being Edward's _mate _formed in my mind. It just didn't sound right – he was an immortal vampire and she was a frail human.

"Mate?" Rosalie scoffed.

The sudden floral scent of Bella wavered in my direction. I looked up to see Bella stepping off the last step, her arms crossed as she stared at the ground. Edward's arms instantly circled around her protectively. I could imagine Carlisle's and Rosalie's words still lingering in his mind.

"How'd it go, Bella?" I prompted.

She smiled lightly. "Um… _well_, I guess?"

"We were just discussing about you, Bella," Rosalie chimed in a fake sweet voice. _Here it goes again_, I groaned. "You realize that Victoria might take her revenge out on you?" Rosalie continued. I could see Bella stiffen. "After all, you're partially the reason that James is _dead_."

Bella's eyes widened, astounded. "But I-"

"Yes, it's not your fault that you smell so…" Rosalie's chin lifted as she inconspicuously sniffed the air. "_Scrumptious_." Rosalie smirked and continued, "It's not your fault that the knowledge that your blood would taste so good if _someone _was to take a bite out of you."

Edward growled. "_Stop it_."

"I'm being harmless," Rosalie argued, glaring at him. "Victoria just might kill Bella for revenge. And if that happens…" I closed my eyes, praying that she wasn't going to say something utterly horrible, "Well, I guess we'll be free from all this trouble with _Victoria_."

"_Rosalie_…"

Everyone, including Bella, turned to stare at the top of the stairs where Esme stood, her eyes slitted in anger.

"Yes, Esme?" Rosalie asked, sickly sweet.

"For once, in Bella's presence, can you not be the taunting girl that you can be? Please?" Esme's jaw clenched. "Saying those things – you sound glad of the idea of Bella's death!"

Rosalie's face paled as several pairs of eyes turned to stare at her in a mix of astonishment and disdain. With a light sneer, she leaned back, and crossed her arms; her lips pressed into a tight line.

"Thank God," I breathed.

Bella was trembling slightly, her eyes remaining on Rosalie. After a few more moments, she ripped her gaze away from the blonde Goddess, and shifted her feet as she stared at the floor, fear leaking in her eyes. I could smell the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Emmett rubbed his temples, stressed; caught between being angry with his wife and forgiving her – understanding where all of her spiteful words were coming from. I shook my head at him.

"Well, back to Charles," Jasper's voice cut through the silence.

_Alice_.

My eyes rose to peer at Edward.

_What? _I asked.

He glanced at Bella.

_I'm going to bring her home, and I won't be back for awhile. Can you tell me if you see anything new? _He stared at me, pleading. With a slight smile, I nodded once. And with that, Edward was leading Bella out of the house. Bella's eyes daringly shifted to Rosalie, who sat there without looking up.

"And there he goes," Emmett muttered.

"You can't blame him," Carlisle spoke. He strolled over to Esme, who now stood at the bottom of the staircase, and wrapped his arms her in a loving way. I watched with unfathomable fascination – they always did have a strange way of emitting their love through an entire way (without it seeming awkward for everyone else).

"_I_ can," Rosalie murmured bitterly. "He can't _always _be there to save her."

I rolled my eyes. "He has eternity," I contradicted, "I bet he could."

She eyed me.

"Don't glare at Alice, _Rosalie_," Jasper ordered.

"Don't tell Rosalie what to do, _Jasper_," Emmett mimicked, glaring at his brother.

Jasper growled lowly. "Shut up, Emmett."

"How mature! You shut up," Emmett commanded.

I groaned along with Rosalie and Esme. "How about you _both_ be quiet," Rosalie interjected, not bothering to glare at her husband. His jaw snapped shut as he sent one more furious stare in Jasper's direction, before turning to gaze at his wife, pleading. She simply huffed.

"Enough with the anger," Esme ordered, then in a lighter tone, "And I think it's time we have a little fun – enough with this Victoria, Charles talk." I could see her shiver as _his _name rolled off her tongue. To my left, I could see Jasper grin.

"Yeah," he agreed, flexing his arms, "I'm tired of all the worry – let's play baseball." He looked down at me with a dazzling smile. "When will it rain? Any thunder?" he questioned, hopeful.

Before I could speak, a booming crash sounded in the sky outside of the house. I could smell the light rain fall from the dark, grey sky. "…Now," I stated.

"Let's go!" Emmett was already standing near the door, ready. Carlisle and Rosalie were heading for the equipment. With a cheerful smile, I bounced onto my feet and followed Jasper out the door, not at all bothered by the pecks of rain that slid down my face, drenching my hair.

-

(Esme's POV)

I watched my family play – three on two. Emmett had slammed a tremendous hit, sending the ball sailing across the large field. Carlisle had disappeared, fetching it. As Emmett soared through the bases, I thought of Edward.

_I wish he could be here…_

I sighed.

I could understand his need to guard Bella. And now that I think about it, Rosalie's word might have proved as way to Bella's survival… Had she not placed that warning in Edward's mind, he might not have felt the need to protect Bella at _all_ times. What if Victoria was going to bring her revenge on Edward by using his ultimate weakness…?

Bella.

_The name that seemed to be brought up in every serious discussion_, I mused. I've realized that she _is _one of the main causes of many of our troubles and concern, but I would _never_ blame her. I'm just glad she has been able to shed light on Edward's once dark, lonely life.

But now, this terrible ordeal with Charles… it was _my _fault.

I smiled as Bella's words rang through my head. It was a great relief to have my feelings and thoughts openly exposed in such a compassionate way – she understood perfectly well what I was suffering from, and –unknown to her– she was trying to tell me that, although I was afraid for Carlisle, that nothing that happened to him or my family was my fault. I shouldn't be guilty.

"Jasper, You _CHEATER_!"

Emmett's loud, fuming voice crashed through the entire area.

The smile on my face grew.

_Back to being referee…_

"What are you talking about?" Jasper thundered.

I strolled over to him in an easy matter, ready to break up an argument. As they fought immensely, the guilt I felt drowned down, becoming nothing more than a peaceful feeling as I watched my family with gleaming eyes.

They'd be safe… I know it.

* * *

**AN: **Hope that was to your liking – and Esme _will _become less helpless and more… _badass_. Is that the right word? 


	5. Cookies & White Roses

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **For this chapter… Looks can be deceiving (I'm talking about how the chapters 'seems' – hint, hint…). They played baseball during danger because there are six of them and Alice didn't see him planning, and… yeah! I hate being derailed like this! It makes me have to think! Also, Bella is a main part of the story, but pretty much only with Victoria's "revenge plot". Oh, and sorry for any mistakes. I'll come back and fix them later – I'm extremely tired right now (I have a serious sleeping problem in which: I can't stay 'awake' and 'not tired' for more than about 6 hours. Sucks, I know).

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Five – **Cookies & White Roses

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me…_

- My Immortal, Evanescence

(Esme's POV)

I loosened the hair-tie that pinned up my hair. Glistening, bouncing curls of auburn hair spilled over my shoulder, covering my chest. I watched my reflection in the mirror; my topaz eyes gleamed, my skin was translucent as rays of the sun cascaded through the large, open window, and I could see my chest rise and fall – usually, I wasn't prone to breathing (because it wasn't necessary), but it did ease the stress swimming in my mind and body.

It was Monday. However, since the sun was out and shining, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice couldn't go to school. My eyes darkened as I remembered Edward – he was frustrated because he wouldn't be able to watch Bella.

"Esme, come down here!"

Spinning around, I was instantly out the door and heading down the stairs, wondering what it was they wanted with me. The second my foot hit the last step, strong hands began to pull me toward the kitchen (another asset unnecessary, but we had to keep up appearances just in case).

"What is it?" I asked, startled.

Emmett and Alice stood in the kitchen, each wearing a wide, ecstatic grin.

"Um…" I arched an eyebrow.

Alice stepped forward and held out a silver pot. "We want you to try and cook." Setting the pot down, she grabbed a thick cooking book and held it out to me. Gingerly, I held it, my thumb running across the cover; age-old dust swept off the paper. We bought it years ago, for a reason I _didn't _want to remember. _But….?_ Puzzled, I looked up at her.

"Cook? Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "For Bella, silly," she said, as if it were painfully obvious.

"I don't know how… I can't remember how to…" Finally, I gave up. "What's the special occasion?"

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know? Maybe…" His eyes sparked with a sudden thought. "How about: It's been six months since Bella and Edward have been together? Or – end of her junior year celebration? After all, schools almost over." He stared at me with begging eyes, now.

With a defeated sigh, I perched myself on one of the stools and began flipping through the large book. "What should I _try _and make?" I questioned, tearing my gaze from the disgusting image of a pie stacked with melting strawberries and puffy whipped-cream.

Alice smiled. "Maybe something simple? Like pie or cake or cookies or muffins…?"

"And don't worry," Emmett put in, leaning over my shoulder, "You'll do good. You _do _have that motherly instinct, remember?"

In the blink of an eye, they were out of the kitchen, leaving me to choose as I skimmed through the pages – Strawberry pie, oatmeal cookies, lemon cake, blueberry cobbler, pine nut risotto, pasticiotti, peanut butter cookies…_Yes_.

Peanut butter cookies…

After placing my hair in bun, I proceeded to grab the necessities – Alice had somehow managed to buy _loads _of cooking supplies. I wondered how she had gotten past the sun and out into the shopping centers.

The recipe was devastatingly long and tiresome: ¼ teaspoon salt, ½ cup of sugar, 2 eggs, ¾ cup peanut butter… As I ran my eyes though the ingredients, all the while filling cups, cracking eggs, and grabbing random supplies, I thought of Bella. Hopefully, she would feel proud of my work.

After stirring together everything, I shaped the small molds of 'cookies', and watched with satisfaction as they became little hearts and gingerbread men.

It didn't take long for the cookies to rise, becoming crisp and edged with a golden color. Pulling down the oven, I gently took out the flat sheet and placed it on the kitchen counter. I could feel the grin on my face.

"Great job, Esme," Alice's cheery voice came from behind. I spun around, my hair bouncing.

"It was fun!" I rejoiced, my hands clapping together. I was acting like a young child.

Emmett peered around the corner. "Bella's here," he stated.

Alice smiled. "Great! Bring her in. Now – just take her from Edward and run her in here!"

Emmett immediately obliged. In a matter of seconds, Bella was standing in the kitchen after being delicately placed on the floor by Emmett. She looked stunned; probably not even realized she was even forced into the steely arms of Emmett. Her mouth was still hanging open.

"Wha…?"

"Look what Esme made you!" Alice shouted gleefully, and shoved a cookie at Bella.

She stared at it, unblinking. Finally, a reply:

"Cookies…?" She stared up at me. "Thanks, Esme! Um… what flavor?"

Edward came sprinting into the kitchen, an angry look on his face as he glared at Emmett. However, his gaze fell on Bella, then shifted to the cookie. Cocking an eyebrow, he looked to Alice for an explanation.

"Peanut butter," I answered.

For some strange reason, her face paled, and she stared at me with sad, apologizing eyes. "Um… I'm allergic…"

"…Oh…"

Alice and I exchanged glances.

Bella quickly snatched the cookie, however. "But I can still eat it! It's not like I'll die from it or anything," she hurriedly assured. As she raised it to her mouth, Edward had pulled it away from her grasp and eyed her, scorn in his gold eyes.

"Edward, what-"

"You _can _die from allergies, Bella," he argued.

Alice's pale white hand shot out and ripped it from his fingers. To my shock, she _actually _handed it to Bella, but directed Bella's hand to her mouth, shoving the cookie inside. Bella's eyes widened in shock, but to my relief, her eyes closed in delight as she chewed the piece that had been bitten off.

Edward glared at Alice. "I hate you…"

"I love you, too, brother," she said, not even looking toward him.

-

(BPOV)

I stepped over the threshold and entered my room, feeling somewhat at ease with being in my bedroom. Edward followed behind me, his fingers still curled tightly around mine – as if he were afraid to let go. I sighed, knowing perfectly well where all of his protectiveness was coming from. In fact, Rosalie's bitter words still hung in my mind, mocking me and warning me all in one.

"Is she really going to take her revenge out on _me_?" I whispered, thinking of Victoria. I fell on the bed in a heap, my eyes trained on the stark white ceiling. Placing my hands on my face, I groaned. To my side, Edward sat down and rested his cold, reassuring hand on my stomach.

"I don't know," he admitted with a sigh.

I uncovered my face to stare at him. "Well, I hope not." I shivered, remembering images of Victoria's feline form. "She's quite frightening… She seemed to evil, even though she didn't even speak _that _night." Yes, although I heard from Laurent and _James_, I was unsure of how sadistic her voice would be.

"She won't get near you," Edward growled, jerking his hand away so that he could ball his fingers into tight fists. Instinctively, I reached out to gently touch his cheek, finding it the only way to comfort him. His eyes closed, while his left hand fell on my hand. He was drowning in the warmth, the delicateness, I could tell.

"Yes, I have you," I murmured, "And your family." I gave a raspy laugh. "I'm not sure about _Rosalie_, though. I think she _wants _me dead judging by what she said." _All our troubles with Victoria will be gone…_ That was harsh, even for her.

Edward smiled crookedly. "Rosalie doesn't want you dead… She just…" He stared up thoughtfully. "Well, it's just her anger speaking, not her logical side. For her, _someone _always has to be the blame for any terrible situation it is. And right now, it's either you or Esme – who do you think she'd want to most likely blame?"

"Me…," I sighed, pulling my hand away.

Edward nodded once. "Yes… But don't _ever _let her get to you. She _does _like you." He paused. "It's just buried very, very, _very _deep within her."

I gazed at him for several minutes, before the laughing tumbled from my lips. Edward stared at me, astonished and perplexed. Yes, Rosalie likes me, he says! No, her glares are a show of affection, not pure, undying loathing. What was I thinking?

I rolled my eyes. "Yep, I believe you…"

"You don't believe me," he muttered under his breath.

"Not at all." I laughed lightly.

His eyes darkened for a second, and he scooted away from me. "Charlie's coming," he warned, gesturing to the door. Only a moment later, the door opened, and Charlie peered in. His eyes danced with warm delight at the sight of me. A part of me wondered if his 'delight' was directed toward the fact that Edward seemed innocent enough to _not _do certain things with me _alone_. After all, there was always that space between me and Edward.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted. "Edward." He nodded.

"Hello, Charlie." Edward flashed my father a perfect smile – innocent.

I rolled my eyes.

Charlie sniffed. "Well, I was just coming up to check up on you…"

"I'll make dinner-"

His smile faltered slightly, and he quickly intervened. "Oh, that's alright, Bella! I've invited Billy and Jacob over tonight, and I've ordered food." From the corner of my eye, Edward stiffened.

"Billy?" My eyebrows rose. "But I thought-"

"We're still friends," Charlie interrupted once again, "And I understand he had strange… _theories _about your boyfriend." I cringed at the word "boyfriend'. Edward and I felt so much more for each other. "He's willing to be nice to you, though. But, Edward…" He glanced at Edward.

He spread his fingers though his tousled hair. "No, I was just about to leave – homework!"

My lips puckered, silently pouting. Just because Billy was somewhat… _hostile_… didn't mean Edward was the one who had to be kicked out of the house. Then again, I suppose I should take Billy and Charlie's friendship into consideration – I should allow them time together without Billy having to tense with a 'cold one' in the same house as him.

"Okay," Charlie said, "I guess I'll see you later, Edward." Then to me, "I'll tell you when they're here."

And with that, he shut the door, leaving me to glare at Edward.

"What?" He smiled.

"You're leaving because of some old man?" I demanded, fuming. My breath caught, however, when he leaned toward me, his mint-fresh breath mingling with mine. His hand stroked my hair lovingly.

I could see the dazzling affect working in his honey-colored eyes. "I'll be back as soon as _Billy_," he snarled the name, "is gone. Just have patience, Bella." Huffing, I folded my arms and looked away from him.

Stupid, dazzling eyes.

"Why aren't you frustrated or mad?" I suddenly asked, staring up at Edward. He arched an eyebrow, confused by my question. Usually, when he was _forced _to leave me, it seemed he'd grow undeniably angry or irritated. Edward sent another one of my favorite crooked smiles.

"I can wait," he replied, casual. "But I _will_ be back immediately," he promised, more severe. His eyes darkened, and with one last glance at me, he was staring out the window, his face blank.

"But can't you just…" I blinked, searching for an answer. "Wait outside?" I was whining, but a part of me understood that being deprived of Edward in a situation such as this (with Victoria and Charles) was frightening. I could _never _fight off a vampire, and Edward _was _my protector, my savior.

He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Bella." His eyes lightened. "I'll come back soon – I merely have to speak with Alice." He cupped the side of my face once again, reassuring. "If anything was to happen tonight, she'd know. Charles and Victoria haven't been planning anything." Edward's eyes narrowed. "But as soon as I talk with her, I'll come straight back."

Defeated, I nodded slowly.

-

As Charlie and Billy sat on the couch, the TV blaring in their faces, I glanced anxiously at the clock. To my right, Jacob stood, somewhat uncomfortable. After making dinner for them, Charlie and Billy decided to watch a little TV. Right now, they were speaking over the television over trivial matters, in my opinion. Occasionally, I felt my feet shifting and my fingers fiddling with the pockets of my jeans. I chewed on my lower lip.

"How are things going with _Edward_, Bella?"

Startled, I looked up to see both Charlie and Billy eyeing me. Sluggishly, I turned my gaze to Billy. He was staring at me, unreadable. By the sound of his voice, I noted that he was trying to seem nonchalant.

"Dad…," Jacob warned in a low voice.

A false smile formed on my face. "Great, Billy! We have _loads_ of fun together." My lip twitched. So it was going to be one of _those _conversations with Billy, was it? Involuntarily, my eyes narrowed slightly.

"That's nice to know," he replied, his casual voice wavering.

I smirked.

"Yes, it's all wonderful," Charlie interjected, sensing the tension, "But the game is back on." Turning to Billy, he gestured to the screen. After a short pause, Billy was facing the screen, grimacing. I could hear Jacob's sigh.

"I'm sorry about my dad." Turning, I stared at Jacob, who now stood next to me. A frown was plastered across his dark face. I could see the loose strands of hair resting around his neck. He was kind, but I could feel how flustered he was around me.

"It's okay," I assured, smiling brightly. "I'm used to it, I guess."

He grinned. "Used to it? You mean, people usually put down your relationship with…" His eyes seemed to grow solemn. "Edward?"

"Yeah," I sighed, my eyes straying on the floor.

"Oh, well, that's great." He chuckled. I could imagine the redness flushing across his face. And I thought _I _blushed easily? With another heavy sigh, I sauntered into the kitchen, feeling suddenly lonely without Edward's presence. _He'll be back soon_, I told myself_, No need to be clingy_. But Edward was my life, and without him, this 'life' I had was meaningless – I wouldn't be whole.

"You doze off, a lot," Jacob commented, trailing into the kitchen.

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I do; usually when Edward's not around." I mentally smacked myself for admitting that to _Jacob_, of all people. I shifted my eyes stealthily in his direction, only to see his brown eyes averted to the tiled floor.

"Um, well…" I fumbled with my words, trying to shatter the awkwardness that surrounded me and Jacob. "Isn't it _great _that Charlie and Billy are getting along, again? It's been awhile." I motioned toward the living room where an outburst of disappointment erupted.

Jacob's cheery mood returned. "Yeah! It was terrible having to spend _everyday _with him wallowing and being angry." He waved his hand dismissively.

"I know what you mean," I murmured, remembering Edward's different emotions that I would experience ever-so-often – sorrow, envy, frustration, and anger (toward himself, but never me. I've always wondered why he would be furious with me).

I already missed him, and it's only been an hour...

-

As I lie on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, my mind immediately drifted to Edward. He'd be back in a few minutes. Billy and Jacob left only a few short minutes ago, and it seemed Charlie and Billy's wavering friendship restored. I was glad for Charlie – he couldn't spend his _entire _day alone. But maybe, if Renee had never left, he'd be a more… _cheerful _man; being completely devoted to his 'wife'.

Apparently (from what Alice has told me), Edward was once a rather… _dark _and _secluded _person; often, his mind was plagued by an inner turmoil that his family could fathom. Carlisle and Esme believed it was from not finding a 'mate' – a woman to love. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sometimes figured it was a part of his personality – to be detached.

Alice, however, knew better.

Yes, he was lonely, but he merely needed someone to erase the thoughts of him being a 'monster'. Someone to help ease away the thoughts that lingered in his mind everyday. Someone that was _truly _fascinating and not at all naïve.

"And that's where you come in, Bella," she had joked.

Honestly, I could never find anything "fascinating" about me – I was an average girl with the 'Plain Jane' look. There was nothing exceptionally interesting or special about me. Edward found this idea absurd…

I was brought out of my trance by a flurry of red, dashing right past me.

"Bella…" It was low; controlled…

And it caused a tremble to travel through my body. The hairs on the back of my neck bristled, while my jaw tightened in terror. Standing, I found myself petrified and too frightened to actually utter a whimper.

Suddenly, I was being forced backward, with a cold hand pressed against my mouth, covering the scream that would have escaped my mouth as I was brutally slammed into the wall, plaster cracking. A savage snarl rippled through the room, and I couldn't even blink as I realized my kidnapper and I where no longer in my bedroom. A rush of blistering night air raced onto me. The ice-cold hand clamped tighter around my mouth, forcing the cream back into my stomach.

The scream for Edward.

And it occurred to me when something sharp bit into my side, tearing flesh. The rusty smell was hectic all around me, and to my horror, I could see a splatter of crimson blood spray across my vision just as a malicious, humorless laugh broke through the night.

_My _blood was slowly draining… My eyesight blurred, and darkness seemed to be closing in. With a final gasp, I could feel the pain dispersing, and I was met with release when my vision completely closed in.

… And I felt nothing.

-

(APOV)

"What did you see, Alice?" Edward's panicked voice echoed in my ear. The dread wrapped around my body in a tight clasp. Blinking, I stared up at him with horror-struck eyes; finally, I had been brought out the trance.. He merely gazed at me, pleading.

"It was… Bella." Her name rolled sadly off my tongue.

"What about Bella?" he pressed, his voice breaking.

A low gasp fell through my lips. "Victoria, and…" I could finish, because Edward was gone, running desperately toward Bella's house. I stood there, stone still. How could I not have seen this sooner? How could Victoria get past Edward without him smelling her? Why Bella? These questions were spinning through my mind, taunting me.

Unexplainable guilt raked my body.

"Bella," I whispered, staring at the floor. My knees gave way, and I fell to the ground, my shoulders hunched. My head was in my hand as I shook, praying that the vision hadn't happened, and Bella would be safe. She wouldn't be…

If I could cry, I would be sobbing at this moment. The blood – it was everywhere, and the scent coating every inch of the dewy grass I had seen. And Victoria – she was so… happy. The smile I saw on her face was a satisfied one. My mind was suddenly engulfed with images of Bella – her wonderful blush, her sheer intellect, her sweet smile… It would be gone forever.

_And I had forever to remember. _


	6. Beautiful Disaster

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **Of course, I expected this outburst. Is Bella dead? Well, read on, and you'll find out. Keep in mind, however, that I ADORE and WORSHIP _sad endings _– if a movie/book isn't sad or depressing at the end, it's kind of annoying to me. But anyway, I'm a bit disappointed with this chapter. But the others will be better. Oh, and this story may not lead in the direction you think. Charles will also be back.

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Six – **Beautiful Disaster

(Esme's POV)

With a blank expression, I followed Alice's broken speech as she spoke with us in a monotone voice about what was happening. A terrible pain ripped through my body, creating a huge, gaping hole in my chest as she explained Bella's… death. Alice seemed to refuse that Bella was indeed dead. She told us that –although there was much evidence that Bella was no longer living– there was no image of Bella's bloody, battered body.

Just… _her blood_.

"Damn it!" Emmett cursed, throwing his fist into the wall. Paint peeled and the plaster splintered. Rosalie stared at the ground, her lips in a firm line. I gazed at her for a long moment, trying to understand what emotions were raging in her mind. I couldn't break through her expressionless face. Jasper had a tense, yet calming arm around Alice's waist, while she stood with her shoulders draped down. Her head rested on his shoulder, and her eyes remained closed.

I sighed as Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, breathing over my shoulder.

"She's not _dead_," he said, confident, staring at each of my family. His voice, however, wavered at the word "dead".

Rosalie growled. "Oh, right. Blood, Victoria – How could she be-"

"_Rosalie_," I snapped in warning. With a prolonged look at my stern face, she finally crossed her arms and looked away; divine features becoming blank. However, it was then that I saw some sign of emotion flash across her ocher eyes.

Guilt.

I simply stared at her, unable to comprehend what I should say.

"We should go and help," I whispered. "Help Edward, I mean."

I caught a glimpse of Alice shaking her head lightly, as if helping him was useless – that it would do no good; hopeless. And I very much didn't want to see Edward's broken look for the next ten decades as he mourns over… Bella.

I let out a whimper.

"Emmett, can you come with me," Carlisle said in a light tone.

After take in long breaths, Emmett nodded, and he and Carlisle were gone – off to Bella's house. Jasper gazed at the door, maybe contemplating of he should follow his brother and father – to extract revenge. But I knew how he wouldn't be able to control himself if… if there was blood splattered all over the area.

My eyes, once again, lowered to the ground.

… _Bella's blood. _

-

(Edward's POV)

The scent…

It was incredibly strong – tempting me. I closed my eyes tightly, and charged more fiercely toward Bella's house; I was close. But the scent of her fresh blood, lingering all around me, was bringing heavy amounts of dread and fear into my tense body.

"Bella!" I immediately called out as I ran around the house, searching for her. The blood grew thicker, clasping hold of my body.

I shook off the temptation.

"_Please, Bella!_"

I halted so that I can scan the area, my eyes wide as I looked all around, trying to ignore the blood that coated the grass. Carefully, I stepped over a puddle of her burgundy blood, and kneeled, my hand reaching out.

I plucked a strand of hair off the dirt.

"Bella," I whispered, closing my eyes once more.

Standing now, I began to follow the rest of her scent. I could smell a small proportion of Victoria's scent, but it was slowly being overpowered by Bella's blood. A furious, sorrowful growl rippled from my throat; tearing through the air. My feet slammed onto the ground as I ran faster, trailing after Bella… and her blood. If I found Victoria, I'd ripe her to shreds… I would do worse than that, just to make her suffer as much as she was doing to me.

"Bella! Please, please, please be okay…"

Her scent and that of her blood was wavering. As tree after tree flew by, everything that was her scent began fading, until finally, I couldn't smell Bella. However, I kept running as Victoria's suddenly grew stronger. The need for _Bella _propelled my legs to move rapidly.

My fists tightened and my jaw was set as I contained the horrid roar that was building in my throat…

It seemed like hours of this worry when I became aware of the treaty, and I began to contemplate my choices: I could wait until Carlisle arrived, and we sort this out on how to cross over, or I could go onto their territory and find Bella instantly… with Victoria…

I snarled, choosing to go now. I could care less about the treaty right now when Bella could be…

"No," I whispered aloud. Bella could not be dead… Not at all. She couldn't –can't– leave me; alone in a world where she doesn't exist to keep me happy. I've already felt this before, and if Bella is… Then I have no other choice.

'Living' without her was unbearable.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. I lifted my chin to sniff the air, and Victoria's scent was shoved aside as another, more disgusting smell burned my nose. I gritted my teeth as if to keep the smell of wet dog away.

To my side, a loud howl broke through the forest.

My eyes widened as I turned to stare at the outline of a huge, furry, burly….

Werewolf.

"_What the hell?" _I growled lowly, gazing at it for a few seconds. The wolf's sharp yellow eyes stared at me with a mix of hatred and hostility, and with a thunderous snarl at it, I ran even quicker, trying to outrun it. I knew I was on _their _territory, but I was unaware that werewolves were actually on the premises. Sensing my need to escape, the wolf began to shift to my side, coming closer. Its large paws pounded on the soaked dirt.

"Not now," I whispered, hopeless as images of Bella surged through my mind. I _needed _her – I needed her warming smile, her crimson, tempting blush, her sleep talking, her hearty laughs… There was no chance I could survive if she was gone; ruthlessly torn from my 'life'.

Suddenly, her scent came back, slamming into my body. Barring my teeth, I ignored the werewolf, and ran ahead.

I had more important matters rather than a messily _mutt_…

-

(Esme's POV)

I paced back and forth, the soles of my shoes tapping lightly against the hardwood. Alice sat on the sofa, her palm resting under her chin as she stared, wide-eyed, at the ground; Jasper, shifting the side, looped his arm around her tiny waist. Rosalie stood by the door; leaning against the wall. Her eyes remained trained on the window as she awaited her husband's arrival.

"She's not dead, she's not dead…"

With a perplexed look, I stared at Alice. She was swaying up and down, her lips moving swiftly to say this over and over again. Rosalie, after finally tearing her gaze away from the glass, stared at her sister, pity spilling into her golden eyes.

"Jasper, please," I begged in a light voice, gesturing to Alice.

With a nod, Jasper leaned toward her, his power flowing through the wide room. She seemed to calm down, especially as Jasper began to rub her arm soothingly. His hair spilled over his shoulder, flaying in front of her.

"This is my fault," Alice whispered. "If only I had gotten a vision-"

"It's not your fault," Rosalie snapped, her eyes straying from Alice to the window so that she could continue to peer through the clear glass. Jasper stared at his wife, somewhat frustrated and angry with himself.

I sighed. "It's not anyone's fault."

Rosalie turned to stare at me, an icy smile plastered on her face. "Of course, it's _Edward's_ fault."

I gazed at her, astonished. "_Ho_w?"

"For bringing the _human _into this in the first place," she growled. "If she had just ignored us and continued on with her life, –and if Edward had just ignored her– then she probably would still be… _alive_." Rosalie gritted her teeth, as if the word pained her.

"It's not his fault, it's not Bella's fault, it's not Esme's fault," Alice's angered voice broke through. "Rosalie, it is _no one's _fault. None of us intended for all of this trouble to occur, so for once, just shut your mouth, and don't speak! And Bella is not dead!"

Rosalie stared at Alice, eyes widening. Her arms hung limply at her side, and for once, the cool, untouched barrier around Rosalie's mind fell; crumbling to the ground as she gazed at her sister from across the room. Silence reigned supreme. Alice didn't even meet Rosalie's incredulous look. In fact, Alice's eyes still lingered on the ground, unfathomable pain swimming through them.

Alice was broken, once again.

-

(Edward's POV)

I stopped, finally reaching where her scent appeared to cut off. All around the forest surrounding me, Victoria's horrible smell broke through the thick, raw air. I could smell the rain ready to fall from the darkened, grey sky. As if from some tragic movie, the thunder crackled, sending a bright stream of light flashing across the sky. Heavy rain fell, splashing on the forest ground. My tousled hair became drenched, and it became hard to concentrate on Bella's and Victoria's different scents.

My eyes narrowed.

"Victoria!" I shouted, my knuckles tightening. "Where are you? I can _smell_ you!"

A terrible sound of laughter formed, breaking through the rain. "Oh, Edward," Victoria's chilling voice sounded, "You can calm down. Bella's… alive, I guess you could say. She's a bit beaten up, though…"

And then she came forth, her dark form sauntering easily through the powerful rain. Fiery red hair plastered around her face, while fierce burgundy eyes burned dangerously; gleaming in the grey air. Bella's blood clamped my thirst. I inhaled, trying to ignore it.

"Here," she sneered, her hand grasping something. "Take _it_. It's no fun anymore."

To my horror and fury, she threw Bella forward like a rag doll. Victoria smiled in triumph. My breath caught as I stared at my love, sprawled helplessly across the soaked ground, rain pounding on her bloody, beaten body. Quickly, I kneeled and held her close, checking for her pulse.

It was faltering.

"You know, it was fun – hearing her scream and all," Victoria said, nonchalant as she circled around me. "And I bet you had fun murdering my mate, didn't you?" She snarled, teeth glistening. "It was even more of a thrill when I bit her, though. She tastes delicious, by the way."

I sucked in a gasp, horrified.

At that moment, Bella sent out a booming shriek that shattered through the rain-filled sky. She began to wither and squirm; wiggling her side where the blood coated her skin. I ignored the temptation and stared up at Victoria, murderous.

"Yes, I bit her," she continued, flipping her wet hair back. "You know, I've always wondered how you'd been able to hold back. I mean, it took a great deal to hold back, but I did it. I left enough venom in her to-"

Her voice broke off.

Again, the smell of dog struck me – approaching quickly.

Victoria took a step backward, unsure as she gazed at me, then to the source of where the smell was coming from. To my right, through the evergreen and rain, yellow eyes glared at us. I could see its fur bristling.

"What the…?"

I growled, however, not knowing of what to do. Bella let out another scream of pure pain, and this seemed to set the wolf off. With a loud snarl, it bounded in my directon; sloshing through the rain. Victoria, shrieking, ran off, and I cursed myself for not taking care of her pathetic life.

The werewolf approached, anger leaking in its piercing eyes.

"Don't!" I snarled, holding Bella tighter against my chest. "I need to help her!"

It advanced, blocking out my raspy pleas. The wolf snapped his teeth at me, now soaking with saliva. Clenching my jaw, I clasped hold of Bella, held her in my arms as I shakily stood, and began to saunter away, steadily; my eyes remained cautiously on the large wolf. Her seemed bewildered by my action, and blazing eyes traveled from me, and then to Bella. His eyes widened in…? I couldn't read his expression.

"Please," I whispered, my body leaning forward to shield her from the loud, pounding rain. "I can save her. She deserves to live, and you know that; she's innocent." I couldn't understand what I was saying – I was too engrossed in Bella. Her breathing was ragged. I could hear her faint heartbeat.

The wolf huffed, spraying water around it.

"Don't let her die." I was begging to a _werewolf_, of all beings – our mortal enemies! But my words seemed to be stringing into their own sentences as my need to help Bella became more frantic. I knew someone –hopefully Carlisle– would come soon.

He began to shake; the deep black fur losing length, his features forming to be more human. And after a few shorts moments, the wolf had morphed into a man, his ruffled hair instantly becoming drenched by the rain. He had dark skin and was very tall and tough-skinned for a _human_. I ignored his nude form and strode forward, Bella still clinging in my arms. I needed to get out of here.

"I need to save her," I continued. "She's been bitten by another vampire."

The man sneered. "And _how_ are you going to save her?" he challenged, gesturing to Bella. Another ear-piercing scream rumbled from her chest, and I cringed. He stared at her, pity drowning in his dark eyes. They hardened, however, when he stared back up at me.

"I'm going to find my father, another vampire, and he'll help. He can do it." I felt a pang of grief strike me. Could Carlisle help Bella without…?

His eyebrows furrowed. "Carlisle? What can he do? You remember the treaty right?" His voice was slowly losing its calmness.

"I'm not sure how Carlisle can help," I admitted, ignoring the other flash of thunder. "But he won't… I remember the treaty, but _please_… I need to bring her to Carlisle. She's lost a lot of blood, and the venom…." My voice trailed off.

His eyes were trained on Bella. Something occurred to him. "Why do you care?" he asked in harsh tone. "You're a _blood-sucker_ and she's a human – she's your dinner, isn't she? Why is she so special? Because she'd make a good _leech_?"

My eyes flickered to Bella's battered form. "I care because I love her."

He stared at me, livid.

"You…?"

"Yes," I snapped, becoming increasingly impatient, "And I need to save her. I'm going to be going now, and I could care less about what you say." Snarling at him, I charged into the forest, running past trees and bushes. Bella moaned before another tremendous screech tumbled from her lips. The blood soaking on her side began to slid down her cold skin; the rain washing it away.

I was met with relief when I found Carlisle and Emmett, both stopping to watch me.

"What happened?" Emmett demanded, his large hand pressed against his mouth. He teetered slightly, but I could tell that her blood was slowly drying. Carlisle was not at all affected, and stepped closer.

"Victoria," I breathed out, "She… bit Bella."

Carlisle's eyes widened, and immediately, he leaned over her. I scanned his mind.

_Too much venom. It's too late_. His eyes lingered on the bite mark embedded into her flesh.

"Too late?" I hissed, angered. "I can just suck the venom out, can't I?"

He stared up at me, solemn. "I'm sorry, Edward, but with the amount of venom moving through her body, it's far too late for that. But the amount of venom worries me," he sighed, brushing his hand against the torn skin. "Come on, we need to bring her to our home. She has lost a lot of blood."

As we ran fiercely back home, I pressed into Carlisle's mind, only to find that he was blocking me with all his effort. Why would the venom worry him? I gazed at Bella, pained. If I hadn't left, she wouldn't be like this. Her screams erupted again, this time lasting for minutes.

"_Edward, it burns!"_ she hollered, her nails digging into the fabric of my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered, resting her in my arms as she withered and frantically tugged at my shirt. Curling her fingers, she whimpered now, burying her face into my chest as salty tears streamed down her face. The rain pattered against her chilled skin. Emmett worriedly glanced at Bella's tormented form and then converted his gaze onto my face, scanning for the emotions that I hid.

Carlisle, running beside me, spoke up. "We smelled werewolf," he clarified, inclining his head curiously in my direction. "Did you?"

"I encountered one," I sneered, remembering the time wasted with that filthy dog. "It took awhile to get past him without provoking his hostility. He allowed for me to take her, but I guess that was due to me running off… Bella's more important than a stupid _treaty_."

Emmett and Carlisle stared at me, wide-eyed.


	7. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all the readers and reviewers; especially the reviews who give me some advice or constructive criticism. I'm slowly starting to go into the whole "Writer's Block" dilemma, so I'm trying to keep away from that. Anyway, enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Seven – **Welcome to the Black Parade

(BPOV)

I cringed in pain as a rapid fire spread through my veins, burning everything inside and out of my frail body. All my vision could see was a thick veil of darkness. Whispers sounded from every corner, dread filling their voices. A terrible scream shot from my throat; shattering through the air. My body was shaking horribly and at this moment, I would have welcomed _death_ with open arms.

Anything was better than this.

But the blazing heat pressed against my body. Gritting my teeth, I turned, and arched my back as another painful scream broke through my lips, and echoed through the space around me. I could hear one of the voices let out a furious growl.

"Too much venom."

I kept hearing this phrase being whispered over and over again, each time becoming more hopeless.

Venom?

My mind couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. The darkness and the burning flames began to consume my body – spreading. I bit down hard on my tongue before it finally tore; copper blood spilled from my mouth. My bottom lip quivered.

"How will the amount of venom affect her?"

What's going on? Even after lifting my eyelids, my eyesight blurred drastically. Before I could shove it back down my throat, another tremendous howl spilt the air. The fire struck my chest now, and it felt as if my flesh was peeling. I began to reach up, but something strapped around my wrist held my hand back. Curling my fingers into fists, I started to squirm, not understanding what was happening.

"It'll be over soon, Bella," a cool voice breathed into my ear.

I cried out, my body tensing, and a cold relief pressed gently down on my chest, forcing me back onto the smooth fabric below me. Something light brushed against my forehead – like the ruffles of a feather.

"Will she still 'turn' with this much venom in her?" a velvety voice choked.

I coughed now; my mind felt heavy. Tension hung thickly in the room, I could tell. The refreshing hand smoothed down my chest to linger on my stomach. Breathing heavily, I let out a gasp as the pain shot to my lower half. The burning flared to life once more.

"I'm leaving," a harsh voice lashed out, "This screaming is annoying."

I trembled, wanting desperately for the fire to wither away.

"I'm not sure what the venom will do to her," a calm voice admitted; his controlled calmness seemed to be wavering. "I've never seen what too much venom can do to a human, but maybe…" This man's voice broke off. I inclined my head, trying to see the person speaking.

"She can't die!" the velvety voice ground out in fury and terrified fear. "That _won't _happen!"

Someone sighed.

"You didn't want her to become a vampire, but now that it's happening, all you want is for her to have a safe transformation," a silvery voice whispered, "All we can hope now is that she converts into a vampire safely. Yelling about won't do any good."

My lips parted as another scream flung from my mouth. When would this fire stop? Where was Edward? What were they talking about? Terror leaked into my mind as realization finally dawned on my disoriented thoughts.

I might die because of the venom injected into me.

"I want her to _not_ be in pain for long!" his beautiful voice shouted furiously. A violent crash vibrated through the ground. "And if this god damn venom won't stop, then what's going to happen to her?" A deep snarl split the tension in half.

I sobbed dryly; no tears producing.

How long would this pain last?

-

(Esme's POV)

I watched as Rosalie loudly stamped down the stairs, her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she took long strides toward the door. Emmett trailed closely behind her, a pleading look on his face. Frustration drowned in Rosalie's onyx eyes as her body trembled.

"We have to stay," Emmett pleaded, placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Rosalie spun around angrily, eyes blazing with irritation. As I stared deeply at her, I could see the hint of emotional turmoil and stress etched into her face.

"_We? You_ can stay, but I have to get out of here," she snapped, gesturing to the front door.

Above, Bella's cry of pain echoed through the house, as well as an ear-splitting crash. Rosalie's glanced above her, more annoyance becoming evident on her beautiful face, now contorted with distress. "I have to leave," she stated lowly. "It won't be for long, but… I can't take this right now."

"You can't leave with Charles and Victoria out there!" Emmett yelled.

My eyes widened.

He _never _raised his voice at her, but by the look of terror and doubt in his eyes, I knew he wouldn't leave her alone with two savage, determined vampires. Rosalie seemed taken aback by his outburst, and her features softened slightly, before hardening as her pride came racing back across her face. Her lips were set in a firm line.

"I need to, Emmett," she murmured, barely lifting her lips.

He stared at her, begging. Instinctively, I straightened my back and leaned forward from the sofa, interjecting their argument. "Emmett's right, Rosalie," I said, staring into her ebony eyes, "With _them _out there, it's not safe."

"They don't want _me_," she hissed back, folding her arms over her chest. "And I'm still going."

I rubbed my temple, exasperated.

"If you're going," Emmett suddenly whispered, voice grim, "Then I'll follow…"

Rosalie watched her husband carefully, however, he did not meet her heated gaze. Instead, his eyes remained on the ground, and I could tell how doubtful he was of his decision. Blinking, Rosalie grasped his hand, and began to tow him toward the door, a tinge of guilt flashing across her softening eyes. "Fine," she muttered, "You can follow along, _if_ you think it's the right choice."

"You can't go," I interrupted, instantly running to the front door. I stood in front of them, blocking their way out. "It's not safe – not with _those two _rampaging through Forks. I can't loose anyone! Not my family!" My eyes narrowed. "I'm not letting you by."

Rosalie sighed. "Mother, _please_… I can't take this right now. _I'm _stressed out, grumpy, and feel as if my mind is going to explode."

"No," I growled, stepping back to press my back firmly against the door. "We're all distressed and tired, but if you think that _you're _the one who feels so terrible right now, think again, Rosalie. Edward's up there, having to watch his love in immense pain, and there's also Carlisle trying to figure out if Bella will _live_ through this. For once, in these past months, think of _Bella_ and _Edward_, your family…"

Emmett ran is fingers through his hair, while Rosalie averted her eyes to the ground. After a prolonged silence, she spoke. "… I'll stay," she whispered, defeated. With that, she turned, and headed back up the stairs to her room. Emmett smiled at me, pleased.

"Thank you," he said, before running after her.

I slumped back on the sofa, exhausted.

"I loved your speech," someone said, voice like wind chimes. Alice appeared then, a wide grin stretched across her pixie-like face. However, through the depths of her golden eyes, I saw utter helplessness dancing behind a false mask.

"How's Bella doing?" I prompted.

Alice's serene features fell. "Carlisle's not sure," she admitted in a low voice, "He thinks Bella might die from the amount of venom in her, and he thinks she _might _transform into a vampire, but it will take _way _more than an average three days…" She moaned, hopeless. "Poor, Bella."

"Poor, Bella." I nodded my head in agreement. Alice, with one long look at my face, headed back up the stairs.

-

(APOV)

I gingerly opened the door, only to me met with a flurry of pain-filled cries and wails. Closing my eyes, I stepped over the threshold, and prepared for the worst when I reopened my eyes. Bella squirmed on the bed – tossing on her side, trying to desperately to break through the leather straps that held her down. Another scream tore through her clenched lips. Edward sat next to her, grim, as he rubbed his palm up and down her stomach. Carlisle stood not far away, in deep thought, I could tell. Neither lifted their head at my arrival.

"What are we going to do with Charlie?" I announced, walking to stand on one side of the bed. "And Renée? How do we deal with all this once Bella is vampire?" At least, I _hoped _that Bella would become a vampire. I cringed as another cry pierced my ears. Bella thrashed on the bed; her foot slammed into the end of the sheets, causing part of the blanket to slide down the bed.

Carlisle looked up, now, eyes blank. "I'm not sure, yet. Since Charlie had last seen her in bed, they would think she was kidnapped, and Bella would be reported as _missing_. We'd have to stay here for awhile – to not seem suspicious."

"_Death_…" Edward scoffed, eyes remaining on Bella.

I sighed. "That makes sense, I suppose. How you figured out how the venom will affect her?"

"I have," Carlisle replied, "And I'm sure the transformation will simply be more… _excruciating_ than the normal transformation." Edward growled lowly, anger seething on his face. His hand clasped Bella's in a tight hold.

"Edward," she sobbed, rolling her head.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, feeling awkward at the moment as Edward leaned forward to press his forehead against Bella's. He began to whisper soothing words to her. Bella's chest was heaving as she breathed deeply, and his words seemed to cool her down. The rain pattered against the glass of the large windows. Heavy wind seemed to sweep across Forks. I stared out the window, lost in thought.

It seemed odd that I would have had a vision at the last second. I had a feeling that Victoria's knows my power and how it works – she must be quite the unpredictable _person _to be able to make such a quick decision. I wondered how her revenge would have played out if that _werewolf _hadn't interrupted Victoria's vindictive speech.

A shiver ran down my back… I'm _glad _the _dog _interjected in their little 'conversation'.

"I'm not going to enjoy Charlie's reaction," I muttered, weary.

Carlisle closed his eyes tightly, somewhat pained. "I'm not going to enjoy it, either."

"Maybe you and I could tell him," I offered, staring up at Carlisle, "Together, I mean. I'd be easier on him if I were there."

"Yes." Carlisle smiled. "It would. Charlie seems to like you."

Bella's eyes snapped open in horror, and I covered my eyes as she screamed Charlie's name in agony. Edward's eyes seemed to take a darker edge as he gazed at her with grief. Reaching up, he consoled her by stroking her hair and softly pressing his lips against hers.

"I'm going to kill Victoria," he sneered, turning his glare in our direction. "I'm going to slaughter her and dispatch of her pathetic life!"

Carlisle shook his head at Edward. "We have no other choice, but at the moment, let's just settle down…

"_Settle down?_" Edward's eyebrows rose, disbelieving. "I can't settle down with Bella in pain, and to know that it's going to last _longer_ than three or four days? Do you know what I'm suffering through right now? What _Bella _is suffering through?"

I brushed a strand of loose spiked hair away from eye. "Wouldn't the amount of venom in her body actually make the process quicker?" I asked Carlisle, ignoring Edward's fuming eyes as he glared down.

"It would." Carlisle nodded his head. "But since it's so quick, the venom might still be burning in her body. It doesn't take much venom to eliminate the body fluids, and there will be extra venom. Usually, the more venom there is, the transformation process would pass by quicker, but her bites were deliberately placed. I figure as much as six to seven days."

Edward snarled.

"What will the extra venom do to her?" I pressed, leaning forward to spread my fingers through Bella's tangled hair.

"Give her more…" Carlisle paused, unsure. "Aggression, maybe. It's hard to tell."

I wiped a hand across Bella's forehead; now beaded with a cold sweat. "She'll be an aggressive vampire her first year? She'll be hostile? How will we handle that?" I chuckled without humor. "A savage Bella."

Edward's eyes turned deep metallic.

-

(RPOV)

I pressed my palms against my ears, suddenly wishing I didn't have such acute hearing as Bella howled in pure agony. Emmett pulled my closer against his hard chest, his cool breath whispering against the nape of my neck. Lifting my hands, I circled my arms around his neck. I cringed, however, as another one of Bella's violet screams shattered the tension-ridden air.

"I feel sorry for her," Emmett whispered.

"I'll admit…," I murmured softly, "That I pity her at the moment." And it was true – every word. Although I've never seen her as more than an insignificant _human_, even I have the heart to realize the torture she was drowning in. And it could last for a week!

I groaned.

We stayed liked this – me sitting on his lap as he smoothed his hand up and down my body. The light drizzle outside began to pick up speed; becoming a violent storm, I noted. It wasn't odd for the rain to change drastically. Black clouds scattered the air. Wind raged against the glass of the wide windows. Suddenly, Emmett stiffened.

"Do you smell that?"

Standing, we walked over to the window. I stared out, my chin lifted as I sniffed the air, all the while peering out through the glass. Scanning the area, it took a great deal of concentration to stare through the bleak shower or rain.

A growl tumbled from my lips.

Outside, amidst the heavy rain, Charles stood, a malicious smirk carved on his face. In that second, Emmett was already charging outside the house, not even bothering to see which one of the _two _it was, and at that moment, I could hear the growls of three other vampires sounding through the house.

With one last glance up at our house, Charles was gone.

I ran from the house; racing through the rain. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward vanished into the forest, determination settling on their faces. I watched them, dread dawning on my heart. I had stopped a few ways away from our home. From above, I could see Alice staring out the window of the room Bella was screaming in, grim.

Why would he come here, knowing we outnumbered him? Was this a trap? Grimacing, I walked backward into the house, feeling uneasy as my eyes remained on the thick forest where my husband, brothers, and father had gone. A sudden scent rammed into my body, and I bumped into something hard.

Whirling around, I was met with deep, hungry burgundy eyes.

-

(APOV)

"What's that smell?" I asked aloud, knowing full well Bella couldn't answer. Breathing heavily, she shifted her head, her eyes half-open. Just seconds ago, I had smelt Victoria's scent, and now, Charles's. Esme was in the room in seconds, eyes wide.

"I can smell him," she whispered, terrified.

After a brief glance at Bella, I was running out of the room, Esme following behind. "It's coming from downstairs?" I yelled. Landing on the bottom step, I stopped just in time to see Rosalie bump into Charles's tall, brooding form.

"Rosalie!" I cried, leaping forward.

With a vicious growl, Rosalie was jumping at Charles, teeth barred. Behind, thunder crackled in the sky, sending a streak of blue lightening barreling into a tree. The bark snapped in two, just as Rosalie had pinned Charles to the ground…

Just as Charles stared up into Rosalie's eyes.


	8. Black Cloud Rising

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **Things will go back to Esme eventually, okay? I truly do appreciate every review I'm getting, especially some the advice. I'm sorry if I don't catch some grammar/spelling mistakes. As a way of gratitude toward you readers and reviewers… Hey, here's a virtual cookie:D

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Eight – **Black Cloud Rising

(Edward's POV)

Moss-covered bark and puddle drenched soil flew past me in a blur. On both my sides, Emmett and Jasper ran, evident fury and determination carving onto their faces. My lips curled back as a terrible snarl ripped from my throat. _His _scent –Charles– lingered in front of us.

"Stop!" Emmett shouted suddenly, confusion forming on his face. My foot slammed into the mud, halting my rapid moving feet. Frustrated, I whirled around to glare at him with onyx eyes. Jasper growled lowly.

"What is it?" I demanded.

He lifted his chin, sniffing the air. "His scent split in two – in front of us and behind us."

"_What?_" I sneered, incredulous. However, I suddenly smelt him in front of us, farther down, and in back of us, closer. The one in front of us was a stranger scent, somewhat not like Victoria's. But in the back… I hissed, murderous. That was definitely Charles.

Carlisle snarled. "Edward and I will go to Charles. Emmett and Jasper–you two go after the vampire in front of us and find out what's going on," he ordered. In that instant, we were separating; charging after our targets. It didn't take long to arrive back home, but the sight that came into view brought another dangerous growl to rip from Carlisle's chest.

Charles let a motionless Rosalie to fall to the ground, her eyes blank. As if sensing us, he turned around, a smirk on his face. I immediately looked down, not meeting his gaze. Damn power…

_His eyes_, I warned Carlisle, severe.

Carlisle nodded. _I know…_

Esme, shakily, had shoved Charles forward; knocking him to the drenched ground. Mud splashed across his face, which had now lost its smugness. Instead, he scowled, his eyes blazing a fiery red. Above, near the top window, Bella's horrid scream pierced the night air. Dark clouds seemed to shroud the grey night sky. The shimmering, ghostly white moon had been covered by a thin veil of black clouds.

Carlisle had proceeded to tackle Charles to the ground, holding him down. I was by his side in a second, restraining Charles as he lashed, his teeth barred and eyes wild. Esme trembled slightly, her pale hands pressed over her mouth; gold eyes wide with horror.

"Damn it." I could hear Alice curse, furious.

_Why didn't I see this?_

I growled, the noise rippling from my chest.

_Kill him! _Alice screamed in my head. She wanted him disposed of–away from our lives forever. We –Carlisle and I– were going to tear apart his limbs, and leave his body parts to burn under a crackling orange blaze of fire. Esme would be safe.

Victoria will be next.

I was taken off guard when I was shoved to the side by a hard force, coming from the wrong direction. Charles, his arm released, hurled his clenched fist at Carlisle, casting him off to the side. My eyes traveled to the side as I pushed myself up from the ground. My eyes burned with seething fury.

There _she _was, her arms folded across her chest, smug. Charles's half-buttoned silk shirt draped down to her thighs, a pang of his scent coating her body. Through the darkness, her eyes seemed more intense and excited than Charles's. Another of Bella's terrible cries shot through the air. Victoria titled her head, smirking at her own work. Ignoring Charles's and Carlisle's struggling, I sauntered toward her, steady.

Behind, Jasper and Emmett had broken through the forest, enraged by the fact that they had been sidetracked so easily. As Jasper raced to Carlisle's aid, Emmett's eyes strayed to where Rosalie lie on her back, unmoving. Within a second, he was kneeling by her, shaking her gently.

"This is what you get, _Cullen_," Victoria spat, redirecting my attention. Clouds crept across the glistening moon. The sky became a perpetual black, as if this was all a climatic battle in an epic movie. However, this was reality, and sometimes, the villain won.

"James got what he deserved, Victoria," I growled, approaching her cautiously. She didn't appear to lean forward, as if to attack, or step back, intimidated. She merely stood tall, unfazed by the disarray surrounding us: Jasper and Carlisle facing Charles, unable to fight to their fullest with their eyes averted from his, and Emmett trying to release Rosalie from her paralyzed state. Esme was watching on, horror-struck; frozen in her place.

_There's something wrong with Bella_, Alice's urgent voice rang through my head.

I stared at Victoria, torn between attacking her and helping Alice with Bella. _What's wrong? _I asked, carefully locking my eyes with Victoria in case she made a move. She cocked her head, not speaking, unmoving.

_She- _Her voice broke off.

Swiftly, I glanced up at the room, stressed. A wide wooden bookshelf –probably weighing about 70 pounds– had been heaved from the room. Breaking through the glass window, it landed on the ground with a _thud_. The wood was snapped and splintered. Sharp pieces of glass fell on the mud. A jagged hole remained in the window. Alice rushed to it, eyes wide, and I realized with a shock that it wasn't here who had thrown it.

All commotion had stopped.

_W-What the hell…? _Alice's staggered voice sounded in my head. _The transformation… It's not complete, yet. _

Charles, sensing the distraction, gestured toward Victoria, and in that moment, they were bolting in the house. With a vicious snarl, I charged after them, followed closely by Jasper and Carlisle. I didn't see Esme anywhere in the room. When we were near the room, the door was already broken; hanging off its hinges.

"Stay away from Bella!" Alice yelled, shoving Charles into a wall. Plaster crumbled to the floor. My head snapped in Bella's direction, where she kneeled by the bed, one strap still tied around her left wrist. The fingers on her right hand were uncurled into a claw. With another scream, she began to tug viciously at the other strap. The bed slid a few ways.

Launching myself across the room, I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to tow her back onto the bed. Shaking her head, a string of shouts and cries tumbled from her lips as she squirmed in my steely arms.

Carlisle and Jasper once again grasped Charles and pulled him forward. Victoria slipped away, heading toward the window. Bella threw out her arm, accidentally hitting Alice, who stumbled back, surprised by Bella's sudden strength.

Victoria shoved Carlisle and clamped a hand on Charles's arm, pulling him up and out of Jasper's grip. They both leaped from the window, not bothering to glance at the dismay that littered the room.

"Bella," I said through gritted teeth. "Stop struggling. It will be over soon," I promised.

_I think it is over_, Alice whispered in my head.

"Esme," Carlisle breathed, rushing past us to head downstairs. A few moments after leaving, Emmett had darted into the room, Rosalie by his side, seemingly free from Charles's power. I finally managed to place Bella on the bed and strap her in. Glaring up at me, she closed her eyes tightly, but continued to squirm.

"We'll go after them-"

"_NO!_" Alice cried, her arms spread out near the door. "They're going to lead you to the wolf's territory again. But this time, the _dog _won't be so pleased."

Emmett growled. "It's only _one mutt_."

"It's still a treaty," Jasper reminded him sharply.

"Is Esme alright?" I asked, breaking their oncoming argument. My hands gripped Bella's waist. She let out a low whimper, her fruitless struggles slowly dying down.

"Carlisle is consoling her," Rosalie answered, her voice raspy. Emmett pressed her closer to him. Their fingers entwined, Rosalie stared up to gaze into his eyes, all the while with him returning her deep stare. Bella cringed, a crease forming between her eyebrows. Her teeth were clenched down; jaw set. Outside, the ebony clouds began to dissipate, revealing the gleaming white moon as it shown through the shattered and cracked glass.

Carlisle came trudging in, holding Esme's shaky hand. "Was it Bella who had thrown that bookshelf?" he immediately asked, his eyes looking down at Bella's withering form. Pity swam through his topaz eyes.

"Yes," Alice answered, "It was weird. She just grew all strong, and once she released herself from one of the straps, she grabbed the first piece of furniture she could find, and hurled it across the room." Her eyes traveled to the broken window. A light breeze swept across the room. Bella arched her back, as if the cool wind gave her beautiful relief.

Carlisle's eyebrows pulled together, puzzled. "I'm not sure what's happening with her transformation. Apparently it _is _going by rather fast." He paused. "But her aggressive attitude will be hard to deal with."

"I can restrain her," I argued, sitting myself up, however, my palm still rested on her stomach as she breathed evenly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Rosalie interjected, her voice low. "She might be aggressive, or she will be. But at the moment, I think we should focus on Charles and Victoria." Her face darkened. "Why had they come here? To drive us away from some truth or plan? Didn't you read their minds, Edward?"

I looked away. "I was distracted."

"Well," she continued, calm, "I figure we cam just throw out wild guesses, then?" Sarcasm leaked in her acid voice. "Maybe they were trying to capture Bella? I'm not sure why; as if they hadn't given her enough pain!" She sneered. "But why did they come?"

Alice stepped in. "They were trying to take Bella," she started, angered, "But they keep underestimating us."

"Because we drink animal blood they think we're something like pacifists or weaklings?" Rosalie laughed, the sound resembling silk and wind. Emmett grinned and gripped her hand tighter.

"Why?" Jasper asked, unfolding more questions, "Why would they want Bella? She's already transforming, and I doubt they'd be able to rein her in once she fully turned into a vampire." The anger returned, burning in my mind. I didn't want this for her, but that filthy woman –Victoria– just had to ruin everything she had in life…?

"She'll be strong and powerless to human blood," Carlisle explained, bleak, "They can use her."

Before anyone could continue speaking, I interrupted, my eyes trained on the clock residing on the wall. I didn't want to discuss Bella's transformation anymore. "It'll be seven in several hours," I announced, pained. "Charlie will be waking up, and when he finds that his daughter isn't there…" My voice trailed off.

Carlisle sighed. "He'll come to us, wondering is she had come over early to visit. We'll say we haven't seen her since last night. They'll think she was kidnapped in the night, maybe–Charlie knows that you left after Billy came, Edward."

"She'll be considered missing," Jasper whispered.

"No one will ever find her," Rosalie started, her expression vacant, "And out of mourning and pain, we'll have to leave Forks; maybe a few months afterward." A story was unwraveling, I could tell. I stared down at Bella, solemn.

"No one will know what truly happened to her," Emmett said, staring out the window. "No one will suspect us."

Esme stepped forward, staring at each of us. "No one but Billy Black," she said. "And the werewolf."

"The treaty will be broken," Alice whispered in horror. I raked my fingers through my hair, suddenly wishing this was all over. I wanted nothing more than to kill Victoria for everything she has caused. And now… _werewolves_.

The treaty will be considered broken. More werewolves will come. Billy might pass something onto Charlie about Bella's whereabouts. Victoria and Charles want Bella _and _Esme…

_This will one hell of a year_, I heard Rosalie say in her mind, bitter.

I sighed, exhausted.

It will…

-

(Charlie's POV)

Pressing the button on the alarm clock, the shrill beeping stopped. Groggily, I sat up in bed, the heavy weight of sleep still taking a toll on my body. Throwing off the warm blanket, I slipped off the bed and headed out of the room toward the bathroom. I halted, however, when I saw Bella's room, the door half-open. An odd feeling of dread and worry pressed against my chest. I walked over to her room, and slowly pushed open the door. I peered inside, expecting to see her sleeping soundly in her bed.

Her bed was empty.

"Bella?" I called, worried. After scanning her room, I hurried to the bathroom, hoping she was simply getting ready. Panic kicked in when discovered it empty. _She's down stairs_, I assured myself, _Eating breakfast… _

"Bella?" I repeated, jogging downstairs and looking everywhere. She wasn't in any room, and I couldn't find any note. Frantic, I peered outside. Her red truck still resided in the parking space, untouched. Where could she have gone? In that moment, I was by the phone, calling everyone she had ever mentioned and everyone I knew: Billy and Jacob Black, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Henry Clearwater, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley… Not one knew where she could be… I was left with one that option; the only hope left.

The Cullen's.

I don't why I saved them for last, but I figure that'd be the only logical place she would be this early in the morning. Dialing their number, listened as the ringing continued. I prayed, hoping desperately that she'd be there.

"Hello, Cullen Residence." It was Dr. Cullen–"Carlisle".

I cleared my throat. "This is Charlie Swan, is Bella there with you…?"

"No, she's not. Why?" His voice mimicked my own concern.

_Oh, God…_

"I don't know where she is, and everyone I've called doesn't either." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Do you think Edward or Alice had taken her somewhere? Shopping maybe or-"

"They're all here," Carlisle interjected, worry in his voice, "My _entire_ family. Maybe she left somewhere-"

"Her car is here," I interrupted, losing all hope, "And if she walked somewhere, she would have left a note of some kind. She's responsible enough; she wouldn't leave without telling someone…"

He sighed. "If you'd like, my family and I will help search for her. They all care for her, especially Edward."

"That'd be great," I thanked, breathless, "Can you search places where you thinks she'd be? I'm calling the Police Station for help."

"Not a problem, Chief Swan," he said.

"Thanks. Bye." With that, I hung up and sprinted to my room. After slinging on my uniform and jogging back downstairs, I grabbed my belt and coat from the rack, took my keys, and ran outside, panicked. My steps slowed, however, when a sudden instinct took over.

_Search the area… _

Biting my lower lip, I sauntered around the house, peering into the woods. As far I could see, she was no where on the trail. Smog seemed to spill into the area. As my eyes remained on the woods, I nearly slid on something moist and stiff. I steadily kneeled down and patted the grass below me. My eyes widened as I stared at the red that covered my fingers.

Blood.

"Bella…," I moaned, threatening to break down. Standing, I ran back to the cruiser, ignoring the sound of the phone ringing in my house. Jumping into the car, I stabbed the keys into the ignition, reversed, and turned on my sirens as I spend down the street.

Where the hell was my daughter? I couldn't understand… Why would someone… _kidnap _her? I gritted my teeth, praying that the blood that stained the grass was no Bella's. She was _not_ murdered… Nothing is wrong. She'll be found, safe. I kept reassuring myself. It seemed to cause the rapid beat of my heart, but the emptiness lingering in my chest grew heavier.

Bella…

-

(Carlisle's POV)

"Charlie has called everyone," I announced to my family as they huddled around the wide living room. Edward was reluctant to leave Bella. He still stood stiffly near the staircase, edgy. "No one knows where she is," I continued, "And it seems that he doesn't suspect us."

Alice slumped down on the sofa, exasperated. "That's good… I'm just worried about Billy, though." She paused, malice dancing in her ocher eyes. "And the _dog _Edward encountered. They'll suspect us."

"They won't _suspect_ us," Rosalie declined, bitter, "They'll _know_ it was us. They'll be very angry, and it will make them blind to rational actions."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Victoria bit her. Billy doesn't know that."

"So the treaty _isn't_ broken," Esme clarified, a light smile on her divine face. "And the werewolf allowed Edward's mishap to go by. And the wolf knows too, right Edward? That you didn't bite her?"

He nodded. "He knows that I didn't bite her, but he'll have to explain that to Billy."

"…What if he lies," Emmett muttered darkly. "What if the _mutt _tells Billy that it wasn't Victoria, but one of us?"

"Why would he do that?" Alice snapped, bemused.

"Maybe he wants to start a fight," Emmett insisted. "Werewolves and vampires don't get along, remember?" He smiled bitterly. Rosalie shook her head at him, but leaned into his touch anyway.

I shook my head. "But Billy is more reasonable, and I'm hoping the wolf is, too…"

"_Hope_," Edward scoffed. With a heavy sigh, he was running back up the stairs; back to Bella. Her cries and screams had died down, but her sudden flares of anger and hostility had become more frequent during the past hours. She had even hurled a lamp across the room and into a wall. Of course, new-born vampires were slightly violent and strong, but not like this… Not so quickly.

Right on queue, an ear-splitting crash hit one of the walls, and the sound of shattering porcelain hit my acute hearing.

Esme sighed.

-

(Billy's POV)

I sat in my wheelchair, impatient and frustrated as I placed the phone back down. Only a few seconds later, Same Uley was strutting into the room, his expression grim. My eyes narrowed.

"Charlie can't find her daughter, Bella Swan. Remember? The girl who hangs around the _bloodsuckers_..."

Sam's face fell. "That's why I came over, Billy. She was bitten by a vampire."

"What?" I demanded, incredulous. "By that no-good _Cullen_, I bet. Am I right?"

"Not by Cullen," Sam explained in a gruff voice, "By a red-head vampire that has no relation to the Cullen's. I was following his scent, when I ran into him and the red-head. He had broken the treaty… But he seemed more interested in helping the girl…" He paused, unsure. "So I let him go…"

My eyebrows rose. "So the treaty… isn't broken…?"

"No, it's not broken." Sam nodded. "But it seems there are two boys who are showing signs of becoming a werewolf. I think their names are…" He paused, searching. "Paul and Jared. When they morph, I'll help them through…"

I leaned back against the leather of the wheelchair. "Jacob will become one soon, too, won't he?"

"Yes," Sam said sadly. "But the more the better in case the _leeches _do try something." His face grew darker. "But I've been smelling another vampire, not a Cullen or the red-head. I need a pack in order to keep the people safe."

"I figure as the vampires start coming, then the transformations will begin," I explained. Sam had transformed into a werewolf a few years back, and his temper had cost Emily, his girlfriend (now fiancée) her sheer beauty. Deep gashes sliced down her face and a part of her arm. In the eyes of the public, she was attacked by a rampaging bear… But it was Sam, when he lost control. It's a relief that she still loved him.

"This will be a war," Sam whispered, bleak. "I'll have to kill the two vampires if they start killing on the land… I need a pack."

I nodded. "I realize this."

It seemed faintly odd. The Cullen's against the two unfamiliar vampires against the werewolves. Or at least, I hope it'd be werewolv_es _sooner or later. Sam can't fight the two on his own. My thoughts wandered to Bella, and I only hoped that her unwilling transformation wouldn't get in the way.


	9. Consuming Humanity

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **OKAY. I know it seems more about Bella, BUT I AM GETTING TO ESME. What's happening to Bella is setting up the bigger plot and drama for Esme. Just calm down, people :D – Bella's stuff has to do with Esme and how her conflict with Charles will end. I just have to start with Bella to get Esme's story more started and less confusing. Jeez… It makes me stressed when people keep telling me to get back to Esme. Don't tell me how to write my story. Sorry if that was bitchy; I just got kinda frustrated.

Anyway, this chapter focuses on the many emotions and conflicts that the characters/pairings are dealing with. LOTS of POV shifting. But also…

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Nine – **Consuming Humanity

_.Esme._

Carlisle had received Charlie's phone call just a few short hours ago. I could see the pain contorted on his face and hear the desperation residing in Charlie's panicked voice. Of course we wouldn't go search for Bella. She was already here. I cringed as another of her vicious howls tore through me. She had broken free at least five times, and by the fifth time, her strength had already grown increasingly great.

"The police might be over," Charlie whispered, coming into our room.

"We need to do something about Bella then?"

He stared out into the forest. "Yes." Stress carved onto his beautiful face.

The wind outside was nothing but a soft whisper. Tree branches swayed carelessly in a rhythmic motion. The sky was littered with grey clouds, however, a pale blue spread across the sky. The sun was shielded; hidden from the world, masking its blazing form. Birds sung and even from so far away, I could hear the humans prancing about, just like every other day.

If only _our _–my family and I– life was that simple.

"Will things ever be the same?" I sighed, falling down on the sofa.

He stared at me now, saddened. "Of course. As soon as Charles and Victoria are dealt with, everything will be alright." His eyes were hard; unreadable. A pang of fear spread through my unmoving body. My face turned paler than its usual ivory.

"Promise?" I pressed meekly.

In the blink of an eye, he was sitting down next to me, his strong arms wound around my waist and pulling me closer. I buried my face in his chest, and if I were a human, tears would have surely leaked down my face.

_Human…_

If only.

-

_.Alice._

Every moment that went by, the images of my family –Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie… Bella– crept in my head. Darkness engulfed my mind. Hopelessness clutched my non-beating heart in a tight, unmovable grip: Edward, sitting by Bella's side and restraining her, all the while doubting himself and drowning in self-loathing; Emmett and Rosalie spending every waking moment in each other's presence, their confidence of the situation wavering each time the sun set; Carlisle devoting his strength to Esme's wellbeing, not to mention the rest of us.

… And Jasper.

The emotions swimming in every room, grasping his heart and mind. It pained me to see him, defeated, as hurt, hatred, malice, hopelessness, and many other emotions grasped him. And at the moment, as we sat in our shared room, silent, I watched carefully as he closed his eyes tightly and leaned back against the leather sofa we were both perched on.

"…I'm sorry," I whispered, gazing down at my hands as I twiddled with my fingers.

His eyes snapped open. "For what?" he asked, leaning toward me. This time, the hurt glimmering in his ocher eyes were directed to and from me. I avoided his eyes and continued to play with my slender fingers.

"For the pain you're suffering from." I finally looked up at him, tormented. "For not being able to do _anything_ about it."

His eyes narrowed. "You're all ready helping me," he murmured, his hands clutching my arms and pulling me closer. "Just for being here, and remaining in my presence, and for being 'alive', you're helping me in every way…" his voice faded, and his eyes softened. I could feel my heart begin to beat, reaching for the small part of humanity that still lingered in me. With my lips curling into a smile, I leaped on him, my legs straddling his sides; pinning him down.

"That's a relief to hear."

He smirked, devious, and his hands gripped my slim waist so that he could flip me over; our positions reversed. He stared down at me, loving. But for the years that I've loved him and cared for him, I spotted the pain hidden behind the mask. When he was hurt, I was hurt. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Sensing my internal battle, he leaned down, thin tresses hanging down.

"It's okay," he assured, his voice unintentionally alluring.

I closed my eyes, feeling at ease as his lips pressed down on mine, our mouths parting. His cold finger traced down my cheek, to my neck, along my pointed collarbone, before halting at my waist. The serene but passionate tides crashing in my heart had nothing to do with his power working on me.

It was merely the fact that Jasper was here, in my world.

"Will it be okay?" I challenged in a papery soft voice as his lips pulled away.

"It will." The heavy promise in his voice mirrored in my eyes, and with a brilliant smile, he continued to mesmerize my lips with his own. His slender white fingers played with the fabric of my silk blouse. My arms snaked around his neck, allowing his chest to press down on my body. Waves of passion, love, and lust rose in me; my lower body tingled and my body chilled with pleasure. On impulse, my legs snared around his waist.

We clung to each other, unable to let go. My blouse was discarded and our skin smoothed against each other. The world around us was forgotten and all that mattered was one another and our peaceful moment. The dark aura left my body. I could hear nothing but satisfied groans and pleasurable moans. His promise clung to my mind.

Everything _is_ okay.

-

_.Edward._

Bella's chest heaved, her breaths ragged and worn out. My grip on her hand tightened, and I wanted nothing more than to erase the pain and hostility etching onto her ghostly white face. I could hear the rapid beating of her heart, slowly dying down. Nothing mattered but her right now; not the thoughts of my family or the howling of the wind or the mellow clouds… Only _her._

Bella then did the most relieving and unbelievable thing in the past several days.

She spoke.

"Edward," Bella gasped, her eyes fluttering open, "Are you there?"

My eyes lightened. "Yes, love. Right here." My fingers entwined with hers. A small smile played across my face as she shifted her head to stare at me, now blood red irises dancing with delight as she realized I sat right next to her.

"It's over…?"

My hatred for what had been done to her flared back to life; or, the fact that I had been unable to prevent what had happened to her. No, Bella, this is eternity. It's never over; it never ends. I gazed down at her. She simply stared back up, waiting for a response, however, I could see the concern on her face. _Don't make this hard for her_, I told myself.

"Yes," I answered, lightly.

She accepted my reply.

"I'm just glad the pain is done with," she whispered. Her eyes turned serious as she looked up at me again. "I'm a vampire." It was a statement, and I knew if she saw any sign of hurt or self-loathing (for not reaching her on time) or guilt cross my eyes, an even greater conflict will ensue upon her mind. I kept my face tight and relieved.

"Yes, you are, _Bella_." Her name felt good to say.

She smiled. "Good."

Steadily, she sat up, her elbows supporting her weight. The straps had already been torn off. She stared at me, compassionate, before allowing her legs to hang off the bed. I stared back, my eyes boring into hers. Passion sunk in my heart as my eyes widened. She was so… _beautiful_. Of course, she was just as beautiful as before, but the burning passion that escaped into my heart roared to life. I could feel my hands shake.

I could be close to her without being tempted.

"Edward." She tilted her head. The simple gesture sent my emotions into a wild frenzy. As is sensing the emotions raging in my still heart, she stood, oblivious to her newfound gracefulness, and set herself on my lap, ignoring the small chair I sat on. She pressed her forehead into my chest and let her fingers dig into my shirt.

"I love you," she whispered.

My hand caressed her back. "I love you too, Bella."

Suddenly, she tensed, my own body mimicking. I had to hold her tighter as she trembled and nearly toppled off me as she cried the one name I didn't want to hear or think about. My eyes converted to a murderous metallic.

"Victoria!"

My hands tightened on her waist.

"She was there!" Bella cried, her eyes wide, "And she was here, too! Is everyone alright? I saw her, Edward, I saw her! She came in the room, she took me away; I thought I was going to die and…" My eyes shut tightly, trying to ignore her desperate voice. I didn't want to hear her fear, and I didn't want to hear her pain as the mere sound of her fright of having to vanish from my world increased.

My lips found hers, her choked cries ceasing.

Sighing into my mouth, she pressed closer, her pale, shaky fingers spreading through my hair. My fingers hooked around her back, and then wandered to her neck as I pulled her to me in an unmovable grip. Grinning, she ducked her head under my chin and rested her cheek against my chest. Victoria, Charles… it was all lost in my mind as our heavy, unnecessary breathing continued.

"I love you," she repeated.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

-

_.Rosalie._

It was quiet; serene. The wind was as gentle as a feather, and the birds had halted all songs. The sky was a baby blue, while the white clouds were nothing more than a mere thin layer of a fog-like substance. Everything was at peace, especially since Bella's earsplitting screams had ceased. Emmett simply sat next to me, silent.

Actually, everything would have been silent if it hadn't been for Jasper and Alice.

"They're so loud," I complained, slamming my fist into the wall behind me. "Be quiet! My, God!" I screamed, glancing at the wall. Emmett chuckled under his breath. I snuggled closer to him, my lips moving up into a smile. His hard arms circled around me, and I squirmed slightly in his lap.

More noises of… _pleasure_?

I shivered, disgusted.

"Maybe we can drown out _their_ noise with _our_ own?" Emmett challenged, suggestive. I rolled my eyes, but leaned closer to his strong form, my unmoving heart giving an unintentional flutter as his cool palms wandered to my thighs. My chest went up.

"Why do you breathe?" Emmett murmured into my ear, "I mean, I do it sometimes, yes, but you… You do it _all_ the time. Why?"

I lowered my eyes. "Because I want to be human," I whispered, allowing my golden hair to spill over my shoulder, shielding my face from his view. "And if I can breathe, then I'll do it." My chest moved down.

Emmett brushed the tresses of hair away from eyes. I craned my neck to stare at him, saddened, and my emotions were flowing into him as he stared into my honey brown eyes. Slowly, he let the palm of his hand cup one side of my face. Understanding spread through his eyes as he realized the depth of my sadness and need to be a human: breathing… that was one step.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "Sorry that you can't be human." His hand dropped from my cheek. My eyes narrowed into slits, and in a second, I was facing him, my long legs straddling him. My hands slid up his chest, wrinkling the white fabric of his tight shirt.

There is, of course, a benefit of becoming a vampire.

"I have a reason, though, for enjoying being a vampire," I whispered, voicing my thoughts. "I have an eternity to spend with _you_…"

He smiled, apparently thrilled by my response. Leaning his forehead against mine, his lips found mine once more, and my lips parted, allowing his tongue to slide across mine. With a slight gasp, he pushed me down on the sofa, my arms wound under his. My nails dug into his shoulders. My rosy lips pushed harder against his lips; my hands wandered, his smooth palms mimicking my movement. My head tilted back as an assortment of sounds escape my mouth, resembling the noise sounding from Jasper and Alice's bedroom–perky giggles, pleasurable moans, unsatisfied groans, low chuckles.

This _eternity _could be bliss.

-

_.Victoria._

I stared at Charles, furious and frustrated, as he sat on the leather armchair, his head tilted thoughtfully as he stared at the ceiling, lost in a web of accumulating thoughts. My upper lip curled back, revealing gleaming white teeth. A sneer hissed from my throat. At this, he cocked his head in my direction, unfazed by my blatant irritation.

"What?"

I crossed my arms. "All you do is stare," I snarled, angered, "Stare and think! That doesn't help! I might have been able to slaughter that human girl by now, but no, I just had to add _you _to my little group! And for what? Some mere vampire who could care less about you?" My eyes burned a deep red and my chest heaved. His eyes narrowed and his hands trembled as if he wanted to hit something… or someone.

"Don't you dare," he growled, rising from the chair, towering. "You think what I'm out for is pathetic? Look at you! You're mind is only intent on slaying some worthless human girl! It's all you ever think about. At least I'm thinking of a plan!"

"Oh, irrationally attacking their home was such a great plan!" I roared, sarcasm leaking in my loud, husky voice. "While they were all there!"

He stepped closer, threatening, his eyes a vivid red. No fear or helplessness formed in my body, like he wanted. I wasn't some useless woman who couldn't stand up for herself. I most certainly wouldn't allow a controlling vampire like Charles to frighten me. Vicious, rampaging emotions swirled inside of my chest, and I wanted nothing more than to rip him to pieces.

What was stopping me?

"You don't frighten me," I hissed, sauntering closer. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"No, you simply lost your mate," he challenged, smirking as I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes wide. "Or lover, I presume; and all because he couldn't level his _need _for that human's blood… What a worthless end."

My fury snapped. Crouching, I leaped toward him, growling savagely. With a sharp _thud_, Charles was slammed to the wooden floor, his teeth gritted as snarls rippled from his chest. Curling my fingers around his neck, I threw his head down against the wood. The floor split and opened, creating a narrow, long crack. His hand had then shoved against my chest, throwing me to the ground as I skidded a short distance.

"_You filthy wench_," he growled, his hands snaking around my neck. I kicked and squirmed, my eyes blazing red.

"Such well mannered vocabulary," I managed to choke, my lips curling into a smirk. With renewed fury, I was thrown into the wall, the plaster breaking. Clumps of solid rocks tumbled onto the floor. Instead of attacking once more, he stared at me, breathing heavily. My back was slumped in the small hole as I lifted my head.

I gazed back, murderous.

"…Now that we've got that out," he said through the clenched teeth, "Maybe we should focus on the true intent of _me_ getting _my _Esme."

I managed to stand, my knees trembling. "The true intent is slaughtering that little girl. The Cullen boy would be devastated." And he would deserve every bit of his sorrow; he would suffer from the pain I was continuously being tormented by.

"Yes," he agreed, his eyes still a bright red, "But in order to obtain Esme, I think we can use the human girl." He stared at me from across the room, eyes hard and serious. "Without killing her." Noticing my mouth opening to protest, he added, "Yet."

I looked out the window of the home we had been residing in. Nothing but forest. I remembered the foul-smelling dog, and I cringed slightly. But anything would be worth dealing with if I'd be able to finally have the human.

James.

Pain struck my chest as I thought of his name, never forgotten in my dark, shadowed mind. If I had the girl, then I'd have my revenge against the Cullen… _Edward_. His name – even the thought of his name brought devastating fury to my mind. And the girl, too; images of her haunted my mind, and a satisfying hallucination of her bloodied and mangled body felt good to envision.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…

But I did have my love, and he was viciously stolen from my life.

-

_.Esme._

"Charlie will coming in half an hour," Alice warned as we gathered in the wide living room. By the foot of the stairs, I could see Rosalie, watching with an unreadable expression as Bella sauntered down the stairs, her feet still stumbling. She was unfamiliar with her new found grace. Edward, his hand on her shoulder, steadily guided her down each step.

Carlisle stared out the window. "Then we'll have to hide Bella."

Bella's eyes widened in confusion, her head slightly tilted. "Why do you have to hide me?" Panic mingled with her perplexed look. "Is it Victoria or the other vampire, are they…?" Her voice broke off.

"It's your father," Rosalie answered simply, her eyes trained on Bella. Edward gave her a sharp glare. I stared at Bella as her eyes darkened with sadness as her bottom lip quivered. Her slender frame trembled. Her last memory of human instincts were fighting hard to produce tears, but nothing but a low whimper rolled off her tongue.

"Charlie?" she croaked. "…I'll never see him again, will I?"

Rosalie's lips were pressed into a firm line. "No." She pushed off the wall she had been leaning on and stepped closer to the stairs. "You'll never see your father again, your mother, your friends, your relatives… They're all gone from your mind. Maybe you should savor those memories that will eventually fade in the next years as a _vampire_-"

"Rosalie, shut the hell up!" Alice commanded, her body placed in front of Rosalie in one second. She glared up at the blonde goddess, anger seething in her now onyx eyes. "Stop taunting Bella like this! We all love you but please, shut your _fucking _mouth," Alice finished, using vocabulary I haven't heard her say in several long years. Everyone stared at Alice with wide-eyed shock.

"-Alice, I was just-"

"-No need to be so-"

"-Can we just-"

"_Enough!_"

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the loud, aggressive shout. I blinked, astounded as I stared at Bella, her red eyes burning with such malice, I wondered if this furious young woman was, in fact, Bella Swan, the once pure, sweet girl that made Edward happy. Rosalie crossed her arms, however, astonishment resided in her eyes.

"Bella…?" Edward prompted, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She ignored his delicate touch. Her glared remained on Rosalie _and _Alice. "While you all are making snide comments," she sneered pointedly at Rosalie, "and defending someone in a way that will cause more problems," to Alice, "We have a terrible situation on hand with my father, who is currently heading in this direction because he's probably going to ask you a whole lot of questions! It will be very strange he finds me here, won't it?"

No reply. A mere awkward silence followed.

"It's just her aggression," Carlisle explained, shattering the stillness, "But she's right. We can't get into an argument now. We'll just hide Bella somewhere in the house-"

"What if he searches the place?" Emmett asked, his eyes sometimes flickering to Rosalie. She stood where she had been a few seconds ago, paralyzed. Her gaze was carefully averted away from Bella, who still held a heavy glare.

"He won't," Alice answered, sure. "He trust us enough, particularly Carlisle."

Bella craned her neck so that she could stare at the top of the stairs. "Just put me in a room. I won't make noise," she promised, her voice fading into nothing but a whisper. I examined her expression, and I found a faintness of guilt swimming through her frighteningly burgundy eyes.

"Okay, then," Edward muttered, grim, "Come on, Bella." Clamping a steady hand on her upper arm, he towed her up the steps, supporting her weight as she her knees buckled slightly. She smiled sheepishly, however, the melancholy emotion still flickered in her eyes.

"She's very…" Emmett trailed off, his gaze remaining in her retreating back.

Rosalie scoffed. "Hostile."

"She'll be like this for awhile," Carlisle sighed, shaking his head, "Her body and mind probably aren't coping well with the amount of venom and her new found abilities."

Rosalie scowled.

However, Bella's irritability didn't bother me, but the continuous feeling of impending doom that settled into my mind. Ominous thoughts shadowed the brightness and hope that I had kept up for the past days. It was Charles that I was thinking of: his hellish smirk, his always tingling hand, his brooding form. And although I wasn't a psychic like Alice, I felt afraid.

Afraid that his next strike would be the worst; with or without Victoria.


	10. Tempting Evil

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **I just realized that out of every real pairing in the 'Twilight/New Moon' realm, Rosalie and Emmett is my favorite, then Esme and Carlisle, then Edward and Bella, and then Jasper and Alice. But Rosalie and Emmett all the way! If you're a fellow Rosalie/RosaliexEmmett fan, then read and review the story "Hunger" by MidnightWalking… It is amazing! It's in my favorites.

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Ten – **Tempting Evil

_.Rosalie._

I gingerly opened the door, my eyes peering into the brightly lit room. Sitting on the sofa, Bella looked up, her burgundy eyes barely open. However, a vicious emotion of malice carved onto her once peaceful face as she recognized me. With her jaw set, she stared away from me and into the forest. The rain pounded against the windows, pouring, as small droplets leaked down the side.

"Your father was just here," I announced, voice bleak and soft.

She nodded. "I know."

I stepped closer, hesitant. "He was quite… sad." _Sad_? A word as simple as 'sad' couldn't describe the unfathomable expression on his face when he first entered the house, his voice monotone as he spoke with Carlisle. Sorrow. Pain. Emptiness. I could see it all engrossing Jasper, and after a few minutes, he had finally been forced to leave Charlie's presence, Alice following.

"I can imagine," she whispered, her voice breaking.

Cautiously, I sat down next to her, the heavy weight of pressure from what I was about to do crushing down on me. "I'm sorry about everything that I've said and done," I apologized half-heartedly, "But it was all because of… _this_." She stared up at me, eyes glassy with newfound understanding. If she were able to it, she would have sobbed, not from my words, but from the memories of Charlie plaguing her mind. "I didn't want you to have to suffer from being what we are. You were so intent though on being with Edward," I shook my head, "That the only way I could convince you to leave was with insults and glares. Of course, I still despised you for being human, but I could tell you were frightened and confused by my actions, but you didn't understand… How hard it is to be what we are!

"And now you understand the heavy burden of what it is to be one of us," I murmured, recalling Charlie. "Your father, your mother, your friends… all gone, and without warning. It's hard to deal with…_Bella._" _Her name_. I have never spoken it aloud.

Finishing, I leaned against the sofa, not daring to stare at Bella. A prolonged silence followed, the only sound being that of the booming rain hitting the glass. My eyes closed, relieved by what I had admitted.

"What did you do…?"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of her soft voice. I stared down at her, perplexed. Noticing, she looked away, her brown hair spilling over her shoulder. "I mean, when you found out that you couldn't see your family again?"

I skimmed through memories, desperately searching for that one even that might still be plastered in mind. With resigned sorrow, I crossed my arms and stood, my shoulder slightly draped. My face, most probably, was devoid of any readable emotion.

"I don't remember."

I didn't even look at her as I sauntered out of the room, leaving her sitting on the sofa. After opening the door, I quietly shut it, and turned around, slowly, only to fall into hard, caressing arms. I looked up and into Emmett's saddened eyes. Scowling furiously, I moved away from him.

"Were you listening?" I demanded.

He stared down at me. "I _heard_ it–what you said."

"Stop ease-dropping!" I cried, swiveling around to march away from him; however, his hand clamped down on my upper arm, halting me. Glaring, I sighed dramatically and struggled effortlessly against his grip, too stubborn to drown in his pity and comfort and too drained of energy to fight hard. Wheeling me around to, his hands on my arms, I felt relieved when he embraced me in a tight hug.

As we remained there, locked in our embrace, a soft chuckle sounded behind me.

"That's so incredibly sweet," I heard Bella whisper, and when I turned sharply on my heel, I was only a few inches away from her as she leaned casually against then doorframe. "In a cliché sort of way," she added, smiling brightly.

I glared playfully at her, grabbed Emmett's hand, and towed him forcefully to our room. "I think we need somewhere private!" I said, loud enough for her to hear. Of course, we would still be nothing more than mere acquaintances living in the same home, but maybe in a few months… _years_… we'd grow closer. I'm not one to warm up to people I was spiteful to in the past.

Just give it time.

-

_.Esme._

"Have you had any visions?" I asked Alice, as we stood outside the house on the porch, listening to the pouring rain as it hit the earth. She slumped down on the porch –the wood creaking slightly– and shook her head, somewhat shamed, I noted. With a light sigh, I placed my palm delicately upon her narrow shoulder, comforting.

"It's okay," I breathed, anxious again, "I'm not forcing you."

She pulled her knees up and set her chin down on them. "I know, Esme, but I'd just like to see something relevant to _your_ future. But I can't seem to see anything dealing with Charles or Victoria." She shook her head once more.

I sat down next to her, lifting the hem of my skirt slightly. The wood was moist, but not soaked. The icy chill eased the anxiety swimming through my body. Alice leaned her shoulder against my arm. "Not everything can be predicted. Maybe we should just let it come," I mused.

"Not in this kind of situa—"

Her voice broke off, her body went rigid, and her eyes turned hazy; clouded. I stood up instantly, waiting, as Alice became lost in her own power; engulfed by images, I presumed. Only a few seconds later, and she stood abruptly, perplexed.

"What did you see?" I pressed, guiding her back into the house. The rain started to become a steady drizzle, dying down as I shut the front door and set Alice down on the nearest sofa. She looked up at me, unsure.

"It was just Victoria," she began, voice hushed, "And she was standing next to someone, a vampire, but I couldn't tell. It went by too fast for me to push it further." She fell on her side, exhausted. My eyes strayed on her, before I felt a familiar presence. Spinning around, I could see Jasper sauntering down the stairs, however, when his eyes saw Alice, he was by her side in an instant.

"Did you see something?" he asked, rubbing her arms.

She sat up, nodding. "It was just Victoria and some vampire. I'm not sure." I left them then, not being able to comprehend the fact that _Alice _was for once unsure of the future. With all the mayhem being scattered on our lives, I wondered if she would ever be the same. I can see it, –not as well as Jasper, though, who knows Alice better than anyone– Alice changing, returning to the darkness lurking within her mind. It was saddening to see my 'daughter' suffering from her own mind.

As I strolled to the room I shared with Carlisle, contemplating, I was unaware of Edward, who stood leaning against the wall of the hallway. I stopped, mid-step, to stare at him, wide-eyed. His ruffled bronze hair hung in front of his eyes, and even from a distance, I could see the shame and uncertainty locked deep inside his golden orbs.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I whispered.

He turned his head slightly, expression unchanging, and sighed. "It's just Bella… I'm not sure if I can handle her new 'personality'." He ground his teeth, fists tightening. "If I had only been there minutes before! If I could have just not left her alone, unprotected, then she would still be the same exact Bella, pure and free to live in her human life…"

My mouth fell open. "Edward," I whispered, aghast, "She's still Bella, pure and sweet." I was by his side in a second, my hand on his arm as I stared up at him, "Bella will always be the same, just as she was as a human. You can't allow this guilt to rule your mind." My eyes darkened. "When you're unhappy, Bella will notice. Your misery might make her miserable."

"Esme—"

"I'm not finished," I cut in, moving away from him. He stared down at me, a hint of shock flashing across his face. "You can handle her personality because through those layers of hostility and irritability, Bella is still there and will forever remain there. She wanted to be with you forever, and now that she has that, I'm sure you're making it hard for her to enjoy it." I smiled teasingly at him.

He stared at me for a few seconds, before looking away. "I understand." Pushing off the wall, he strolled slowly down the hallway, heading to the room Bella was in; the room she had screamed in for days. With one last smile at his retreating back, I hurriedly entered my room and stepped in, allowing the door to close loudly. My eyebrows pulled together, confusion sweeping across my mind, when I took sight of Carlisle sitting on the armchair near the corner, head in his hands.

Sighing, I approached him. Even when I stood in front him, his only movement was allowing his hands to fall and his back to straighten. His eyes remained closed as he shook his head. Distress showed clearly on his face. "Carlisle," I sighed, shaking my head slowly.

"Esme," he breathed, opening his eyes. I tilted my head, curious and loving, and with extended arms, he pulled me to him, my legs touching the floor for support as I sat on his lap. It's been so long since I've seen him this way; losing his calm, calculating demeanor.

"Carlisle," I echoed, repeating his name. "Is something bothering you?" Of course something is haunting his mind; no doubt his previous conversation with Bella's heartbroken father. But I didn't want to bombard his emotions. I would allow him to confess.

His arms circled around my waist. "I've never seen so much chaos take hold of our life before," he murmured, his breath fresh and sweet; his lips brushing across my neck, "And I absolutely hated dealing with Charlie. His face…" His voice faded.

"So heartbroken," I agreed, my voice as light as the wind. "But we can pull through this, love. It just might take awhile." I lifted my chin, feeling dazed and lost as his lips grazed carelessly down my neck and across my shoulder. Such a sweet, peaceful moment; as if time had stopped, ceasing all worry. This was a moment of pure bliss…

"_OH MY GOSH!_" Alice's squealing voice caused me to stand instantly, Carlisle following, his arms still tight around me. I could hear that everyone else had heard her mad shrieking; a barrage of scents darted to the sound of her voice, somewhat loud for a vampire.

I sighed.

We found ourselves gliding down the many stairs, and after reaching the first story, I squinted my eyes, puzzled, as Jasper held an excited Alice in his arms, an equal amount of confusion plastered on his face. What could possibly be so wonderful that It could simply wash away all the darkness and drama that swarmed Alice's mind?

"What's going on, Alice?" Rosalie demanded, who stood by Emmett, both clad in disheveled clothes and messy hair. I shook at my head at them, but my attention was immediately back on Alice, whose grin had been redirected to Edward and Bella, who were currently strolling down the stairs, curious. Bella was startled when Alice stood right in front of her, her grin widening.

"Bella!" she cried, ecstatic, and wrapped her arms around our new family member. "I'm so happy for you!"

Bella blinked. "What did I do? What's going on?" Through Alice's made frenzy of tightening her arms around her, Bella peered around Alice to stare at Edward, a million questions flashing before her drained red eyes. He shrugged, and by the look on his face, I could tell he was skimming through Alice's mind. However, she gave him a sharp look, and he crossed his arms, frustrated.

"Tell us what you saw, Alice," Edward commanded, "And why are you blocking me?"

She let go of Bella, still optimistic. "Well, I had a vision…," she started, dragging on to further push the excitement. In the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie roll her eyes, apparently bored by the fact that it centered on _Bella_. "And it was sort of… well, it was in the meadow, and it was all happy, and there were _many _people there, including the Denali clan… So wonderful." She sighed, dreamily.

"Yeah, and…?" Bella pressed, evident confusion and frustration growing on her face.

Rosalie stepped forward, eyes wide. "The Denali clan? What would they be doing there? The meadow?" She glared at Alice. "Just tell us where you're getting at, Alice." Jasper watched Alice, patient, however, amused by her mysterious antic.

"Well I didn't see Edward," Alice continued, her face a mockery of thoughtfulness, "But I did see Bella. She was walking, wearing… Hm, what was it? Oh, right. She was a wearing a long white gown and she was holding a bouquet of roses… She was so happy…" Her voice trailed off, and a smirk carved on her face. My eyes widened as realization dawned on my mind, and I turned my head to stare at Bella, awed.

The remaining blood in her body painted her cheeks red, and with her mouth open, Bella stepped back, bemused. Edward, after tearing his gaze away from Alice, stared down at Bella, at loss for words. An awkward silence lingered between everyone, and Alice's grin faltered, disappointed, by the lack of enthusiasm and excitement between both Bella and Edward, who stood, locked in an unmoving stare.

"So, are you two excited?" Emmett prompted, searching their faces for any trace of happiness.

"I know why he's not happy," Rosalie began, a pang of teasing in her nonchalant voice. "Because Alice only saw _Bella_, not Edward. That must mean that Bella's getting married to some other man." She snickered, Emmett joining.

Bella teetered. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked Edward, her voice taking on a frantic edge; as if she wanted to scream (whether it be from delight or horror, we still couldn't tell).

"I'm waiting for _you_ to say something!" he retorted, throwing up his hands.

"You don't look happy, though!" Bella observed, biting her lower lip.

His eyebrows rose. "_You_ don't look happy," he accused. She shook her head, dark hair flaying, and when she looked back up at him, her cheeks were an even brighter red, however, passion and thrill sparkled in her eyes, causing her red orbs to turn less frightening and more dazzling. In that moment, I understood how happy she was; how overjoyed she was by Alice's vision, that, although not all her visions were set in stone, would come true in time.

"Of course I'm happy!" she shrieked, a smile forming on her face, as she tackled him to the ground, her arms circled around him. His own arms wound around her waist, his lips curling into a bright smile. I rubbed my arm, feeling awkward in their presence. Alice, clapping her hands together, bounced once in the air, before whispering something in Jasper's ear and nodding once at me and Rosalie. I understood, and followed her, along with Rosalie, as she danced up the stairs.

Before reaching the top step, I could vaguely hear Emmett.

"Bow chicka bow wow."

Before speeding around the corner, I could see Edward and Bella, still locked in an embrace, but dealing with more 'private matters'. Emmett arched an eyebrow and laughed, Jasper mimicking his laughter. _My _love simply shook his head at them.

Hurriedly, we entered Alice's room, and with a loud slam of the door, she swirled around to stare at us.

"We are now the official wedding planners," she announced, smirking slyly. "We need to find dresses, a wedding gown, flowers, _food _for the humans who might come, and music and—"

"Edward hasn't even proposed yet," Rosalie interjected, thrilled by the idea of shopping, but by the expression on her divine face, not by the mere fact that Edward was marrying Bella. I frowned slightly at her.

Alice's smirk stretched further. "He will. I'm pretty sure that he was thinking of it before I had the vision."

That's when it occurred to me. Of course, with this new found hope, Charles and Victoria were forgotten, but with such a future, would that imply that everything would turn out alright in the end? Would this be a faerie tale ending for us vampires? If that was a happy day for Edward and Bella, that may man that we had overpowered the two savage vampires.

As Rosalie and Alice prattled on about the wedding to come, I felt my knees go weak. Anxiety and the sense of impending danger stabbed at my chest. As I set myself down on the milky white sofa, the feeling increased. Outside, ominous grey clouds shrouded the sky. The moon was barely shimmering; more than half it coated with black.

This happiness would come to an end.

I know it.

-

_.Bella. _

I accused myself from Edward, wishing to be alone in his room, I felt the overpowering sense of joy clasp my heart. My heart beat although it wasn't necessary. Leaning against the wall, I allowed my eyes to close as images of our wedding flooded my mind; how I would want it, who would be present, how perfect it would be?

"I'm getting married," I whispered.

"Probably not."

My eyes flashed open, and I stumbled away from the wall, shocked as the outline of a man stalked closer to me. My eyes went wide when I realized that it was Charles, pulling himself from the shadows of the room. Before I could open my mouth, he was standing in front of me, towering, with his hand roughly pressed against my mouth.

"Don't make a noise or your father is dead."

After a few minutes, with my chest heaving, I nodded. He steadily pulled back his hand.

"Good girl."

My body trembled. "W-What do you want?" I whispered, a lump forming in my throat.

"Not you, if that's what you're thinking," he sneered lowly, enjoying the look of fear in my eyes, "You're merely a big asset in our plan." He brushed a strand of hair away from my face. I shrunk back as his burgundy eyes burned holes into my smaller frame. "How'd you get in here without…?"

He smirked. "It's not hard to hide a scent, nor was difficult to break in here earlier when all of you were too engrossed with your intimate cessions that everyone seemed to be in. Too busy touching each other to realize that someone had snuck into your home."

"What a-about my father?" I stammered.

He cocked his head. "Impudent Victoria has him now. I've been told to retrieve you and bring you back to your once home where your father resides, without anyone knowing." His eyes narrowed at me. "So, of course, I'll just stay here, and let you go on your own. Say you'll be on the porch or something, I don't care. But as long as no one realizes."

I stared at him, mouth open.

"And if you don't get there in a matter of ten minutes," he began, his eyes flashing to the clock on the nearside of the wall, "Then she will surely kill your father, so I suggest you leave now."

With a shaky nod, I quickly left the room, leaving him to exit into the back of the room. As I bounded down the stairs, I gave Emmett a false smile. "I'm going onto the porch for a few minutes," I announced, lying.

He grinned at me. "Cool. Just don't get too wet bride-to-be."

Nodding at him, I threw open the door, careful to seem nonchalant, and the second my foot hit the soiled ground, I was running, somewhat stunned by my newfound speed and flexibility. Tall trees went by in a blur, and I was instantly drenched by the rain, which had returned to its once heavy pour. It didn't take long to get to my once home, and when I was near the door, I slammed it open.

"Dad!" I cried, loud and clear.

I sniffed the air, searching. I could hear a rustling in the kitchen, and with a sharp intake of breath, I entered.

My father –Charlie– stood near the sink, cheeks flushed and eyes swollen, with a broken glass cup in his hand. But what caught my attention was the large gash sliced in his hand, a fine amount of crimson blood oozing out. His eyes traveled to meet mine, and unfathomable shock formed in his eyes.

"B-Bella…?"

I couldn't hear him. I stared at the blood. A growl built in my throat. The scent was terribly mouthwatering, and a deep predatorily animal split through my personality, and in that second, my body quivered with hunger. I was ravenous, and the scent hit me hard, spinning through my head in mad mixture of temptation, beckoning me to drink my fill; resign to what I truly was.

A vampire.

Not able to control the monster within, I lunged, ignoring his confused, mangled scream, and landed on him with a thud. The jagged edge of the cup fell from his hand, but landed on his side, grazing against the side of his arm; tearing flesh as more blood formed. My teeth sunk into his neck, piercing through a weak layer of skin. Blood splattered across my face, and the blood… so delicious as it flooded my mouth.

Victoria's icy laugh was ignored.

However, a cold hand gripped my arm, and began towing me away from the blood. I struggled, wild. Nothing was on my mind except finishing my fill. The blood and venom still covered my teeth. It was the only scent that I could concentrate on.

Until the disgusting stench of _dog _hit me.

-

_.Alice._

"We have got to tell Bella our plans!" I ordered, already leaving the room and trailing after Edward's scent, sure that she would be with him. When I entered the room he was in, oblivious to the bed in which Bella had once thrashed on, I found Edward staring out the window, lost in thought. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Edward?" I called, impatient.

He turned to stare at me. "What, Alice?"

"Where is Bella?" I whined, my foot tapping on the floor.

"In my room," he answered.

"Actually, she's on the porch." I whirled around to see Emmett, with Rosalie latched o his arm. With a wide grin, I sprinted down the stairs, eager to see her reaction when I told all of our plans. However, Esme stopped me, mid-step.

I groaned. "What, mother?"

"Don't you think Bella should plan her own wedding in the way she wants?" Esme pressed. I stared at her for a few seconds, thoughtful, before smirking and shaking my head at her.

"That's a crazy idea!"

Shrugging off her hand, I was at the door in an instant, throwing it open to find…

"She's not here!" I complained.

A gust of wind hit me, and when I whirled around, Edward, Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie stood around me, confused. "She's not out there," I repeated. Edward, with a hint of fear flashing across his face, was out of sight in an instant; running up the stairs.

"She's probably in his room," Rosalie scoffed. "I don't know why everyone has to freak out all the time."

"We have a reason now," I lashed out, "Because of Victoria… and Char—"

The world fell, and images began to fly by in my mind, faster than I could comprehend. It was still – the image. Merely Bella, her lips coated in… blood. The image faded, and I was back in the wide room of my home, my family surrounding me, now including Jasper, who kneeled next to me, worry etching on his beautiful face.

"B-Bella," I managed to say, "Human blood."

"Where?" Esme asked frantically, eyes wide.

I blinked, somewhat dazed. "I-I don't know."

The scent, so powerful, so terrible. Dread slammed into my body, and before I knew it, Jasper was standing in front of me, protective and growling, and I realized that _Charles _was in the room. I looked to my right where Esme was, cringing against a wall. I peered around Jasper, and there stood Charles, near the last step of the stairs.

"Edward?" I called.

"Lost," Charles's answered simply. Stiffening, he shifted so that he could glare behind him where Carlisle stood, teeth barred. It seemed as if Emmett was the one who lost it, because he leaped first, snarling, followed by Jasper and Rosalie. Carlisle fists clenched, hurriedly ran to Esme's side, more guarded and protective than ever.

Another smell ran up my spin and filled my head. It was revolting, and I spun around, threw open the door, and was met with a disastrous sight. My body froze, and my eyes went wide.

A vicious, squirming Bella.

Victoria.

Werewolves.

I stumbled back.

"Let me go!" Bella demanded, her eyes beyond reason, as she struggled fruitlessly in Victoria's iron grip. The blood on her teeth, also staining her shirt and neck, wavered in my direction, and my hand flew up to cover my mouth in shock.

Her father's blood.

* * *

**AN:** If you haven't noticed, I enjoy using weather as a way of foreshadowing. Cool, eh? Charles and Esme will come into greater conflict soon. Oh, and… (::thoughtful::) I'm still wondering who I should kill off. Hm… 


	11. Her Tainted Tiara

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **I really, _really _appreciate all of your reviews! To explain how these wolves came: You know how the wolves came because the vampires did? Imagine even more vampires coming (Charles and Victoria), so maybe that could have sped up the process. Sam was already one, and Paul and Jared were slowly starting to. Okay… Enjoy! Oh, and Jacob WILL be in this story... And Charlie is _dead_. Sorry.

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – **Her Tainted Tiara

_.Esme._

My eyes instantly peered around Carlisle's protective stance at the sound of Jasper's cry for Alice. Swiftly, I veered around him, ignoring Carlisle's warning growl, and sprinted out of the house, only to stop dead in my tracks. Alice stood erect, eyes wide, while the most terrifying of scenes played before my eyes. Three werewolves, their odor revolting, and Victoria (with a mad, struggling Bella in her grip) surrounded my daughter in a semicircle. The wolves were torn between Victoria and Bella, their snarling vicious.

"Alice, get back!" I commanded, desperate.

She turned to me, eyes pleading, before leaping at Victoria, intent on retrieving Bella. My head began to spin as the scent of fresh human blood wavered in my direction, tempting. The temptation converted to shock when I recognized the smell; the human that the blood belonged to.

Charlie.

My eyes traveled to see Bella lashing, her eyes wild and burning red. Her father's blood remained splattered against her small frame, and she snapped her head around, furiously trying to break free from Victoria. Her wish was obliged when Alice slammed Victoria to the ground, growling savagely as they rolled, Alice's arm hooked around Victoria's neck.

I turned my head in the direction of the wolves, who watched the small vampire brawl, but when their blazing yellow eyes flickered to Bella (who was spinning around, somewhat confused, I could tell), a snarl rippled from their throats, and they charged, much to my horror.

"Bella!" I cried, frantically running down the steps, only to be stopped as hard arms wound around my waist. With my eyes narrowing, I glanced behind me to see Carlisle, his ocher eyes wide; he was silently begging me. I squirmed slightly. "But Bella--"

"I'll get her," he promised in a low voice.

The fear accelerated, threatening to destroy my heart as I watched him gracefully run over to Bella, his arms grabbing both her wrists from behind and locking them behind her back. Her thrashing about had somewhat cooled, but the need for blood still drowned in her frightening eyes. I covered my mouth with my hands, wide-eyed, as the wolves swarmed in, fur bristling and teeth snapping.

Alice, her small hand gripping the fabric of Victoria's blouse, slammed her roughly into a tree. The bark snapped, and I watched as it swayed irregularly, the splintering noise echoing across the dark meadow. The rain hit every part of the earth; thunder split the clouds in two, creating a brilliant flash of light. I shakily headed for Alice, staring as Victoria's hit her chest, knocking Alice on her back, mud splashing around her body.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice sounded from behind, and before even _I _could reach her, Jasper had already shoved Victoria aside; she smashed against another tree, the force causing the ever so large tree to tumble to the ground, nearly toppling on one of the wolves. The crash vibrated through the thick soil. Another violent crack of thunder blasted in the dark sky.

"Are you okay?" Jasper pressed, supporting her as she stood, anger glinting in her black eyes. She nodded, her snarl directed to Victoria, who slowly stood, disoriented. Bits of bark clung to her wild hair. A gash carved its way onto her shoulder; of course, with no blood.

I –along with Jasper and Alice– redirected our attention to Carlisle, who seemed to be saying something; something that caused one of the wolves (presumably the leader) to hesitate.

"Just let me speak," he coaxed, his voice smooth, even as the frustration and panic became more and more evident on his face. Nodding once to Jasper, my son was by his side in a second, gabbing hold of Bella, who had stopped struggling and was breathing heavily, realization forming in her dimming eyes.

"I don't want to fight," Carlisle continued, "If you want to fight anyone," he gestured to the dazed Victoria, "then fight _her_. She is the cause of all this trouble. All we want is peace, however." His eyes narrowed as we waited, his eyes never leaving the wolf I guessed was the leader. I looked worriedly at the other two, who appeared to be newborns (adolescents). They were ferocious and livid; unable to control their animalistic nature.

A slight rustling came from the house. The motherly side of me formed, and I carefully slipped away from the scene, feeling protective of Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle didn't seem to notice as I stepped into the house, watching as Emmett and Rosalie restrained Charles; pinning him to the ground with his face pressed against the wood. A string of brutal snarls tore from his throat.

"Esme," Rosalie sighed. While Emmett seemed to be most of the strength holding him down, Rosalie simply held Charles's head down. A hurricane force came crashing down the stairs, and Edward stood before me, chest heaving, fists clenched, and eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Bella is outsi--" Before I could finish, Edward was gone.

As seconds ticked by, my lower lip began to quiver as I watched Charles struggle.

"We need to kill him," Rosalie ordered, exchanging a glance with Emmett, who nodded. My nostrils flared with disgust, however, when the stench of wolf once again hit me; nauseating. Rosalie had left her spot, frantic, and had jumped toward me; tackling me to the ground. The sound of wood cracking and glass shattering found my ears. I looked up slowly.

A burly wolf bounded into the house, growling. Victoria stood not far away, backing against the wall. Fear leaked in her eyes, but terrible growls escaped through her lips. The werewolf stepped closer. My eyes strayed away from the scene, to where Charles and Emmett were. Shoving Emmett away, their gazes locked, and I stepped back, fearful, as Emmett froze, Rosalie automatically running to his side.

Time seemed to stop. My chest felt hollow.

Charles turned to me, smirking. With my knees slightly trembling, I bolted for the door, ready to go outside to where he surely couldn't get me. Rough hands grasped my wrists and slammed my body into the wall, my cheek pressed against the wall. My eyes clenched shut when a cold hand ran up my thighs. Numbing memories seeped back into my mind.

That same night replayed in my head.

"Esme!" I could hear Rosalie's scream, but it died down shortly. Another of the wolf's snarls lingered in the air, along with Victoria's mad shriek, and my mid began to spin. I wanted nothing more than to black out, but I knew how impossible that was. I was then vaguely aware that he was running, me still in his tight grip. Wind. The speed he was going at caused my hair to whip around and my skirt to flap. He must have gone another way in order to evade the wolves and my family.

Carlisle…

Sorrow grasped my heart. This was the end, wasn't it? A scream built in the back up my throat, and with narrowed eyes, I let it rip from my body; piercing the air. Hopelessness came down upon me when my scream was drowned out by a loud boom of thunder.

-

_.Alice._

The leader, who had morphed back into a tall, brooding man, stared angrily at the hole in our home that had been created when one of the other wolves had crashed through; going after Victoria who had charged toward us. The other wolf, who was less as massive, stood by his leader, slightly hostile but trying to contain his anger.

I took a step for the house, but Edward's voice echoed in my head.

_Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett are safe. The dog is going after Victoria._

I nodded in his direction. He held Bella in his arms; her arms were wrapped around his waist and she buried her head in his chest, seemingly understanding what she had done. Tearless sobs raked her body. By the murderous look in Edward's eyes, I knew that Victoria had gone too far with him. I hoped with all my might that that uncontrollable dog had shredded her limb from limb.

I doubted it.

"There's something wrong," Jasper murmured, staring off into the house, paranoid.

As if by instinct, I skimmed through the future, allowing my power to take hold. My body began to shake as the worst of images began to work its way into my mind. I felt hollow; terrified. I could feel my arm being shook, and my eyes snapped open as I was met with reality; Jasper's worried voice, the wolves, and Carlisle speaking, unaware of his… wife.

"Esme," I whimpered. Thunder flared to life. The pouring rain came down harder, drenching me. Jasper began to rub my arm, asking about Esme. He glanced back at the house, concerned, and probably listening for her.

"She's gone," I whispered.

Jasper's shock and horror mirrored my own. "What do you mean gone?" he demanded, his hand tightening on my arm. His tone took a sharper tone. I shook my head, blocking out the image that had formed in my mind.

"He took her," I whispered.

Jasper's eyes widened in realization. He stiffened. "What?!" he shouted, his voice rising above everything else. Everyone, including the irritated wolves, turned to stare at him, curious. Edward's mouth fell open and he visibly went rigid.

"Where did he take her?" Edward asked, by my side in a second, Bella still in his arms. Carlisle stared at us, fear beginning to rise in his chest. He stood by me, now, shaking with anger; the anger he tried to control.

"What… What are you talking about?" he asked, leveling his own voice. For once, in many decades, I could see Hell burning in his never-ending onyx eyes. The amount of control he had restrained around his emotions had snapped.

I stared up at my 'father', pained. "I-It's Charles… he t-took…" I took a long intake of breath. "He took _Esme_."

The thunder boomed. I stared at him, wary, as his posture began to tremble with fury. He closed his eyes, which had become stony and cold. Hard topaz. Jasper brushed his hand against my cheek, looked cautiously at Carlisle, and pulled be back, apparently having a raging battle of clashing emotions in his body. Edward cursed lowly.

At that moment, Rosalie came bounding out of the house, followed by a somewhat dazed, yet angered Emmett.

"Charles, he took--"

"Esme," Carlisle whispered, hanging his head down. I stumbled back when his teeth snapped together, threatening, and he was running; trailing after any sign of Esme's scent, or even Charles's. With slight hesitation, Emmett followed; vanishing through the tall Cedar trees. My eyes stared at the broken tree on the wet ground. Silence surrounded us.

Well, except for Bella's loud, raking sobs.

"What happened?" Rosalie prompted in a hushed voice, tearing her gaze away from the trees and to Bella. When she did not respond, Rosalie looked at Edward for answers. He seemed reluctant; his onyx eyes gazing intently at his beloved.

He gave in. "She… Bella… She killed… killed her…" His jaw tightened. "Father. She killed Charlie…" At the sound of her father's name, an even louder sob rippled from her chest; shattering through the crackling of the draining thunder. Rosalie gasped and Jasper eyes went wide. By reaction, waves of calm emitted from him, and with no affect on Bella, Edward shook his head.

"H-How did that happen?" Rosalie stammered.

Edward's jaw flexed. "Victoria."

The two wolf men came trudging forward, apparently impatient by our lack of attention. They still stood a great deal of distance away from us, and Rosalie looked away, realizing they were nude.

"While you lot are having some domestic troubles, we're trying to figure things out," the leader growled, "And it would be a lot of help if you could tell us what's going on… Paul, what the hell happened?" he demanded when the more aggressive of the pack came stalking to them, back in human form. The scent of Victoria lingered on him.

'Paul' snarled. "The redhead _leech _escaped."

"Escaped?" I turned at the sound of Edward's furious voice. "How could you let her escape?"

Paul's eyes narrowed; his frame trembled as he struggled to contain his anger. "She's much harder than you'd anticipate, _bloodsucker_!" he lashed out, his knuckles turning white and his face flushing red with dangerous fury. Jasper took a protective stance in front of me.

"And _that girl_ right there," the leader interjected, pointing an accusing finger at Bella, in which Edward growled lowly, "She murdered a human; her father at that! How can we allow you to leave unscathed? Yes, _bite _not kill, but that still doesn't justify what _she _had done!" Now, in a quieter voice, "It'd be best if you leave Washington, and go far, _far _away."

"We were planning on it," Jasper growled, glaring at the leader.

With a final menacing at us, the wolves began to retreat back into the forest. Well, almost all of them. The immature wolf – _Paul _– stood still, eyes wide with disbelief as he stared at us, then to his leader.

"We're just going to let them go, Sam?" Paul yelled, beyond control, "They--"

"It wasn't necessarily their fault," 'Sam' spoke, grim, "And I don't want to stir trouble."

_More like you know you can't win against seven vampires_, Edward's voice scoffed, in my head. My lips curled up slightly into a smug smirk. Paul, red painting his entire face, stalked gruffly away, low growls flying from his mouth. Once they had gone, I turned wearily to Edward.

"Carlisle," I began, unintentionally breathless, "Is he okay? Do you know… if he found Esme?"

Edward shook his head sadly. "Their scent is gone, and Carlisle is becoming frantic. Emmett is trying to bring him back, but Carlisle won't give up." Edward sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Carlisle had a mental breakdown." His arms rubbed Bella's back. Her sobs had ceased, but her body continued trembling. Jasper seemed to overcome, because he backed away from her, carrying me along.

"What will Charles do now?" Rosalie whispered, sorrow clinging to her body. "What about Esme?"

I stared up at the starless night, allowing the rain to fall on my face. "The vision I had… It-It… It was… terrible. It was horrible… What he was… _doing_…" Rosalie looked away, her body shaking. Jasper snarled with utmost fury.

-

_.Emmett. _

I watched Carlisle as he spun around, his eyes turning frantic. Although my need to murder Charles started to become unbearable, but seeing Carlisle so beaten began to worry me. I had stopped trying to convince him to go back to the home; Charles's scent along with my mother's was gone. It was as if there was no evidence of him and her actually running this trail in the forest.

"We need to get back," I tried commanding, my voice firm.

He was losing it.

"We should keep searching," Carlisle protested, his voice almost inaudible, "_He _couldn't have gotten far."

I folded my arms across my chest. "If we get to Alice, she might be able to help find where they are. It would be a whole lot more helpful than searching for a scent which is gone." I might not have been the most rational thinking man, but this was becoming useless, I had to admit.

"She's gone _for now_," I growled. "We need Edward and Alice."

Carlisle, after calming down, whirled around to stare at me, frowning. "You're right," he sighed, "Let's get back to them, and then we can try and find out where _he_," Carlisle snarled, "took _my _wife."

Nodding to him, we began to run, flying past trees and shrubs. It was as if by a matter of two weeks that everything had to go completely wrong. Of course, I could never blame Bella, but it was true: she's a magnet for danger, vampire or not. And now that Esme had been 'kidnapped', I could feel a hole in my chest begin to form; emptiness.

This was odd for me.

I brightened at the idea of seeing Rosalie again. She was the only one who could truly illuminate the darkness that would rarely engulf my mind. And I would have to ask Alice is she's seen any news about Esme's whereabouts.

-

_.Esme._

I squirmed in his death grip, my feet dragging against the cold floor as I was thrown to the ground. I spun around, my elbows holding me up, and glared venomously at Charles, ignoring the savage smirk on his face. Hissing, I stared around, trying to comprehend where I was. The room was windowless, with stark grey walls, dripping water coming from pipes hanging on the ceiling, and a bright light bulb dangling down above me.

I shivered.

It was as if he had been waiting for me; creating a room just for my captivity. But when I gazed at the wall with disdain, I knew how easy it would be to break free. As if reading my thoughts, Charles's smirk stretched further.

"You think I won't be watching you every second?" he taunted, "that I wouldn't have someone guard you?"

"You're a sick bastard," I hissed, the venom entwining through my words. Fear. Helplessness. I tried to mask these emotions as they gripped my body, but the more I stared at his face, the more evident they became. But I knew Alice would be able to find me with her visions… right? I closed my eyes, knowing full well that the location we were out would most probably be impossible to find.

But my family would find a way.

Somehow.

"It's been too long," Charles mused, gazing intently at me. "Probably close to ninety years, I presume." He appraised me, eyes darkening. "You still appear quite beautiful, though…" I cringed, noticing the emotion swimming through his red eyes; almost black.

Lust.

"Why would you go through so much trouble?" I fished, attempting to derail his thoughts over my body.

He became thoughtful. "I'm not sure… Maybe the feelings I had could never really leave? Or maybe it's the fact that you were mine, and since death never came, I guess that would make _you mine _for eternity." He chuckled darkly. "You're still Esme Evenson. We were never divorced, remember? You ran away."

"I'm Esme _Cullen_," I snarled, "And I am married to Carlisle." I raised my hand, waving it at him. His eyes stared at the silver ring gleaming on my slender finder, and the corner of his lips twitched; resisting a scowl. Lowering my hand, I rose steadily, my knees slightly trembling. Anger seethed in my body. How could he just take me and be so nonchalant? How can he say he had 'feelings' for me? Were those feelings expression with a hard punch from his fist and a bottle of whisky?

A low growl rolled off my tongue.

"I can tell you're angry," Charles remarked, a thin note of amusement lacing through his tone. "But don't worry, Esme, you'll surely get used to this in a matter of a week. I assure you." He sneered, the sound almost mute.

"Get used to what?" I challenged, glaring at him through slitted eyes.

He cocked his head, the smirk right back on his face. "You have an imagination. Use it." He paused, along with me, when the faintest of muffled sounds came from another room. A smile formed on my face as I _imagined _my family –my husband– arriving to aid me. I frowned, glowering, when a woman stepped inside, a fierce scowl plastered on her vicious face.

Victoria.

"What made it okay to leave me with a _dog_!" Victoria bellowed, shaking with rage.

Charles was unfazed. "You got away just fine. Stop fussing," he ordered, shaking his head at her. We –Victoria and I– both heard his low, disdainful, "women…" He glowered at each of us. Then Victoria's eyes flickered to meet mine; curious and perplexed.

"There's nothing special about her," she accused, glaring at Charles, "So why go through all this?"

I silently agreed, however, fury clouded my eyes for the briefest of seconds for all the distress and sorrow she had brought into Bella's 'life': changing her into a vampire; setting up a trap for her to slaughter her own father. I clenched my teeth.

"You wouldn't understand," Charles sighed, as if Victoria were some young, naïve child.

This angered the redhead.

"What will you do with her," she pressed, gesturing to me, "Will she be your little play doll for eternity?" She was taunting him. "You'll have your way with her? Maybe when you get bored you'll kill her? Or maybe you think over time she'll fall in love with you, is that it? You're a controlling, temperamental _man_ – abusive. I doubt she'd ever have feelings for you."

Charles snarled at her. Then Victoria turned once again to me. "Sorry, woman, but I refuse to help you, and nor do I care about your little predicament…" She smirked, enjoying my suffering, apparently. "But I will applaud you when you crack and tear him to pieces." Turning on her heel, she strutted out of the room; slamming the door behind her.

"And you wonder why I treat women the way I do?" Charles hissed, staring after where she had been, "Because you're nothing but a mess of violence and hostility; with no rational thinking." He turned to me with an icy smile. "You're emotionally and physically weak."

"And do you feel like a man when you hit women?" I challenged, taunting him just as Victoria had done.

He frowned. "It's not my fault that you hold such weakness, such vulnerability." I stumbled back when he stood right in front of me, his face just inches away from me as he regarded my helpless form. His eyes read that he agreed with what he had spoken, and reaching out, he cupped my chin and turning my head; observing each side of my face.

"You're more beautiful than I remember," he whispered, awed.

"This won't last long," I growled, speaking of him keeping me captive. He was underestimating my family. Maybe this was some cliché, faerie tale story… The princess is kidnapped, but in the end, her prince comes to save her? The villain is killed… Hopefully.

"Oh, it will," Charles chuckled darkly, I knew he wasn't talking about my imprisonment. Releasing my chin, he reached up to smooth his hand down my cheek, down my neck, and along my shoulder. It was cold; just the same as my insides. I threw my hand up to smack his hand away, but he grasped my wrist roughly, ignoring my low snarls, and pressed me back against one of the hard walls.

"You are pathetic," I muttered, but he didn't appear to hear. Instead, his hands wandered. I closed my eyes, envisioning that I was elsewhere; that this wasn't happening; that even as I felt this going on, that it was Carlisle's loving caressing.

That 'lovingness' ended when I felt myself being pushed onto the ground; the shoulder of my blouse sliding off slightly. All as this went on – the touching, the kissing – I didn't allow my soul to shatter.

I wouldn't give him that privilege.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I revise this later. God, I hated writing that scene. 


	12. Language of the Flowers

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Authors' Note: **If you couldn't tell, I have somewhat of a soft spot for Victoria. After all, you can't really consider her a villain? Edward would have been doing the same thing as her of Bella was killed; maybe not trying to find the killer's loved one, but still. Victoria is almost acting… human. Oh, whatever… I'm just really emotional at the moment because of 'certain things' going on in this month, if you know what I mean (lol). I'm sorry it took long to update! MAJOR, MAJOR C X E FLUFFINESS! YEAH!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Lilium", a song from the anime "Elfen Lied". It's in Latin, but it's very beautiful. You should listen to it! I command ye!

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – **Language of the Flowers

_.Esme._

It was weeks of this; his revolting touch and his various taunts directed toward the shreds of hope that still remained within me. Of course, I had attacked him several times. Once, I had nearly proceeded to tear a part of his diamond flesh off when Victoria –reluctantly– came to his aid; shoving me into a wall. However, I could still remember the mad glint of amusement dancing in her ruby irises; she truly enjoyed his pain.

"Why do you keep attacking?" He had asked through gritted teeth.

Why not?

"Because I'm not that helpless." A short pause. "Not anymore."

It was simple answer. He may have destroyed all the barriers around my mind, but he hadn't once made me feel pathetic or shameful. This wasn't decades ago when I was human and he was the monster; the monster with the bottle of whisky. I was stronger, and I had endured pain more than he could ever comprehend. His blindness to my courage seemed almost amusing in this time of darkness.

Although a vampire, I was never that much of strength compared to most of my family. This most probably stemmed from my peaceful nature that I had developed; something Carlisle found incredible (and captivating) about me. '_It was as if most vampires kept so much of a violent nature and dark mind, that it was almost impossible to find someone like you.'_ He had said this once, so beautiful and rhythmic.

I smiled.

"Why the _hell_ are you smiling?" Victoria demanded, sauntering into the small, dreary room. Her sudden appearance startled me, and with clenched fists, I stood, ready to fight anything she was going to throw at me. Her eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Surprised, are we?" she inquired, her voice husky. "Well, woman…" She never called me by name, but merely referred to me as 'woman'. "It seems that your little family is getting hints on our whereabouts – probably because of that no good fortune teller." She hissed. My lips curved up slightly. Alice, how easy it would be for her to find this 'room', wherever it was.

"What does this mean then?" I asked, my voice soft.

She crossed her arms. "That we'll be heading farther away."

My eyebrows furrowed. This may make it more difficult to find where I am. Biting my lower lip, I leaned against the concrete wall and slumped down, almost feeling hopeless. How long would this last? Would I just be his play toy forever, him never finding me boring? All in all, I _wanted_ him to find me boring sooner or later. Even if he killed me, I'd rather be 'dead' than 'with' him.

"Nice job."

I looked up to see Victoria eyeing the cracked piece of the wall to my side; bits of cement and rock still littering the ground. A quick flash of me heaving Charles into that particular spot crossed my mind. My lips twisted into something that could be considered a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" I managed to ask, glaring at Victoria.

She turned to me, her lips pressed in a firm line. "Charles is the one--"

"Not _that_," I hissed, my eyes darkened, "What I mean is, why are you so intent on killing Bella? On making our lives so painful?" Although I knew the answer, a part of me wanted to _hear_ what _she _would _say_; what her answer would be. It was an act of revenge, but she seemed to hold something more; something that could have been considered a grudge.

I received my answer.

"That boy of yours – _Edward_," she snarled his name, furious, "murdered my mate, my lover… I realize that you've been a vampire longer than I have, but being alone for so long, with no one to care for…" She shook her, as if the idea was maddening. And it probably was. "I found peace and love with James. That was something I hadn't had for more than ten years. Those ten years of being alone…" She growled, remembering something terrible, I presumed. "James didn't change me. Another man did. But when he decided that I wasn't so beautiful, which he thought I would be… He left. Ten years later and James showed up, apparently attracted to me beauty _and _my mind… A few years later…" She glared at me. "And he's taken from my life."

I stood again, fists clenched. "If you were in Edward's position, you would have done the same thing."

"I _am_," she whispered. "If Edward were in _my _position, even _you_ maybe…" Her voice cracked, somber. "He would try to get revenge. You can't deny it." She stared at me, her voice near the edge of breaking completely. With a low sneer in my direction, she turned on her heel and stormed out, a flurry of sullen, horrid emotions rolling off her in angry waves.

I fell back on the floor, weakened.

What she had spoken… It was all true. If someone had murdered Bella, he wouldn't waist a moment to track down her murderer so he could slaughter him or her himself. And if Carlisle was ever killed… I have no doubt that I wouldn't hesitate to kill his murderer in a heartbeat; not as savagely as Victoria, maybe. And this is how we vampires _can _be human… An act of irrational revenge is a trait many tend to suffer from, vampire or human. It was sad and pathetic, but it gave you a sense of satisfaction. Or, it would, if you ever had to use revenge as a way to bring less sadness to you heart.

It was terrible.

But what I had seen on her face… Deep within the ends of her red orbs, there was the most horrible of sorrow and grief locked in her mind and body. Even I could tell how her lover's death had affected her, physically and emotionally; her sluggish movements (quite odd for a vampire, a being of extraordinary grace), low, almost monotone voice, and her ability to feel comfortable with another's pain. She enjoyed when other's suffered – it made her feel not alone; it allowed her to feel an escape from her the mourning that seemed to plague her heart.

I couldn't blame Victoria, nor could I consider her the villain in this little faerie tale.

Only Charles.

I tucked my knees in, wrapped my arms around myself, and rested my chin against my knees. Wisps of chestnut hair fell in front of my eyes, and I could tell how black (my eyes) were becoming. He didn't seem to feed me, nor did he seem to have intention of doing so.

"We'll be hunting soon," Victoria said, coming back into the room, a faint smirk on her face. "You, too, I mean."

I stared at her, empty.

"Oh, and it _won't _be animals." Her nostrils flared in disgust at the mere idea.

"Then I won't eat," I snarled, glaring venomously at her.

She scoffed. "Why not just feed of them? It's in your _nature,_ after all."

"Because," I snapped, losing my temper, "Although I may be a vampire, that doesn't make me any less human." She cocked an eyebrow, uncomprehending and rather amused. "What I mean to say is, I've kept my human traits, and that would include _morals… _I'm not a monster."

She gazed at me for awhile, indifferent, but while processing my words, before stalking once more out of the room, muttering something under her breath that sounding something like, _"Filthy pacifist." _I stifled a dark chuckle. I would rather starve and have by throat burn than feed off a human, so innocent and undeserving. Victoria had lost her sense of humanity, along with Charles, but that doesn't mean I had to.

I would always cherish what I had within me.

That _humanity._

-

_.Bella._

I paced about the room, admiring Edward's collection of CDs and the many novels that resided on the bookshelf near the corner. He was downstairs at the moment, speaking with Alice and Carlisle. I felt a stab at my chest at the thought of Carlisle. For these past weeks it seemed, he appeared lost… dazed. As if without Esme, nothing in the world made perfect sense.

When I caught sight of a certain CD, I stalked over to it, curious. Reaching up, I attempted to merely grab it and pull it out, when my hand glazed across a porcelain vase. My eyes widened when I slammed to the floor, a few feet away, shattered; with jagged pieces of colorful porcelain. The bundle of white, purple-rimmed carnations scattered across the floor, with a pool of water forming.

I stared down at my hands, shocked. I didn't even touch that hard? Or did I? It didn't feel like I had.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's panicked voice sounded from the doorway. When he noticed the broken vase and the flowers, and then me, gazing curiously at my hands, he chuckled, a hint of darkness in it. Finally realizing what had happened, I looked up at him, frightened.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean--"

"It's okay," he assured, sweeping a slender finger across my cheek, a light smile on his face. I bit my lower lip, and with a heavy sigh, kneeled down to grab the carnations; ones he had given to me, but I decided to keep here, in his room, as a reminder of me. Before I could even touch one, Edward gently grasped my wrist, halting my movement, and pulled me back to my feet.

I stared down at the broken slices, perplexed. "I didn't know that… I barely…" I sighed once more.

"Newborn vampires are incredibly strong," he explained, "You could probably take on Emmett if you wanted to," he added, mirth glimmering in his golden eyes as he laughed lowly, apparently enjoying the idea. I laughed too, as an image of me tackling Emmett to the ground flashed before my mind. However, the hollowness in my chest reformed, and I lowered my head.

"I miss Esme," I whispered. I bit down on my lip, concealing the '_and my father.'_ This would have brought down a whirlwind of guilty, distressed emotions upon Edward… I could tell he wouldn't be able to take something like that at the moment.

However, that couldn't contain the hatred I felt for myself.

He wrapped his pale arms around my waist and tugged me closer. I drowned in his fresh scent and beautiful voice, however, feeling even more grief-stricken when he spoke again, his velvet voice melancholy. "I miss her, also."

"Poor Carlisle," I breathed, who had indeed been feeling the worst of each of us. Rosalie had secluded herself in her room constantly, Emmett sometimes following, but having lost his optimism (the thing he seemed to always have in the darkest of situations). Jasper had once again been engulfed by the emotions around him, and within himself; empathy had its prices. I could feel my chest rip open as I remembered Alice, who had suddenly felt useless, her lack of visions seeming to fuel this. She was beginning to wrap herself in a shadowed shell once again, and this time, Jasper couldn't seem to save her.

But Carlisle was completely _lost_; his companion was gone, and he couldn't do anything while she was probably being tortured. The only thing he had was hope, and as the days flew by, even that simple article was steadily dissipating.

"We will get Esme back," Edward promised, sure.

I pulled away from his embrace and pressed the button of his CD player. The oddest of songs came on, but as it played, I seemed to understand the lyrics, even though it was in a different language; it was melodic and serene; beautiful and fluid.

_**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, **_

Edward came forth once again, his eyes smoldering as he wound his arms around my waist, this time not allowing me to go. "I _promise _that Esme will be back with us, and once Victoria and Charles are _gone_… We'll find peace." He pressed his lips to mine, soft and sweet, and at that moment, I would believe anything he spoke, no matter how absurd it sounded. Even though he could make mistakes, I knew how _wise _and sure he could be.

_**Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.**_

_Sometimes_, that is.

Before we could further push the kiss (which I was immensely enjoying), Alice pranced in, her lips curled slightly into a smile. "I still know that vision I had is true," she stated, with a small smirk playing across her face. Noticing what we had been doing, her slyness converted into something rather suggestive and coy. "Oh, I see you were doing something private…" She placed her hands on her hip, her head tilted.

"It's too late," Alice continued, speaking to Edward, "Now you have to wait till after the wedding."

He growled, low but clear. "We weren't--"

"Well you should," she intervened, eyeing him, delighted by his defensive anger. I stared at both of them, confused. Where was this conversation leading to? Judging by the knowingness in Alice's eyes, something had passed between their minds. "She's not so fragile anymore."

He glared at her, eyes darkening. "Maybe she's not--"

"She's ready, and you are too," she interjected once more. I blinked, utterly perplexed by this conversation. What was I ready for? What did he have to wait for after the wedding? I bit my lower lip once more, this time halting the scream of frustration ready to flee from my mouth.

_**Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae. **_

"What's going on?" I asked, staring up at Edward.

"We're talking about you and him consummating you love," Alice answered simply, in which Edward snarled at her deliberate, abrupt reply. Instantly, my cheeks burned, as the remainder of my blood flowed to my cheeks, flushing them tomato red. Alice giggled despite herself.

Edward's grip tightened. "We don't need to talk about this."

"But you've been craving it for so long!" Alice whined, her voice a mockery of complaint and childishness. _  
__**  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison**_

"And you may not have another chance…" I stared at Alice, wishing that the darkness and sorrow in her eyes would disappear. The blissfulness in her eyes vanished again, and a darker edge etched onto her face. Edward sighed, his breath tickling my forehead.He noticed this too, apparently.

"Why are you so persistent with what we _do_?" Edward asked, redirecting the conversation back –with reluctance– to our sexual life. Alice shook her head, scolding. She strutted over to me and placed a knowing hand on my shoulder.

"You should just jump him," she remarked.

My eyes went even wider, my mouth hanging open.

"You know what?" Edward snapped. He didn't even finish his sentence. Instead, I stood, waiting, with Edward's arms around me, as a conversation went on between him and Alice through their minds, their eyes locked. My eyebrows furrowed when a pang of softness and understanding passed across his topaz eyes; I shrunk away slightly, wondering what they had been speaking about.

_  
__**quam benigma, quam amoena**_

"_Soon_," he whispered, and I knew he was voicing their conversation, "Just not now." A faint smile trailed across his face, and I cringed. With a smug, gleeful smile, Alice strolled out of the room. When the door closed behind, I glared up at Edward, frowning.

"What just happened?" I demanded.

_  
__**O castitatis lilium…**_

"You'll find out," Edward whispered, his breath flowing across my flesh, and my irritation dispersed. He carefully pulled me to the black sofa near the window, and when he set me down, perching himself next to me, he gazed at the flowers with a thoughtful stare.

"If I buy new flowers," he started, "What kind would you like?"

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Lilies…"

"Not _Bell_ Flowers?" Edward joked.

I smiled.

"Shut it." I closed my eyes. "…_Lilies._"

-

_.Carlisle._

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized, her voice almost a whisper, "I'll keep trying."

And then she had left after another failed attempt at finding the precise location of where Esme was located. Although I didn't want to push her, in which Jasper had already warned me once, I could feel the trembling violence rising to the surface of my mind, ready to snap at the right moment; this is something I have never felt before. But now that Esme was taken, I felt so… empty… and alone.

Alice hadn't seen much in her visions; more of Edward and Bella's wedding day, and sometimes a few flashes of the forest. She was sure that they were somewhere near Forks, and sometimes we –Me and Emmett and Rosalie –had gone searching, but, to my dismay, no avail.

I rested my head in my hands; sitting on the sofa seemed to be the only thing I could do. When I lifted my head, I came in sight of the narrow crystal glass vase sitting on one of the white shelves; a few pale blue flowers resided in it, still pure and alive. I remembered when we had gotten it; a time when Bella was human, but with the whole family there, on that one memory.

_We were at one of the few garden centers, but with this particular one being exceptionally large. It was nearing sunset, near night, when few humans would come here; safe for Jasper, who had come because of Alice's begging. The building was huge, with a whole wide room dedicated to the growth and life of flowers; and not only for the garden, but simply to put in vases for the inside. Emmett came trudging forward to where Esme and I were standing, his eyes shifty and suspicious._

"_I'm going to buy some roses for Rosalie," he announced, his voice low, "As a 'surprise'."_

"_Like you haven't done that before," I heard Edward say from a few feet away, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "I'm sure she'll be shocked."_

_Emmett growled lowly. "Shut up."_

"_Clever use of irony," Edward continued, this time walking up to him, Bella next to him. Although I could still smell her scent, it wasn't overpowering in any way, especially with the floral scent of the flowers mixing with her own, which Edward had once said smelt like lavender or freesia. _

_Emmett glared murderously at him. _

"_I'm sure they'll be red, right?" Edward smirked._

"_And I'm sure you'll be getting Bella some __Bel__l Flowers!" Emmett lashed out. I shook my head, while Esme cocked an eyebrow, a sweet smile on her heart-shaped face. Edward shifted, somewhat cautious._

"_No…" His voice deceived him._

_Emmett, with a huge smirk, stalked off. Edward, gripping Bella's hand, wandered in a different direction, scowling furiously. I watched a pink blush form on her cheeks, much to my amusement. Esme began to walk somewhere else, grinning, and I followed, curious. She was staring at an assortment of pale blue flowers, their petals tiny. Her slender fingers trailed across them, and when I stared at the tag, it read: Forget-Me-Not._

"_You know what they mean?" she asked, her voice resembling the beauty of flower._

_I smiled lightly at her. "No. What do they mean?"_

_A soft smile carved onto her face._

"_True love."_

Standing, I headed out of the room, feeling hollower than I could take. Ignoring the flowers, I exited the room and walked downstairs. Jasper stared at me, his expression lacking anything near happiness. Noticing that I was about to leave, he stepped forward, wary.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a sharp note lacing through his words.

I glanced at him, my shoulders slouched. "To search."

"Then I'll go with," he offered.

I shook my head. "No, I'm going by myself."

"You know you shouldn't go alone," he stated, his voice dark and grim.

"It doesn't matter." Ignoring his scornful expression, I threw open the door and made my way down the porch, shaking my head at the many rusty pots of flowers, more memories pressing against the corners of my mind. I growled, frustrated.

_Esme easily poured the right amount of soil into the pot, humming silently to herself, the song rhythmic and serene as I listened, sitting on the chairs, watching her with curiosity. She wore an elegant, ivory sundress, the fabric fitting to her body perfectly. I enjoyed watching her, especially because she acted nothing like a savage, bloodthirsty vampire; in fact, the exact opposite: a wonderful, full of life woman._

_She was beautiful to look at._

"_These are azaleas," she said, petting her hand against the smooth surface of the pink petals. It was a mini tree, with pink azaleas hanging on every small branch. "They can mean fragile passion…" I smiled at her. Why did she know everything? She could be Mother Nature herself… I stood up –dropping the novel I had been skimming through– and sauntered over to her._

_Standing, she brushed specks of soil off her dress. Turning on her side, she sent me a crooked, lovely smile. "Then what are those?" I prompted, gesturing to the small pot of delicate looking, tall and slim flowers, with a variety of colors. _

"_They're Gladioluses," she answered, nudging them with her index finger._

"_Would that portray us?" I inquired, the back of my hand grazing across her soft cheek. To my surprise, she shook her head, and after noticing my shocked expression, chuckled under her breath. _

"_Not at __**human **__sight," she corrected. "I was only sixteen, and you were a 'twenty year-old' doctor. I highly doubt you fell in love with me." She laughed, the sound flowery and breezy. _

_I tilted my head. "I guess you're right…" I smiled down at her, though. "But you were quite lovely and kind, I admit." I sighed, remembering her as a vampire. "You were beautiful as a vampire, more mature, and you still maintained that loveliness and kindness." _

"_I'm not like you, though," Esme breathed, moving her hands up my chest as she pressed her cheek against me, in which I gladly snaked my arms around her, enjoying the floral scent that surrounded her petite body._

"_You're better than me," I regarded, "So kind and gentle."_

_She shook her head stubbornly. "You're the one who can withstand the thirst, and you choose to help humans – something I can't do."_

"_That doesn't prove that you aren't kind and gentle," I answered, moving her to the small whicker couch near the steps of the porch. I sat down, pulling her down also, and kept my arm around her. _

_She laughed softly. "I guess you're right." Then she caught sight of the flowers next to her. "Look, Feverfews…" She pulled one off and set it on her lap, her ocher eyes never leaving it. "They mean protection."_

_I rested my chin on her head. "I'll always protect you…"_

"_I know," she sighed._

I fell to the ground, on my knees, feeling completely worthless. A light drizzle fell from the sky, falling on my back as I stared at the soil, my fingers curling angrily into it. It was a simply promise… one that I couldn't keep. A high wind swept around me, as if understanding my outrage. It grew heavier, before ceasing into nothing but a mere breeze.

I failed that promise. And now, Esme was paying the price… I _needed _her back.

A frustrated growl rippled from my throat.

It was a_ promise… _

Right as I stood, Alice was right by my side, eyes wide. I wiped the dirt of my clothes and stared at her, waiting. Sucking in a deep breath, she stepped in front of me, a glimmer of hope shining in her now black eyes.

"I think I know where Esme is…"

At that moment, I could feel my heart begin to beat rapidly. An assortment of memories of Esme played before my eyes, and I could literally feel her embrace, her touch, her lips… I breathed out a sigh. The rain began to stop, with a herd of white clouds coming into view. Jasper was by Alice's side in that second, apparently feeling the emotions passing between the both of us.

I would see Esme.

"Where?"

The sun's rays suddenly burst through the clouds; our skin glimmered like diamond shards.

Alice smirked.

-

_.Edward._

I stared down at Bella as she gazed ahead, a newfound emotion nestling in her drained red eyes. For a moment, I searched through that expression, trying to decipher what it was that was troubling her. Mind reading was obviously out of the option. As the seconds ticked by, I grew frustrated, and with a heavy sigh, I reached under her chin and turned her head so I could stare her in the eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice smooth and soft.

She hesitated, as if thinking over what she was going to say. "…T-The… blood…" She shook her head, and it was then that I noticed the rampage of confusion crashing in her eyes. "When I… I… tasted it…" I could tell the memory was paining her, so I cut in, caressing her cheeks.

"What about the blood?" I whispered.

She looked away from me. "At first… It was so…" She paused, not wanting to say it; _delicious, scrumptious, luscious_. "Well, after a while, when Victoria… took me back here… it…" She was struggling terribly with her words and the memory, so I pulled her closer to my chest, my breath mingling with hers when she stared back up, her ruby eyes glassy.

"Yes?" I finally prompted as the minutes went by.

She swallowed hard. "The blood tasted… so… so…"

"So what?" I pressed, when she stopped.

Her eyes hardened.

"…_Disgusting_."

My eyebrows furrowed. The blood, which was so mouthwatering at first, became revolting? I looked away from her, perplexed, my thoughts searching for an answer to this. However, a voice coming from somewhere around the house interrupted this.

_I found Esme…_

I would have to set aside her… strange resentment for blood.

* * *

**AN: **OMG, a cliff-hanger, how sad… Muhahahaha! All righty then… Review; I like the flower symbolism in this chapter. But anyway, what irks me is when an author goes all bitchy and violent when someone gives them advice or points something out… I've seen some authors like that, and I want to just scream at them: "It's called help! You're story is good, so just… stop being so pissy!" I can accept your guys' advice, anyway. I don't get offended, hint, hint. 


	13. Submerged But Never Drowning

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **Hmm… Esme was more of an interior design person, wasn't she? My bad… Anyway, the excitement is building, ain't it?! I love every single one of your reviews! You guys rock! I'm glad you liked the flower references in the last chapter, and I don't care if you steal the idea; ya know, because I'm cool like that and all… :D

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – **Submerged But Never Drowning

_.Edward._

I've never felt such excitement in my eternal life before; well, except for the exception of the first time I touched lips with Bella, in which, the true reality of a first kiss came bursting to life within me. But now, after Alice had given us the specific area where Esme resided, I could feel my heart racing; my senses extremely sharp. It was far out; near Columbia River and in the city called Camas – the border of Washington.

"What did you see make it seem somewhere out here?" Emmett asked. We were driving in his Jeep Wrangler – Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and I. That had left Rosalie with Bella, and Alice assured me that nothing terrible would come of them. I glanced at Carlisle, who sat at the passenger seat, glaring out into the road; Jasper seemed to cringe away from him, as if tormented by the emotions coursing through our father's body.

Alice's grip on the steering wheel tightened, and she concentrated intensely on the road; searching for familiarity. "I saw the Columbia River, and I saw the city. They were somewhere in a forest. It's not such a big forest, but they were in it." Her eyes darkened. "I don't know why the humans there wouldn't be suspicious if them."

"It's a good thing they aren't," Jasper murmured, staring at Alice with softened eyes, "We don't want humans near _them_ – Charles and Victoria."

Emmett leaned back against the seat, his eyes closed. "But Charles and Victoria probably hunt around the area." I winced, knowing full well of the humans who have probably been murdered by the two by now. My eyes went black when I realized that Esme, and Charles and Victoria, don't have the same eating habits.

"What does Esme do for her thirst then?" Emmett prompted, straightening, his eyes wide.

Alice whipped her head toward him, eyes narrowed. "She doesn't eat."

"They starve her then," I answered, my voice hushed, and I could _hear _the furious trembles that raked Carlisle's body. A low growl rippled from Emmett's chest, while Jasper shook his head. I stared out into the flashes of trees and cars, unable to block the thoughts of my family as they raged on. I glanced at Carlisle, noticing his lack of thoughts – so lost, yet intense.

_I'm getting my wife, no matter what the bastard tries to do…_

I sighed, moving on to Jasper. _His emotions are so chaotic. Maybe I should… _He looked away, not wanting to use calming waves; he doubted that even his powers could level what Carlisle was currently feeling. Before I could actually slip into Alice's mind, she caught me, almost scolding.

_I need to concentrate, Edward, _she sent, not tearing her gaze away from the road.

_The moment I hear one of their thoughts, I'll tell you_, I trailed across her mind, before sealing our conversation. There were the busying thoughts of humans, so trivial, but I focused, waiting for the second I would catch Charles's or Victoria's or (especially) Esme's thoughts. Alice was driving rapidly down the street, sometimes swerving around slow cars, but at a rather steady pace… I expected it to come, and I leaned back as Alice suddenly stopped the car; veering to the side of a street and into the forest.

"You're driving through the forest!" Emmett shouted, bemused.

Alice smirked. "We're close."

He didn't object to that.

Luckily, the forest was no where near that of Forks'. There were trees separated into large space, and spiky bushes. Alice's eyes seemed to be calculating. It appeared as though she were counting the trees that the jeep passed.

Only a few more minutes later, and she halted. The jeep skidded slightly, but the mounds of dirt finally stopped the tires. Before anyone could move, Carlisle was standing outside, arms crossed, as he waited impatiently. Alice jumped out of the seat, and we followed her (with Jasper close by her side) as she trudged gracefully through the forest. I could hear the steady of stream of a small creek, while also the calm flow of the Columbia River a few miles away. Emmett was clenching his teeth and flexing his fingers, ready.

_Damn… They're here already._

My eyes flashed, and I turned quickly to my family. "They're up ahead!"

Carlisle was already running through the forest; past trees and bushes and branches. Sun leaked into the forest, hitting our flesh and reflecting in. Crystalline patterns streamed into the air as our flesh turned from a simply white to a gleaming diamond.

"The house!" Alice called, pointing ahead where a house came in view. It was small, one story – a log cabin. The tall pine trees surrounding it shielded the sun. I could smell Charles's and Victoria's scents, but Esme's was faint, as if barely there. Panic clasped hold and ahead, Carlisle hand slammed his palm into the front door, thus destroying part of the wall. The door flew off, with chunks of wood flying out.

_That was too loud_, Alice thought worriedly. The noise was booming, probably reaching to the street a few miles away, and we didn't want any humans near this area – especially after what was going to take place.

Carlisle and Jasper were in the home, but Emmett had halted, signaling for me and Alice to stop. A wall to our left had completely split open, and Charles was outside, along with Victoria. Jasper had stepped out; appearing to be the one who had heaved Victoria into the wall. Alice, glancing at the battle about to ensue, darted into the house.

_I'm going to Esme_, she sent, and I nodded.

Victoria was heading off, abandoning her comrade, and I followed after, leaving Emmett and Jasper with Charles. Fury ignited inside me into an explosion of vicious growls, and as images of what she had done to Bella flared to life in my head, I found myself right beside her as she ran. Right as she was ready to leap over a narrow river, I found my hand gripping her arm.

We found ourselves in the river, with her slightly submerged under water as my fingers curled into her shoulder, preparing to ripe at her flesh. My hand found her throat, and right as I tore it out, blood coating the water red, her words shrieked through my head.

_Even if you kill me, you aren't safe… The Volturi will know now… _I ignored her, not fully processing what was happening, and I kept clawing at her skin, feeling flesh dig under my hands. Human blood still stored within her body oozed to the surface. Although the scent was maddening, so was my desire to dispose of her for good. Snarls ripped from my throat, and I knew how black my eyes would be at the moment. Just as it turned violent, cold, frantic arms wound around my waist and pulled me away from her. The river's water was rushing into what _was_ Victoria.

"She's dead, Edward," Alice spoke, assuring but frightened. "But we've just caused larger problems…"

My chest was heaving, and I followed her glare…

Three human men were proceeding to run away from where we were, clad in fishing gear. A young girl was in one of their arms, sobbing terribly, her eyes wide. They vanished behind a few trees, I noticed the cell phone clutched in one of their hands.

"Victoria… the Volturi…" What she had said – she saw the humans and knew what they would see and hear: a diamond-fleshed 'monster' ripping apart a woman, his eyes pitch black and with snarls coming from his mouth. Panic rose inside of me.

"We need to leave," she whispered, pulling me along. I unhooked her arms and trudged along, my body trembling. I was drenched; with strings of hair plastered to the side of my face.

Emmett had stopped in front of us, eyes wide. "Charles is gone…" Frustration drowned in his flat black eyes. If I hadn't been so preoccupied with what had just occurred, I would have screamed at him. The dread washed away slightly when I took sight of Esme, safely in Carlisle's protective arms. Jasper instantly went to Alice's side, leaning forward as he asked something I couldn't make out.

She shook her head. "Charles won't go to our home, but—"

"We should hurry anyway," I finished, impatient, as I slid into the car. I blocked out what Alice was saying as she told them about our predicament. Esme's once relieved eyes turned to horror in split second, along with Carlisle's. The others were merely annoyed, particular Emmett, who eyed me with disdain. After slipping into the jeep, Alice immediately stabbed the key into the ignition, and drove off.

_How could you not see the humans? _Emmett growled into my head.

I scowled. _I was too busy killing Victoria, the problem… Now, if you would have just gotten rid of Charles… _

_He has a strong power_, Emmett argued.

_Whatever. _

Everything blurred by as I glared out the window. The only really light that engulfed my mind was Bella, and how I'd get to see in her less than hour. Carlisle, with his arms tightly around Esme, leaned forward slightly, speaking mostly to me.

"Aro might understand," he explained.

Emmett crossed his arms, still sour. "_If_ they find out…"

Hopefully not, I thought bitterly. But, hope was something that didn't seem to exist in the lift of a vampire. Hope was just another word for faith, and since we vampires were certainly going to Hell… What was the meaning of faith and hope, anyway?

-

_.Esme._

I rested my head against Carlisle's chest and closed my eyes. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer, and I ignored the others in the jeep as I lifted my chin, allowing him to cup my face and press his lips to mine. I knew that he didn't want a delicate kiss, but our family was in the jeep and crowded around us.

_We're glad you're back, _Edward's voice rang across my head. I moved away from Carlisle's kiss –much to his disappointment– to smile sweetly at Edward, who merely nodded his once. Then my mind drifted to someone else; someone who wasn't in the jeep with us.

"How is Bella?" I asked, somewhat shaky.

Alice spoke first. "Fine…" I could hear the quiver in her voice, and I automatically detected the note of a lie in her words. There was something Alice didn't want to say at the moment. However, when she and Edward shared a brief exchange, he nodded, and she sighed.

"Bella is a bit shaken right now," Alice continued, her grip on the steering wheel visibly tightening, "Victoria… There was a trap, and when Bella went to her home…" Alice's eyes narrowed in past fury, "Bella killed her own father."

I gasped, my eyes widening. A mental image of Charlie flowed through my mind. Carlisle's arms tightened and I lowered my head to hide by his shoulder. I could feel his hands running up and down my back, and memories of Charles screamed into my head. I tensed, Carlisle following my movement. Jasper inclined his head in my direction (he was in the passenger seat), obviously feeling the waves of panic and disgust crashing through my body.

Edward grimaced, and I blocked the memories out of my head.

"I'm sorry, Esme," he murmured.

I could only manage a nod. The rest stared at me and Edward, confused, but I wouldn't dare even speak it aloud. Finally realizing this, Carlisle leaned toward Edward, apparently wanting to figure out what had passed between us. I wanted to shout at him to not tell Carlisle, but the look that cross his face made me duck my head again. My eyes were shut tight, and I could hear the snarl building in his chest.

"It's okay," I whispered.

After several long seconds, Carlisle calmed slightly. His hand on my back was reassuring as he rubbed it up a down. I cringed again, this time for a different reason. His other hand moved up my thigh, and I could feel the smile playing on his face.

"No PDA in the jeep," Emmett warned, a mixture of teasing and seriousness lacing through his words.

I love my family…

-

_.Bella. _

"Do you think they're alright?" I asked softly, in which Rosalie rolled her eyes, and much to my relief, it wasn't snidely. Although we weren't exactly "friends", Rosalie never did throw spiteful insults and taunts anymore, nor did she glare at me… But that didn't diminish the fact that she acted rather blank or plain in my presence – as I wasn't there.

Better than before, I told myself.

"I'm sure Victoria and Charles will be dead by now," she answered. Heeding Edward's words, she had been rather watchful around me. I was currently in Edward's room (although it could be considered partially mine, now), with Rosalie raking her slender fingers through her golden tresses. Her legs were crossed as she sat on the sofa, with me standing near the CD collection.

I knew how easy I could take her down (with this supposed strength that all new vampires possessed), but she still intimidated me – with her devastatingly unearthly features and her ability to be the queen of mockery and sarcasm.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

Rosalie drummed her fingers together, boredom drowning in her ocher eyes. "Probably to the Denali clan in Alaska."

"Who are they?" I pressed, preferring names.

She leaned forward, her hair spilling over her shoulder, "Four females and one male make up the clan. Eleazar is the male, with his mate, Carmen, and the three single vampires – Tanya, Kate, and Irina. They're extremely old – probably around a thousand years—" At this, my eyes went wide in awe, "—they are' vegetarian,' too, but I'm sure you know that already." She paused, as if searching for more information, "And both Eleazar and Kate are talented, with special powers," I could hear the envy singing in her voice, "And they are—"

She stopped, stiffening, and I mimicked her actions. I tilted my head, and much to my happiness, I heard the low rumbling of the jeep. I stood up instantly, and both Rosalie and I were both rushing down the steps. Slamming open the door, we both halted.

They were all here, and my eyes immediately found Esme, safely secured in Carlisle's arms.

"Esme," Rosalie breathed, taking graceful steps toward Esme and wrapping her arms around her as Carlisle –reluctantly– freed his wife from his grasp. I followed suit, placing my hand on her upper shoulder.

Her eyes were full of pity. "I'm sorry, Bella, I heard about—"

"It's okay," I interjected, not wanting to hear it. Pain clutched my heart. Sensing this, Esme nodded, and just as Rosalie released her, Carlisle had wound his arms around her once more, this time however, not daring to let her go – as if she'd disappear forever if he didn't. Jasper and Alice stood near the car, leaning against one another as they observed the happy reunion. Rosalie had strolled over to Emmett and interlaced her fingers with his.

Before I could comprehend it, strong arms had snaked around my waist, and I felt myself being pulled into Edward's protective embrace, and my eyes heart stopped, literally, from what he whispered into my ear, a masked emotion of past anger lacing through his words.

"Victoria is dead."

I whirled around to face him. "You fought her?"

"Yes," he answered, puzzled by the dark edge of scolding in my voice.

I gritted my teeth. "You could have gotten yourself killed," I hissed under my breath. The rest of the family was filing into the house, sensing the half-hearted argument ready to erupt. I noticed when Alice shot him an amused smirk, but I overlooked it, and continued, "She's… She's so… vicious! How could you even think of fighting her?" I knew full well how dramatic I was, but there mere thought of Edward in battle with that… monster (ignore the irony) was just throwing panic in my direction. After everything she had done, it was horrible to imagine her taking _Edward_ away from my life, too.

"Bella, it wasn't hard," Edward contradicted, stunned, "_It_ only took about a minute."

I crossed my arms, irked. "Yeah, but—"

"And you shouldn't be so worried about me," he continued, eyeing me with hard eyes, "I've been alive for years, and I _can _take care of myself, Bella." And, so fast that I had no time to protest, his hands had gripped my upper arms as he gently yanked me into an unmoving hug. "But now, your only concern should be on something worse…" Seeing my questioning stare, he continued, "There's something I need to explain to you – but later."

And then he was towing me into the house. He had dropped his arms, but allowed our fingers to entwine as we entered the home, where everyone was waiting, apparently discussing something. Alice's eyes were extremely serious, causing a surge of fear to stab at my chest.

"Do you know if the Volturi are after going to come after us?" Emmett prodded, staring intently at Alice.

Carlisle sighed. My eyes locked with his arms, still around Esme. Would he ever let her go? "It's likely that the humans will report what had happened to the authorities… And the will cause an uproar. The Volturi are watchful, after all. A news report most probably will be on the television."

"I remember what happened with Bigfoot," Emmett muttered.

I scowled, confused. "What are the Volturi?"

"The Volturi are a family – very powerful, very old," Carlisle began, staring at me, "I once stayed with them – do you remember the paintings?" I nodded, images of that ancient painting with the trio in it playing across my mind, and he continued, "They basically… are a royal family – enforcing laws—"

"Laws?" I interrupted, my eyebrows raised.

He nodded. "Yes. Over the millennium, they've taken their stand as… Well, the high class of all vampires. There are only three – Aro, Marcus, and Caius, but along with two females. Although that may seem "small", they have a guard. But the guard… have formidable gifts, you see. And you don't break the rules – never." He glanced at me, serious. "Not unless you want to die."

After taking in a short breath, trying to steady the waves of panic overtaking me, I asked, "W-What are the laws?"

"The one that Edward broke," Seeing Edward's sharp glare, Carlisle added, "_accidentally, _is: basically, exposure is not allowed. It's all about secrecy with us vampires, Bella. The Volturi are protective of our secret, and if they know what happened with three humans seeing what had taken place, they'll send the guard out to…" He trailed off, and my eyes went wide.

_To kill Edward, _I finished in my head.

"Which won't happen," Emmett growled.

Jasper snarled. "We can't take on the Volturi."

"And we can't let them kill Edward," Emmett lashed out, something I found myself agreeing with.

"We don't know if they'll find out."

Emmett folded his arms across his chest. "They will. They also know where we live, so they're automatic assumption would be that it was once of us that the humans saw."

"Maybe—"

"… They will…"

My eyes snapped to Alice, who had her head lowered as she stared at the floor. "What do you…?" I couldn't say anything. My body began to shake violently, and Edward's arms twisted around my slim waist in assurance.

"I've seen it – the guard," Alice stated, her voice low.

Carlisle cursed, before speaking, "Just the guard? What are they doing?"

"It's a still image," Alice explained, nothing but defeat ringing in her silvery voice, "And they're just standing there… smirking… as if they won some battle or fight…" Her head was in her hands as she fell on the sofa, Jasper already by her side as he comforted her.

A low snarl tore from Emmett's throat. "What part of the guard?"

"… Jane, Alec, Felix…" She couldn't say the rest. Her petite body was quivering.

"_Alec,_" Edward sneered. He stared at his family, torn by something, and the moment I stared into his eyes, I visibly stiffened. "…I should go to them willingly," he announced, in which, I grew horrified. I ripped my body away from his embrace, my skin paler than usual. He gazed down at me as I backed away, pained. To my shock, Rosalie's hand landed on my shoulder.

She was glaring at Edward was she spoke, "We can try and explain to them, Edward. There's no need to give up so easily."

"But they won't understand," Edward snapped, his eyes narrowed at his sister, "They will only understand that I have to die because I exposed our secret. They don't reason, Rosalie." His voice was firm and irritated.

I clenched my fists. "But you can't just… I can't…" The rage sliced through my body. "You don't have to act like the hero!" I finally shouted, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie nod her head in agreement. "We can find a way—"

"We can't," Edward interjected, hopeless. "They _do_ have formidable gifts, Bella. Very deadly."

Alice shot up from her spot on the sofa. "There could be a way."

Edward glared at her. "How many—"

"You still can't read her mind, can you?" Alice challenged, motioning toward me. All eyes were on Edward, after a few moments of staring at her with intense eyes, he nodded, hesitant. Something must have passed between the two, because Edward became furious.

"We're not fighting, and not having Bella in any battle!" He yelled.

Alice crossed her arms. "But Bella is immune to them."

"We don't know that, Alice."

Her frustration was blazing. "We know that she is immune to mind powers, which would include Jane. She was immune Charles, also. I'm sure that now she's a vampire, her ability to withstand suggestions and powers targeted in her head will be increased."

"What about Alec, then?"

Alice's entire body went rigid. I wanted to scream when a faint allusion of defeat etched into her honey-colored eyes, darkening them. I glanced at Edward then, trying to comprehend what it was about Alec that made them so… afraid. Millions of questions ran through my head.

"What are their gifts? What makes them formidable?" I asked, shaking.

Edward stared at me with onyx eyes – it made me wince. "Jane can inflict pain in the mind – she makes you think you're in pain," he explained, a vacant expression crossing his face, "And Alec… He can inflict pain throughout the body – it makes your skin burn."

"So they make you _think_—"

"Jane's power is a mere illusion of pain," Edward intervened, bleak, "But Alec's pain is very much real, Bella. It has nothing to do with the _just _the mind, and although you can't die from Jane's power, you can from Alec's… Your skin literally does begin to burn after awhile."

I covered my mouth with my hand, horror-struck. "Burn?"

"Until you become nothing more than ash," Edward finished, his voice fading. When I looked at the others, crushed hope sunk into their eyes. But they would surely fight for their brother's life – that much I knew. But there mere idea of Alec and his insanely frightening power already brought down defeat. And the fact that I wasn't immune was worse.

I slumped against a wall before saying, "Why can't we get help? The Denali clan, maybe?"

"We don't want to involve anyone else," Carlisle said, eyeing me with disdain. Anyone could see how I was slowly breaking – crumbling into the helpless girl I was as a human. Weakness engrossed my body.

"But they would help," Emmett argued, sending me an encouraging smile.

Before I could comprehend, a flurry of voices sounded from everyone – arguing and agreeing. The only one who remained silent was Edward, and after a long moment of watching his family's heated 'discussion,' he turned to me. Once taking in sight of my defeated form, he sauntered over to me. Before I could protest, his arms had engulfed me in an unbreakable embrace. My breathing was escalated. If I were capable of tears, I surely would have been crying into his shoulder.

"Why are you willing taking yourself away from me?" I whispered, hurt.

Edward's arms squeezed harder around me. "For your safety and that of my family—I don't want you to die because of my mistake."

An idea formed in my head. "Maybe the wolves can help?" I asked, pulling away from his. A faint crease formed in my forehead as he stared down at me with a look of anger and confusion.

"They would never agree," he muttered.

I bit down on my lip, stubborn. "They might."

"There is nothing that would compel them to fight with us – especially against the Volturi."

"I can ask," I prompted, driven by hope, "We can ask, I mean. If we explain our situation, there's a chance they might want to help – they hate vampires, after all. They wouldn't want more on their land."

He growled lowly, "They hate us also, Bella."

Aggravated, I strolled hotly up the stairs, ignoring his heated gaze on my retreating back. Right as I was ready to slam open our bedroom door, a hand gently landed on mine. I swiveled around, meeting the gaze of Alice. A glint of hope flashed across her golden eyes. But her lips remained in a firm line as she stared intensely at me.

"I know what you're going to do," she stated, "And I think I might know what will make the werewolves help us."

My eyes brightened. "What?"

"There's a new wolf in the pack," she began, smirking, "And he might want to help you."

I blinked, puzzled. "Why would he—"

"Jacob Black."

I nearly fell to the floor. "Jacob is a…?"

"And it appears that he did have a faint soft spot for you," she continued, "And because of this newly found idea that you've conjured up, the vision of the Volturi guards doesn't seem to come back to my mind. He might want to help." When she leaned forward, I could clearly see the desperation drowning in her clouded eyes. "Please, Bella… I don't want to lose my brother, and I don't want to lose my family. Not Jasper…"

Before I could speak, I tensed, smelling the familiar beautiful scent behind me. I slowly turned on my heel, already expecting Edward's severe, yet pleading glare. His arms were folded across his chest. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" His voice was low.

My fingers curled into fists. "Why are you eavesdropping?" I ground out, childish.

"You're not—"

"It's our only hope at keeping you alive," Alice cut in, her voice sharp, "And since I highly doubt the Volturi will spare you, we might as well get as much help as possible – the Denali clan will help… probably."

I nodded, the only thing I could do.

"_Alice_—"

"For once, can you please have hope and not be stubborn," I begged, my voice faded. His eyes softened slightly, and his arms fell at his sides. He lowered his head, unable to stare me in the eye. When he looked back up, our eyes locked, and I knew this would take awhile.

Two stubborn vampires together…

How will this end?

-

_.Esme._

I lounged on my back, the fabric comfortable and soft. Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes. I didn't surprise me when, nearly a minute after leaving, Carlisle followed. My eyes didn't even open when I felt him sit at the end of the sofa, by my feet. My heart, which had been beating steadily, froze all together when I felt him hovering above me, my legs pinned down.

My eyes flashed open, and his face was no less than inch from mine, his gold eyes boring into my own.

"You need to hunt," he stated.

I could only muster a nod. I could feel the heat bubbling in my throat. Thirst churned on my tongue. And then, so fast, his lips crushed down on mine, one hand cupping the side of my face as my fingers spread through his tousled hair. His legs straddled me, pinning to the sofa. I arched my back slightly, feeling the moan in my mouth when his tongue slipped into my mouth, engaging into a dance with mine.

His other hand ran up my thigh, pulling up the hem of my skirt. Everything was forgotten when his shirt was discarded, and my own blouse disappeared from my body and onto the floor. Nothing but ease rang throughout my body. A primal growl rolled off my tongue when his teeth bit down on my bottom lip. His touch was all I needed as we danced together in a mess of limbs.

This was truly wonderful; I didn't fully understand were his intent was coming from.

Maybe it was to reclaim his wife? Or maybe because of my prolonged absence? At that moment, I didn't care. I felt fine drowning in his warmth and touch and love. It was so gentle and sweet to be with him, but yet full of passion. I loved him, and would forever love him.

No one and nothing can ever change that.

* * *

**AN: **Oh, sexual content. Man, I love you readers and reviewers. At first, this story was sort of coming to an end, so I added some more intensity to it to make it longer. You must be happy that this isn't a cliffy, right? Well, sort of. Not as bad as before:D 


	14. What Shall We Die For

**Monster **

**Summary: **Esme's past included an abusive husband… What if that "husband" had been unknowingly turned into a vampire, and he's come back, more than seventy years later, to reclaim his wife? After all, they were never "properly" divorced.

**Author's Note: **Listening to Eminem really does help when you're writing a scene with arguing and loads of anger/frustration/violence. I'm glad there's at least one good rapper nowadays. Warning: **even more sexual content up ahead**—bow, chicka, bow, wow. Kind of a short chapter, too.

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – **What Shall We Die For

_.Bella._

I cringed against Edward's chest, awkwardness overtaking my entire body. Blood rushed to my cheeks in a flurry. Edward chuckled under his breath, his arms winding around my waist. It was loud, it was prominent, and it made me feel embarrassed simply _because_ I could hear it. My awkward, flushed state made Edward more amused.

It was Carlisle and Esme, doing things that I didn't even want to _think _about.

"Don't be so self-conscious," Edward teased, leaning his head forward. The red on my pale cheeks flashed even brighter when I felt his lips glaze my collarbone, and up to the side of my neck. He pulled back a curtain of my hair so he could press his lips gently to jaw, before adding, "They've been separated, and God's knows what that bastard did…" His teeth grazed my skin when he growled, low.

I winced, pitiful for Esme. "At least we've got her back," I said, offering a shed of brightness to the situation. He nodded, agreeing, and his arms seemed to tighten, as if he were afraid to let me go. My eyes flickered to him, and quickly back away, dread rushing through my body. His jaw was set and I could clearly see something raging on his bad—an inner turmoil.

"You're not going to the wolves," he announced, gruff.

My eyes narrowed. "But they can help."

"They _can_," he agreed, his voice low and even, "But that doesn't mean they _will_. Bella, you haven't ever spoken with them, and you've never really encountered them—you _don't _understand the depth of their hatred for vampires, particularly us," he referred the family. Anger seethed within me, and although I knew how true his words were, stubbornness and surety surfaced, dominating.

"We can try," I argued, struggling in his locked embrace. With a heavy, aggravated sigh, I tore free, stumbling away from him. For a second, his eyes flashed with shock, apparently startled by my strength (which he wasn't expecting), before he stood, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. I brushed a strand of hair between my ear, feeling slightly vulnerable under the stare of his coal black eyes.

He folded his arms across his chest. "You don't want to be near them, and I don't want you near them. If for second they transform, you're in danger, and—" I cut him off there.

"A werewolf can't kill a vampire," I protested, naïve. 'You don't know that,' a voice contradicted. 'Why were they afraid of them?'

Edward growled. "Yes, a wolf can. They're strong and as fast as us." My eyes watched as he moved to stand only inches away from me, dark. "I won't put you in danger—I've already failed once, I can't fail again." Grief and disgrace drowned in his eyes, and I felt a pang of helpless when I realized how much my stubbornness was hurting him, tormenting him. But I couldn't just stand here and watch him while the Volturi kill him, or when Charles to take one last strike at this family… _my_ family.

"But Alice agrees with me," I protested in a soft whisper, "And she can see the future—she knows! She trusts my decision, so why can't you?" I intervened on what he was going to say, still not finished, "And Edward, you really can't expect me to just let you die—not without a fight. If the situation was reversed, you'd be trying to do the same for me." He couldn't disagree with that. "And they don't want anymore vampires on their land! And then there's Jacob—I may be his mortal enemy, but that doesn't make us any less of friends."

He glared down at me. "Jacob will hate you for what you are—I'm sorry, but it's the truth, Bella. And…" He growled, agitated by something else. "It's true that they wouldn't want anymore vampires on their land, but they're not stupid enough to take on the Volturi; the guard, for that matter."

"But they are stupid," a silvery voice chimed. We both averted our attention to the door, where Alice stood, her hands on her hips as she stared at us. Her lips were set in a firm line, and I could see how hard she was attempting to conceal a smirk. "The Volturi know," she murmured, crushed, before the sureness in her eyes returned, "And they'll only send Alec and two other females, but his power won't work on the dogs."

"Even they do help kill him, they know the rest of the Volturi will come," Edward snarled, angered by our blatant indifference to his own reasoning, "And that's something they won't chance."

"But the Volturi won't," Alice answered.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "And why wouldn't they, _sister dearest_?"

"Because they'll be afraid," she replied in a cutting tone, "After all, it's Alec! If he dies, won't that frighten them?" Although a question, it was clearly a statement. "Actually, Jane will be with too, for sure, and once they're both gone… As much as Carlisle doesn't want to kill them, he knows that it's for your survival."

"And we're just going to let the wolves handle Jane and Alec, then?" Edward snapped, furious.

Alice's eyes narrowed at his voice. "Bella will be there, and when Jane and Alec are down, we'll completely take them out from behind—we'll wait before we decide to join the battle." She was already planning? The idea made me apprehensive, while it made Edward heat up with rage and aggression. His eyes glanced at me, before falling back on Alice.

"Bella is _not_ fighting," he sneered, teeth gritted.

Alice ran up to him, held up her tiny palms, and shoved them into his chest. Startled, he teetered a bit, and I backed away, stunned by her small attack. She was frozen, trying to calm her irritation. "Did you just… _push_ me, Alice?" Edward inquired, incredulous.

"You know what the plan is," she growled, "You've read my mind, but you're too damn stubborn to fall through with it. If Bella were to die," she gestured to me with a flick of her hand, "I would see it! And guess what…? I haven't! I'm not saying she should be first in line on the battle field—when Alec is distracted with the wolves, then Bella can take out Jane. When Jane is distracted by Bella, then we can completely kill them in the process. The two other females will be simple enough, anyway."

Edward's chest was heaving, anger radiating off him in violent waves. In fact, nothing but fury seemed to exist in the room at the moment, including my own which was slowly begins to rise. And, before I knew it, the anger was dispersing… becoming a calm feel. On cue, our eyes moved to the doorframe where Jasper stood, eyeing Edward carefully.

"Cut it out, Jasper," Edward hissed, eyes still onyx.

Jasper took a stand next to his wife, while I merely lingered a few feet away, dazed by the ensuing argument. My heart was becoming a steady beat, but when I chanced a glance at Edward, he was still trying to obtain some level of serenity—In his mind, Alice was proposing a plan that had a very likely chance of me being harmed; even if it were barely pain (like a pinch), he still wouldn't comply with the plan. Did I mean that much to him? Even though I was no longer human, he still found me fragile, even though I could probably throw Emmett across the room in one swift movement?

Resentment shoved into my body. "I'm not weak anymore, Edward," I said, almost mumbling through my clenched teeth. Three pairs of eyes flickered to stare at me, a range of surprise and respect. "You really expect me to just stand by and watch as you die? Because I'm not, God damn it! We've found a chance at you remaining alive, and you won't take it!"

"It's putting you and my family in danger," Edward spoke, staring at me with hard eyes. "And—"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, compiling into a harsh sneer. "If you willingly let yourself die, then I'm killing myself once you're dead." Alice's eyes went wide, along with Edward's, and Jasper closed his eyes, as if in silent pain. Dead seriousness etched onto my hostile features. I didn't dare look in the mirror—I would only see a monster, so pent up with threats and savage desperation; not for blood, but for love.

"Bella, let's not be—"

"If blackmail is the only way for him," I motioned to Edward, my eyes remaining on Alice, "to listen, then I'll happily use it." I lowered my head slightly, my eyes darkened in their shade of red. "But I'm serious. I'm not living without him, Alice." I didn't care that he was right there, probably glaring at me as if I was mad (which I was, at this time).

The second my eyes closed for a brief moment (barely less than a _second_), fingers curled roughly around my upper arms and I found my back pressed firmly against a wall. Confused, I glanced up. Edward was clutching both arms, an unreadable frenzy of rampaging emotions seething in his ebony eyes. Biting my bottom lip, I peered around. Jasper was leaving the room, dragging Alice with him. She gave me a weak smile, and mouthed, "He'll come through," before she finally exited; the door shutting behind her.

I was left alone to face him. But I wasn't Alice—yes, I could show my anger, but unlike her, I wasn't able to hold onto it for long; not right now, as his eyes bore into me. I looked down, unexplainable shame crashing through my heart.

"You don't mean that," Edward growled lowly, his breath whispering onto my skin.

I swallowed the nervousness. "I do."

"Why do you do this to me, Bella," he sighed, and I clenched my eyes shut, dreading when I'd have to stare back into his eyes. I answered, though.

"It's for your safety. I don't want you to die." I turned my head to the side. "The only reason I wanted to become one of you guys was because of you—I wanted to spend forever with you. But… how's that going to happen if you're not alive?" I shuddered, images of living an eternity alone and without Edward; without love. Fear coursed through the draining blood of my body. Now _that _was truly Hell—not the Hell that Edward considers all vampires go to when they "die". No, this Hell was losing the only thing that has meaning to my life forever, and to be forced to walk among Earth without that meaning, withering. Not the aging withering, but the withering of your soul and purpose.

His grip loosened, but I didn't move away. "You're not going to lose—"

"I will!" I choked out, still not meeting his gaze, "… I will if you refuse to at least _try_ and fight, to stay alive, then I will lose you…"

Wisps of hair fell around my face, and his cool palm rested on one side of my side, while his other hand rested on my shoulder, near my throat; brushing aside the tresses that had spilled over my shoulders. My heart seemed to explode, because when he pressed his lips onto mine, I found my arms winding around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer. His hand left my cheek to fall onto the wall right next to my head, while the slender fingers of his other hand fell from my shoulders; entwining with my own fingers.

And for once, since the time we've been together, this was no careful, guarded kiss. This was a mixture of devastating passion, desperation, and utter need that charged through both of us, creating an electric spark, more massive and destructive than a firework. It sliced through the walls he had created when I was human, demolishing them until they became nothing more than fragments or dust.

I couldn't take it. My tongue rolled across his lower lip, wanting an access, and Edward obliged, opening his mouth. My tongue slid across his, weaving and lacing together. He pressed his body closer, and a pleasurable sensation shot through my nonworking veins. The remaining blood stashed within me became a rush, like a flood that had broken loose.

No breathing was required, much to my happiness.

Needless to say, this was going to be long, almost never-ending (I hoped). Hunger (whether it be from the lack of blood, or the need for more vigor, I couldn't tell—maybe both) crashed and twisted through every part of my aching, needing body. To heed this forceful need, Edward snaked his arms around my waist, spun us around, and we were then on the black sofa, me being pinned down under his body.

"How cliché is this?" I murmured, disappointment settling in his eyes when I pulled away from another fierce kiss. "One moment, we're arguing about how much we need each other, and then the next…" I trailed off.

He smirked. "You did most of the arguing—I didn't really prove how much I need you, then, did I?"

"Then maybe you should prove that now," I suggested, my voice unintentionally alluring and captivated by the sheer need for his touch and love. A sly smile played across his face.

"I can prove it to you _without_ words."

His lips touched mine again, hard, and our tongues were once again doing a dance. Fire ignited in my cold body. My hands traveled under his arms and under the back up shirt; tracing up the muscles. Although feeling awkward, an animalistic need seemed to distract this nervous feeling. His fingers dug into my thigh, wanting. With support from his arms, he sat up, allowing the shirt to be discarded.

I leaned my head back slightly, enjoying the tingling ache that spread through me as his tongue slid to my collarbone, and stopped at my neck, where he began kissing my neck, sometimes biting the flesh. Pulling away, he grabbed the buttons of my blouse, and in one swift move, tore it off, much to my amusement. Buttons scattered across the floor, where my shirt now resided beside his.

"Was that really necessary?" I prompted, teasing.

He growled playfully into my ear, "Completely."

And then, we were spiraling together in emotions and pleasures that were once forbidden—it wasn't because I _was _human, and that he had been a vampire, but the fact that my blood called out to him far more loudly and seductively, like a siren. In a sense, my blood _singed_ to him, beckoning him to savor the scent that tormented him. But now that the overpowering aroma was gone, he was savoring my touch, my body, and my love.

This is what we shall die for… _love_ and _freedom_.

'How cliché…' That was my final thought before a 'higher calling' of pleasure and satisfaction rang through me.

-

_.Esme. _

I leaned against the counter, warmth leaking into my body. Rosalie stood near the unplugged fridge, eyes narrowed while she covered her ears with her cupped palms. Alice was laughing, clearly amused by her childish suffering. "Oh, I've heard more disturbing sounds," I said to her, throwing a glance at Alice, who puckered her lips in an innocent fashion.

"But… why is it so loud and long with them?" Rosalie demanded, perturbed.

"Because they've never gotten the chance to be with each other like that before," Alice answered, glaring at her sister, seemingly annoyed by her naivety to Bella and Edward's relationship, "They never even had a real make-out session—no tongue!"

I giggled, the sound soft, "That must have been torture."

"Oh, Jasper has told me the emotions he had to put up with when Edward was around the house with Bella," Alice explained, all the while laughing, the sound resembling the wind, "It was all sexual desire being held back." She sighed now, "I can't blame Edward for holding back, though—it was for her own safety. I mean, when we let loose like that, there's no controlling it." Both Rosalie and Alice exchanged dreamy smiles.

Rosalie was then gazing at me, coy. "But I bet _you _had the _wildest _day. Am I right, Esme?"

I looked away, arms crossed, while they laughed once again amongst themselves. Yes, I had to admit—that was the most wonderful out of all the times we came together in an intimate evening. The memory trickled across the tip of my mind, tempting me to go find my husband and beg for more. Trying to distract this longing, I dived into a more serious discussion.

"It's quite odd," I announced, voice feathery soft, "How we can sit here and laugh while Edward is near death. Are we _that_ sure that he won't die?" Terror raced through my bones. "Alice, when are they getting here? Do we have time?"

She nodded. "They'll be here in a matter of three days, and tomorrow, we're going, with Bella, to ask the wolves. They're stupid—it was easy, as I could tell in my vision, to trick them. The Volturi won't know what hit them."

"Why are they so sure that we won't do any harm?" Rosalie pressed, anxious.

Alice spread her fingers through her wildly spiked hair. "Not only do they _not _find us that intimidating, especially when they send their two _worst_ members, but it's basically because: would you expect a group of vampires to ask werewolves for help, our 'mortal' enemy?"

"No, I wouldn't," Rosalie sighed, "But that's a good thing for us then."

I stared down at the floor, flexing my fingers. "What about… _Charles_?"

Alice's eyes softened. "I haven't seen anything on him."

"He probably ran away like a coward," Rosalie scoffed. Alice looked away uncertainly, and Rosalie leaned forward, suddenly apprehensive. "Knowing he can't get by us now, he wouldn't try and come back… would he?" Unease clung to her body, along with my own. I bowed my head slightly, allowing strings of chestnut hair to fall around my face. A delicate hand rested on my shoulder, and I looked up from the floor, only to see Alice's assuring stare. Rosalie smiled at me, but she grimaced when more 'noise' sounded from Edward's room.

"Can they be more discreet about what they're doing?" Rosalie pleaded, shaking her head, however, the slightest of smiles carved onto her divine face. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Drama Queen."

"Pixie-head."

"Barbie."

"Witch—"

I raised my hand, silencing them. "I think that's enough."

-

_.Alice._

It was all a matter of time. I could hear the ticking of the clock, slowing down as the day approached. My eyes wandered to the window, and outside, a storm was brewing, casting itself across the bleak sky of Forks. A very light drizzle of rain flickered continuously onto the glass, almost mirroring the illusion of ticking ringing through my head.

Drumming my fingers along the pattern of one of the pillows, I sighed.

How would have events occurred if I didn't have the power of seeing the future? Bitterness churned on my tongue—it would have ended as a human. I would have never been thrown and chained in some asylum by those lunatic humans I called a family. Instead, they would have accepted me, their perfect little daughter. Did I have a sibling—a sister maybe? I couldn't remember.

There was a cloud of fog that shrouded that area of my mind, as a blockage, preventing me from seeing the history that once had as a human—the family I once shared with the sister that I might have had.

Might… Maybe: Words that lack any sense of sureness.

Edward and I both knew we couldn't rely on faith and hope for long. The visions that plagued my head where the only help that we could receive, and now that Bella's thought of the wolves, there could be hope. But I can't know if they'll accept—but the visions of Bella's wedding have kept coming back, hinting to a happy ending. The vision of Jane and Alec has become foggy, barely appearing to me. However, Bella's wedding is bright and clear, as if locked in a state of blissfulness.

I smiled.

"Alice?" My head snapped in surprise to see Jasper standing before me, apparently as confused as I was. How come I hadn't been able to hear his entrance? Another smile formed on my face—it's because I was basically in my own thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded and beckoned him to sit, in which he obliged.

"Have you had any visions?" he asked, concern and love caressing his features.

Another nod. "Everything will be alright."

And before I knew it, as was leaning into his chest, comforted. However, a scowl crept across my face. Along with this "happy ending" would come sacrifices—I didn't need to see into the future to know this. It was obvious. We've already lost so much of our surety: with Esme's torturous captivity, Bella's brutal turn into a vampire, and Edward's life at stake.

Yes, sacrifice was very much a fact.

"Nothing bad will happen," I murmured.

He wrapped his arms around my tiny waist. "I know."

"And if we… die… while doing this," I continued, referring to the plan and Jane and Alec's nearing arrivals, "Then it would be for Edward. We'll die for his survival—he's family."

"But _nothing _will happen," he repeated what I said, forceful. "No one will die."

I can't agree with that, as much I want to.

----

"… 'Cause I'm sick of being treated like I have before, like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for. Like this war's really just a different brand of war…" —Hands Held High, Linkin Park


	15. Starless Nights

**Monster**

**Author's Note: **I'm sure you don't want to read my apology story, so continue on. Oh, and yeah for Eclipse! I love it and I've already written a one-shot for it! Read it! I never minded Jake before, but now… I'm torn between hating and 'liking' him. (::growls::) I will never use "love" with him. I can only use that word for Edward… or Jasper… or Carlisle… or Emmett—Oh, just read!

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen—**Starless Nights

**Esme's POV**

"They're not going to help," came Alice's dreaded words as she stared at everyone while we huddled in the living room. "They see no need in helping us, and also, they know that the Volturi are only coming for a simple exaction. The werewolves don't want to cause trouble." She stared down at her fingers, as if ashamed.

I glanced warily around the room. Bella stood, near the staircase, completely lost in Edward's locked embrace. There was denial and desperation swirling through her drained red irises. Sitting on the sofa, Jasper placed an assuring hand on his wife's slender shoulder. On the opposite sofa, Emmett and Rosalie mimicked one another—sitting stiffly, with an unreadable amount of emotion on their faces.

But it was Carlisle, his arm around my waist, who seemed most frightening. Frustration and evident stress was written across his face. An unpleasant hollow ache rapidly spread throughout my body. "What did your vision show?" Carlisle demanded, hopeful.

"If we can't go over to their boundary because they'll attack us," Alice snapped, losing patience, "They've had enough, and I've already seen it. They wouldn't agree." Her eyes flickered to Edward. "They Volturi are coming in two days."

"Then we'll get the Denali clan," Bella chimed, also absorbed with hope.

Carlisle shook his head. "We don't want to involve them in our problem."

"But they'll help!"

My eyes snapped over to Rosalie, who was now standing. Her chest was heaving with unneeded breathing. Her eyes were dark and wild with blatant anger. She had gone hunting a week ago—with Bella (whose eyes were now less vivid because of the animal blood)—but she was still aggressive; acting as though she hadn't hunted in months. Well, this was beyond her normal personality.

'_Edward_,' I spoke in my head, staring at him.

Edward looked up sharply, eyes emotionless. I continued, '_We should ask Tanya and her family for help.'_

He shook his head.

My eyes narrowed. _'We're not giving you up without a fight.' _And then I spoke words that made him stiffen. _'What do you think will happen if you die? To Bella, I mean… Imagine what would happen if she died, and you were forced to continue on.' _His eyes darkened. _'If they kill you or take you prisoner, there's no doubt that Bella will try and fight… and maybe even die… We can win if Elezear and Tanya and the others of her family come.' _

"Rosalie…," Carlisle sighed, shaking his head.

Her eyes turned into dangerous slits. "You know as well as I do that they'll help." I gazed at her, eyebrows knotted together. Not once have I heard or seen her speak to Carlisle in such a murderous manner. She was almost implying that if he didn't do anything with the Denali clan, then she'd take matters into her own hands. I glimpsed at Bella; she was shaking now, and I couldn't tell if it was out of anger or fear.

"Call them then!" Bella nearly screamed, ruby eyes wide, "If they can help, then why aren't we doing anything?"

"It'd be better not to chance any deaths from 'people' who have nothing to do with this," Carlisle replied through gritted teeth. I chewed on my bottom lip, trying, with every part of my mind, to agree with my husband. The beautiful memories of Irina, Tanya, Kate, Elezear, and Carmen filled my head, and I knew how much I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if they were killed in the process of protecting my son.

Edward sighed. "I don't want to create even more trouble. For your safety, I should just…" He glanced at Bella, tormented, "go with them freely."

"_No!_ We can't just—!"

Bella's voice was cut off when he spoke more severely, "I'd rather not get anyone killed or hurt because of my stupid mistake—"

"Stupid it was!" I blinked, still startled by Rosalie's sudden defensive way. Her voice was becoming louder. "And this is a mistake we're going to fix. So you can quit with your whole selfless act, because there's no way in hell…" She stopped, out of breath, and looked away.

Emmett finished for his wife. "We're not going to just 'hand you over'… not without a fight."

"I'm calling Tanya," Alice announced, rising from her place on the sofa. She stared at each of us with such intensity, that I felt lost in them for a few moments, before she continued, "Now I know that we're risking a lot. But we're not taking on the _Volturi_… We're taking on the guard… Although Aro and Carlisle are friends, Edward's law breaking will not be forgiven. I misinterpreted the vision. The wolves didn't agree with our plan,"—she glanced at Bella—"but they were… _baited_ into helping—like something had forced their hand."

Bella crossed her arms nervously. "What 'forced their hand'?"

"I'm pretty sure the vampires were lured into the werewolf territory," Alice answered, smirking slightly, "And the Volturi know nothing of the _dogs._"

"That'll come as a shock." Emmett grinned.

"But won't the wolves be attacking us, too?" Bella prompted, confused.

Alice's smirk widened. "We'll see."

"We'll see?" Edward demanded in a hard tone, glaring at his sister, "So you haven't seen anything on the wolves actually attacking us? You're implying that we should chance it."

Her nostrils flared with her own anger. "I can't see wolves in my visions."

"Then why are you sure that the wolves also attack the Volturi, Alice?" Jasper asked his wife; voice soft.

Her calmness returned. "Although I don't see the wolves, I can see the field where the Volturi will be—definitely signs that the _dogs_ were there." And with that, she sauntered over to the phone, expression unreadable. Edward watched his sister the entire time, sometimes gritting his teeth and glancing at Bella, who seemed completely lost as she stared all around—avoiding Edward's gaze.

"So, are we just going to set up a time and wait for the Volturi to come?" Rosalie pressed; evening the sharpness of her tone.

Edward sighed. "When the _time_ comes, Alice will know, and we'll lead the Volturi to the area where the fight will occur."

"Who will be fighting?" Emmett asked; retaining a grin, at that. I already knew that he would be there, but his question seemed to create a nervous reaction across Edward's face, for he immediately stiffened. Jasper threw an anxious glance at Alice, who was murmuring into the phone, seemingly oblivious to the conversation taking place.

"I am…"

Edward's eyes were wide with frustration and anger… because it was Bella who spoke, her voice clearly tempting an argument between the two. Unhooking his arms, Edward glared down at her, in which she ignored him and stared at us, almost pleading. "I… want to help… I'm strong enough now, and I don't want to be useless…"

"You were never useless before! You gave me entertainment," Emmett laughed. Rosalie shook her head at her husband, and his grin became a grimace as he stared apologetically at Bella. "Sorry…"

"You're not fighting with us," Edward growled, "You're not skilled enough and you don't know what you're capable of."

Rosalie nodded, much to my surprise. "He's right, Bella. You _aren't _nearly skilled enough, especially for battle."

"Then who's fighting?" Emmett demanded impatiently.

"I suppose…" Carlisle's expression was thoughtful. "We should have me, Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper."

"Why not me?" Rosalie practically shouted.

He frowned. "You need to stay here with Bella _and_ Esme."

"… I don't need to be guarded," I muttered, staring at my husband, who merely stared back with a hint of desperation—desperation that I ignored. "_He's _not coming back, and I'm strong enough to handle myself."

"Even if that wasn't one of my fears, two people would still need to watch Bella."

"Why?" Bella shouted, fists clenched at her sides, "Because I'm a new vampire? That doesn't make any sense—I'm stronger and faster and… Why can't I be useful, for once? I'm probably immune to their powers, anyway."

Rosalie eyes widened. "She's right. If she can resist mind powers, like Alice had said, then maybe she is immune to Jane—"

"_Maybe?_" Edward snarled, pushing Bella behind him as if to shield her from harm. "These are all guesses. What _if _she's _not _immune to Jane? And even if she was, then what about Alec? Who's to stop him from harming her?"

"We're not immune to them, so why aren't you concerned about _us_?" Emmett put in.

"Kate and Tanya are coming," Alice's clear, silvery voice said, interrupting the nervous flow of the conversation.

Jasper's eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Only those two?"

"We have Kate," Alice said, smiling lightly, "And she has a power… And Tanya is skilled in battle. Irina would have come, but she's a bit too… _preoccupied_." Turning to Edward and Bella, she sighed—this noise clearly directed to Edward, who still blocked a glaring Bella from view. "She needs to come, Edward. She's immune to Jane. And we need more people."

Bella spoke, the anger no longer present in her voice. "What if, let's say, Alec and Jane and all those other members are killed, right…? Won't the others be mad—won't they want revenge?"

"If we destroy them, then Volturi won't—"

"They'll be too scared to come after us," Emmett chuckled, a darkness glinting in his eyes.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "But we do we do with Jane and Alec? Only _Bella _is immune, not _us_."

"Put her up first?" Alice offered, and I watched as a blurred cloud shrouded her golden eyes—she was skimming through visions and searching into the future; probably trying to discover if Bella would be in any real danger if put in the first line of battle. Before I could read her reaction, Edward's furious growl emanated throughout the room, threatening and venomous.

"It's too dangerous!" Edward snarled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Not if I'm immune, not to mention stronger than you." Emmett laughed at her remark, but Edward's eyes only darkened forward. Shrinking away from him, she went to stand next to Rosalie, who seemed rather shocked, before a smirk played across her divine face.

"She's coming, then," Alice said.

Rosalie puckered her lips. "But _I still _can't come…"

"So Rosalie and I are forced to stay?" I demanded angrily.

"Charles is still on the loose," Carlisle replied, darkness lingering in his ocher eyes. "I won't risk it…"

"Believe me, I am much safer on the 'battlefield' rather than in this house, especially with Charles's power."

Rosalie nodded. "Esme _is_ better off where we can see her." I smiled gratefully at her, in which she returned it with a sweet smile of her own.

"_Bella _is better off here and away from the danger," Edward growled, interjecting into our argument. I understood the anger and betrayal—from our decision to have her in the battle—leaking into his eyes, turning them onyx. He would hear all of our thoughts—thoughts directed to her purpose and need during the battle. Of course, both Jane and—maybe—Alec, along with the rest of the guard, would all be incredibly thrown off guard by a newborn vampire who possesses the immunity to powers. We have an advantage with her.

"… Do we?" Edward whispered, tormented, while he stared at me. I knew then that he had picked up on my concerning thoughts, so I simply nodded once, and a single word trailed across my open mind.

_Yes._

After staring at each of us, as if hopeful for any doubt of Bella being in the battle, Edward finally sighed and nodded. And then, as much I hated seeing it, his face was seemingly tortured as he stared at Bella, who was grinning, red irises glimmering with satisfaction at her "usefulness". She moved back over to Edward, his arms automatically snaking around her waist in a protective manner. I felt a pang of sympathy for her once she caught sight of the torment in his eyes, and guilt shrouded her burgundy eyes.

"So that's settled," Rosalie prompted, smirking triumphantly, "We're all fighting?"

Alice nodded. "Yes."

"Then what's the plan?" Bella pressed eagerly, this time however ignoring the pain in Edward's eyes—barely, that is. Guilt still lingered on her face; slowly being overtaken with enthusiasm to fight. "I mean, how are we going to deal with Jane and…"—she closed her eyes for a brief moment—"Alec?"

Alice and Edward exchanged glances, but it was Alice who spoke in an unreadable tone. "I suppose you"—she indicated to Bella, much to Edward's reluctance of the situation—"should wait for them. They'll be thrown off guard when Jane decides to use her power on you, and of course, it having no effect. If you're able to take Jane down on time, I think we should be hiding—and strike when Alec is distracted. We _need _to take Alec down first, before he has time to use his power."

"What about our scent?" Jasper asked, staring at her.

It was Carlisle who spoke, somewhat hesitant. "They won't act on it once they see Bella. They'll deal with her first… Or, _try_ to." He smiled wryly.

"Two of us can destroy Alec," Rosalie spoke, "And the rest can just take down the remaining guard."

"Wait," Bella intervened, eyes wide. "What do I do with Jane?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Kill her."

"I… I don't know… how to… I…" Her voice faded, and Edward's grip on her waist visibly tightened. Whispering something into her ear—so low that not even we could hear—, she nodded and with once last look at each of us, she sauntered quickly up the stairs, eyes still wide. Rosalie bit down on her tongue, seemingly shamed by the blatant indifference to "Bella killing another being". The mere thought of it was absurd.

Edward turned back to us. "I'll… I'll deal with _that _later. But I'm still unsure about—"

"The Volturi?" Alice interjected, glaring at him, "I've already told you. Yes, Aro and the other two will be disappointed that their two protégés were destroyed, but if we take down Jane and Alec, and the five other guard members, who will be easy, then I'm sure that—"

"That's not what I'm getting at!" Edward shouted, shooting her a dangerous glare, in which Jasper growled warningly.

I sighed. "Edward, please just calm down and tell us what you are trying to say."

After leveling his frustration—and ignoring Rosalie's impatient look—, he nodded and continued. "What I mean is: yes, they'll be… disappointed… But if they discover _how _someone such as _Jane _was throttled, then they might take an interest in—"

"Bella," Carlisle finished, awareness now dawning in his eyes. He of all 'people' would know how Aro, Caius, and Marcus think, seeing as he spent a decade with them. I was unsure of what Carlisle was realizing, but apparently, Bella would be an interesting _subject_—something they might see fit to be a member. Whether it is out of choice, I didn't know—I knew nothing of those three.

"They wouldn't force her to join," Carlisle concluded, "Maybe see her talent, but Aro would never go as far as to… force her to stay."

"And you're just trying to get her out of the battle," Alice growled, crossing her arms and sending more heated glares toward Edward, who sighed loudly in blatant frustration. _Edward_, I spoke, hoping he would hear me, _if Bella were to be harmed, Alice would see it… _He stared at me from across the room, hearing my soft thoughts, and smiled lightly.

"Then what's the _whole_ plan?" Rosalie repeated, impatient.

Alice nodded. "Kate and Tanya will be here soon. We'll have Bella up front. She'll take down Jane. Alec will be distracted due to his concern for his sister, and we'll have him—two of us. Kate can help with that… The other five guards won't be… _too _difficult."

"Who are the other guards that are coming?" Jasper asked.

She closed her eyes for a second, before reopening them. "Two females, and three males. I'm unsure of their names. One is rather large, though. I think his name is Felix… Or at least, that's what I think they had said in the vision… Or mouthed it, I guess."

"Large?" Emmett arched an eyebrow.

Alice smirked. "_Almost _as big as you, height and muscle… _Almost_."

He grinned at the word "almost".

"Well, then…" Edward glanced at all of us, "I have to speak with Bella." And with that, he was running up the stairs. I watched his retreating back, before turning my attention back to my family. They all seemed so sure and confident. If Bella weren't with us, I have doubt that they'd still be confident. With Jane easily handled with—something that would have been worse if it weren't for Bella—, we were all concerned about Alec. Would he be destroyed in time and before his power came into affect…?

Still, even though the room was filled with confidence and courage… fear hung in my mind.

Why wouldn't Charles leave my head? Was he truly gone? Was this battle with the Volturi as good as won as we considered it? I understood that Bella would be able to pin Jane, and that Alec would be distracted and shocked by this, but doubt flashed across my eyes every second.

_Nothing is __**this**__ easy, _I thought solemnly.

-

**Bella's POV**

Edward entered his—or could be considered _our_—room and sat down beside me on the comforting leather sofa. The very idea of murdering someone, even if it was the formidable _Jane_, kept replaying in my head, taunting my weakness almost. Edward's finger tied with my into a reassuring hold. I smiled meekly at him, before sighing.

"You don't have to do this," Edward said in a low voice.

I glared at him. "Yes I do…"

"Well, then… I came up, not only to talk about… Jane… but also about the blood you tasted." I closed my eyes in pain; attempting to erase the knowledge that I had murdered my own father. Edward's cool hand stroked my hair, and he pressed his lips onto the side of my head. "You said it was disgusting."

I chewed on my lip. "Well, not necessarily… It still tasted…" Great? Wonderful? Delicious? I didn't want to admit that my father's blood was intoxicating, so I skipped ahead, "It did energize me and rejuvenate me, but it was like… It was like licking burning rubber at first. There was this stinging through my body and I felt… stronger… more than usual. But it wasn't disgusting… It confused me… Like hundreds of bolts of electricity and cold water stabbing at the inside of my body."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I've tasted human blood before"—shame clouded his eyes—"but it never… I would never describe it like _that_."

"That's what I mean," I sighed, resting the back of my head against the leather. "_I _didn't even think it was normal. Or, as normal as things could get—with us, at least." I laughed, mirthlessly. However, the curiosity it returned. "What is Kate's power?" I was interested in her and the other that they had mentioned.

"Kate can manipulate… shadows… and darkness."

My eyes widened. "Well, that's… strange…"

"We figure it has to do with her past… something she hasn't shared with us."

"Hmm…"

Edward tugged me closer; allowing me to sit in his lap. After several minutes of silence, Edward spoke; his voice strained. "… Why would you call yourself useless, Bella?" There was anger present in his voice. I didn't even look at him when I replied in a nonchalant fashion,

"Well, I was… I mean, after so long, all I did is bring trouble to your family. I caused disputes and now, I broke a damn treaty—!"

Edward jerked me around, his hands on either side of my face. Before I could comprehend how slow that motion seemed in my eyes, his angry and harsh words sliced through me, adding to guilt because of the chaos I was throwing down upon him. "Why can't you understand, Bella?" Edward demanded in his velvety rough voice. "You've brought nothing but happiness to me. You've saved me from a complete darkness in my mind, and my family loves you for that. We would do anything to keep you safe because of everything you've done for them, and especially me." His eyes became noticeably black—like the midnight, starless sky. "The breaking of the treaty wasn't your fault! It was mind. If I hadn't—"

"Yours?" I interrupted in a loud, shrill voice. "How is it _your_ fault?"

His eyes narrowed. "If I hadn't of left you unguarded, then _Victoria_"—he snarled her name—"would have never gotten to you. I was so stupid—to leave you alone like that!"

"But none of us knew that she was after me," I contradicted, my words stringing into a sneer, "And if it weren't for me, James would have never been killed, not that I mind, but… Damn it, she wouldn't have gone after me for revenge! All I do is cause—"

"_Bella_…," Edward growled, leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine—apparently in a desperate attempt to silence my words. Eagerly, I tangled my hand through his bronze hair, pushing him closer. All the anger and denial had left, as the fireworks and freedom erupted. I still felt the slight ease of pleasure and release at the newfound privilege we had now that I wasn't "breakable" and "fragile". Although a few times, when I was human, I had pushed his limits—and now, we were free to explore and memorize the feel and taste of one another.

I wasn't the same porcelain doll anymore—something that could easily be shattered.

However, much to my disappointment, he pushed away, a coy smile on his face as he peeled my hands off from the back of his head. "What?" I pressed angrily, eyes blazing.

"You're strong, and I think you were actually… hurting me." He smirked.

My face paled (if that were anymore possible). "Oh, I'm sorry—!"

"_Hush_…" He whispered, eyes barely open as his lips pulled me into another wonderfully _unguarded _kiss.

-

**Rosalie's POV (Finally…)**

_12 Hours Later_

"You don't need to worry, Rose," Emmett assured, his voice nothing but a wave of confidence. "We _will _win."

I was leaning on the hood of my shimmering red M3, with Emmett right beside me, my hand placed in his. I nodded, also as sure, but the unreadable emotion in Alice's eyes was starting to annoy me. Was there some sort of flaw in our plan? Was something terrible stirring within the Volturi? And even if they are defeated and Edward is saved from "execution", then what would come after that? These questions were irritating and wouldn't stop pestering me. Only Emmett's reassurance could cool my mind.

"I know," I breathed, a simple nod not helping him in assuring that I _wasn't _worrying. "The idea of _Jane_ and _Alec_ is what frightens me."

He smiled lightly at me, the confidence never wavering. "We can take them."

"Bella _can_," I mumbled.

His hands tore away from my own, much to my (_increased_) annoyance, but he smiled slyly and wrapping his burly arms around my waist, he quickly snared us into a long, open-mouthed kiss that consisted of intoxicated noises and weaving tongues: the usual. My left arm held me up as he leaned forward, his weight crushing against mine, while my other arm moved up his shoulder.

Of course, such moments were always ruined; this time by me.

"They're here," I murmured, pulling away from the kiss so that I could peer outside. It was early morning, with the sky painted a light grey. Clouds were rolling in, thin and layered. A silvery 2005 Ford Mustang. At first, I was drowning it its shiny hood, when it came to a halt near the opened garage, and the doors on both sides were thrown open.

I smiled widely as two beautiful figures emerged—one a statuesque strawberry blonde, while the other being more petite, with dazzling white-blonde hair that shined even more brightly than their car. Both wore the same goofy yet mesmerizing grin; excitement and enthusiasm for what was to come.

Kate and Tanya.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Well, there will be a fight next chapter… and drama… Well, _duh_ on the drama. But just so you could read another chapter, I ruined my sleep schedule _again_—for you readers! Day has become night and night has become day for me. Anyway, at the request, I added a fluffy Rosalie x Emmett scene. I would have added some grease and oil to the mix, but… yeah… Blame it on Kate and Tanya! I will come back later and fix some of the errors, but right now… I NEED sleep! Goodnight (or probably, good morning/afternoon).


	16. Divine Crusade

**M**O**N**S**T**E**R**

**Author's Note: **School… Is… Coming… NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (::dies::)

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**—Divine Crusade

**Esme**

They were here: Kate and Tanya.

Alice skipped outside, her movements resembling that of a dancer, while I simply strolled out through the door, Carlisle and Jasper behind. I briefly cast a glance at the stairs, wondering if Edward would be bringing Bella down the stairs, but Carlisle shook his head. Nodding, I averted my attention back to the ancient, yet breathtaking vampires standing at the bottom of the porch, both wearing proud grins.

Tanya was tall, rather slender but curvy, with strawberry-blonde tresses and a happy, calm vibe to her. I could compare her beauty to Rosalie, but my daughter held more shimmer and glow to her. But not nearly as much maturity as Tanya has managed to establish. In her eyes held wisdom, far more clear than the rest of her coven.

Kate was small, her hair a simple blonde. She and Alice almost mirrored one another in personality, but Kate seemed to keep a false mask of brightness to her—something that covered the darkness that would sometimes slip across her golden eyes, before disappearing as quickly as it came. I had a vague feeling that Carlisle knew something about her, but I was too modest to barge into her deeper past.

"Kate, Tanya," I greeted, embracing both girls.

Tanya clapped her hands together in excitement. "So, where's this popular little _Bella Swan_."

"Soon to be Bella _Cullen_," Alice whispered triumphantly to me, making my smile widen.

Rosalie answered, and I noticed that she—along with Emmett—had emerged from the garage. "Oh, probably up stairs with Edward doing God-knows-what." I sent her a scolding look, but she merely smirked coyly in return. Tanya's lips puckered as she pouted silently, her words teasing as she spoke, "So I guess he's officially taken, then?"

Alice and Rosalie snickered.

"Yes," I answered, grinning at the strawberry-blonde vampire, who grinned even more.

"Well, we're just glad we could come here," Kate finally spoke, nearly bouncing on her feet in sheer anticipation. "Irina might have come if it weren't for that vampire you sent us—Laurent." She giggled.

"_Laurent?_"

I whirled around at the sound of Bella's voice, where she stood behind all of us at the top of the porch's steps, her hand in Edward's. He nodded toward the two females, who were both too busy examining the newcomer to the family. Kate's eyes brightened drastically, and I realized that she was resisting the urge to jump on over to Bella and launch herself into the stories that Bella could tell—a human and vampire romance. Tanya was less optimistic, but there was an approving look in her eyes; as if Bella was suitable for Edward, the man she had half-heartedly pursued before finally realizing that they could only be friends.

"You must be Bella." Kate couldn't contain herself any longer. Much to Bella's amazement, Kate had thrown her arms around the brunette and hugged her tightly, eyes closed. Pulling away, Kate brushed a finger across Bella's cheek. "You're very beautiful. You made a wise choice, Edward."

He grinned. "I know."

The blood still present in Bella's body rushed to her cheeks. Kate laughed and stepped aside as Tanya reached her hand out. After blinking in confusion, Bella recomposed herself and shook her hand, a crooked smile on her face. "You _are _beautiful…," Tanya whispered, as if captivated, before turning to Edward, "I can see it in her eyes—the intelligence, the kindness…" Bella and I both noticed the emotion that flickered across both Edward's and Tanya's eyes, but I realized that she was probably congratulating him, because a spark of gratitude ignited in his eyes.

"Come inside then," Carlisle spoke warmly, gesturing to the front door, "So we can discuss the plan."

Kate and Tanya followed behind Carlisle, after giving Bella large smiles, and the blood under her cheeks brightened. Alice, after taking Bella's hand and leading her inside, sniggered. "You better hope that blood drains out before you blush even more," she teased, eyeing the redness on Bella's face. Edward tore Alice's hand out of Bella and pulled the brunette into his arms—apparently what Tanya had spoken in her head pleased him immensely.

"So what's the plan, doc?" Kate asked, grinning excitedly, while we all huddled back in the sitting area.

Carlisle's eyes turned serious. "Bella is immune to Jane's power—this is very useful to us. And—"

"What is Jane's power?" Tanya intervened, curious.

"She can cause you pain in your mind—_severe_ pain. It isn't real pain, but it's still intense."

Kate eyes widened and a frown formed on her face. "That doesn't sound good."

"It isn't," Alice replied, expression still unreadable.

"Anyway, if Bella can take down Jane, which shouldn't be too hard seeing as Bella's a newborn, I'm sure that Alec will be momentarily distracted. This can allow us the time to destroy Alec before he has a chance to strike with his power, something far worse than Jane's…" Kate was now horror-struck, however, Tanya remained impassive and quiet, her legs crossed as she waited for him to continue. "Alec's ability is that he can—"

"Burn your skin until there is nothing but ash," Edward finished, much to Carlisle's disdain.

_Why did you—? _I pondered, but he simply shook his head. Carlisle, sighing, continued on in a bleak voice, "But be warned, and I'm sure Alice has told you… The wolves will come—we're not sure how, but they might arrive in the fight."

"Why?" Kate prodded, blinking with confusion, "Won't they try and kill us, too?"

"No," Alice answered, stepping forward to take the spotlight, "I'm not sure what, but they were baited into coming. I'm sure it was because we were near their territory, and believe me, we've angered them _a lot_. They don't seem to hold anymore patience for _any _vampire." Now, curiously, she asked, "Why would you come help us? It _is _the Volturi, after all."

"Even if we were up against _werewolves_, we would have come," Kate chimed, "And I'm more frightened by _werewolves_…" Something—an emotionless cloud—shrouded her eyes, and I glanced at Edward, whose eyebrows furrowed while he stared at her with an unmistakable amount of pity and sadness. However, Tanya interrupted, smirking.

"And yes, the Volturi did seem intimidating when you are asked to fight them, but we were willing to help you, friends."

Kate nodded eagerly, the sorrow gone. "Definitely."

"That's a relief," Bella mumbled.

Yes, a relief, I thought. There would never come a time when I would willingly hand over one of my own. The mere idea of losing another child was horrifying, especially now that Edward can truly be with Bella for eternity. It was always an ensuing argument about Bella fate—between Edward and the family. Of course, we all agreed that it would be more simple and satisfying to change Bella (who obviously wanted it). It was for his own happiness; who would want to stare into his eyes for the rest of eternity when she died?

I knew very well how much he obsessed over her humanity and purity, but was losing her to death more reasonable than having Bella by his side forever? I chewed on my bottom lip when he sent me a dark look, hearing my thoughts of course.

_It's true, though… Edward. She's happy still, so be glad…_

He frowned, but turned his attention back to the guests.

"When will the Volturi come?" Tanya asked.

Alice answered, "They'll be here in two days… I've seen it."

"Where will it take place?" Kate probed.

A mysterious look crossed Alice's features. "We'll see."

Edward and Rosalie rolled their eyes, while Bella gritted her teeth; red eyes blazing. Without a word, she turned and headed up the stairs, with Edward following closely behind. Tanya analyzed the two with a thoughtful expression, and Kate simply grinned sheepishly.

"What a lovely girl," Tanya said, dreamily.

Rosalie scoffed. "Not _now_, with all that pent up anger."

"It will go away in time," Carlisle explained.

"No, I think I like violent Bella," Emmett sniggered, before be silenced by Rosalie's icy gaze. However, she spoke, her voice coy: "Oh, Emmett… Would you still like violent Bella when she easily throws you out the window with her extra strength?"

He scowled. "She's not _that_ strong."

"I doubt that." Carlisle smiled crookedly. "She _is _a newborn."

Emmett crossed his arms, determined. "She is _not _stronger than me."

"Well, then let's bring her down here," Jasper challenged mockingly, before staring at the stairs, "Hey, Bella—!"

"No!" Emmett shouted, interrupting him.

"Scared?" Alice smirked.

I laughed. "Don't you remember what she did to the poor shelf while she was changing?" An image of the large piece of furniture being heaved out the second story window flashed across my mind. Apparently, it had in Emmett's memories, for he snapped his jaw shut and looked away from Jasper's and Alice's challenging gazes. Kate's booming laughter echoed across the walls.

"Besides," Alice continued sternly, however stifling snickers, "Bella will be fast and strong. Neither Jane or Alec will see it coming."

Kate smirked. "Fantastic."

-

**Bella **

"The second you dispose of Jane, I'm going to by your side the rest of the battle," Edward spoke, stern. His eyes were hard; an endless pool of serious, pleadingly desperate emotions. After realizing that I wasn't going to leave the battle, he had gone into never-ending rambles, all centering on him doing everything in his power to protect me throughout the entire battle.

"With all of us against the few of them, the Volturi," I started, somewhat unsure, "Won't this 'battle' go by very fast?" I remembered vampire speed and strength, so I could only imagine this vicious war to last several short minutes.

However, Edward seemed just as unsure. "Maybe. Although we have more with us, the Volturi guard are still more experienced, more disciplined, and despite how sure _Alice_ is"—he sneered her name—"I'm not sure about Alec."

"How can someone have such brutal powers?" I whispered, thinking of Alec and Jane.

He shrugged, "Something to do with their past, maybe?" He glanced at the door, smirking, before turning his eyes back on me. "The reason most of them are completely sure is because of your strength. You _are_ very strong, you know."

I grinned. "So if I…?" I didn't finish, because I leapt toward him; my arms hooking around his waist. We were hurtled onto the couch, where I straddled him, my hands gripping both his arms and keeping them steadily in place and on both sides of him. He smirked up at me, his eyes smoldering. If he was struggling, I wasn't sure, because holding him place seemed incredibly easy. However, I was instantly lost in his eyes, so mixed with emotion, that I loosened my grip, enabling him to grab my waist and flipped me over; my back pressed onto the sofa, with him hovering above me.

"That _might _have worked," Edward observed, as if thoughtful, "if you weren't so easily distracted."

I laughed, the sound musical. He grinned and swept a finger across my cheek. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered, tormented, into my ear. I opened my mouth to speak, but thunder, loud and clear, exploded, almost shaking the earth it seemed. I glanced out the window, and sure enough, rain was slamming into the glass, hard. The sky was blank and cloudless.

"A storm is coming," I murmured. Edward frowned.

-

**Esme**

It was time.

We were trudging carefully through the forest; following Alice, whose confidence never faltered. Rosalie walked closely beside Emmett, who was completely determined; an angry scowl formed on his face. Bella's small hand was locked tightly in Edward's, and once in awhile, I found him staring at her for what seemed like hours, his expression unreadable. Jasper was just as certain as his wife; putting all his trust into her. Kate and Tanya were nothing but sheer determination and anticipation.

I ducked under a broken branch, and shot a glimpse at Carlisle. No one of us dared to speak; fearing that talking would somehow destroy the sureness we had each established. Alice's eyes once in awhile clouded over; receiving a vision or skimming through them. Suddenly, she stopped, and sure enough, a circular, rather small clearing resided in front of us.

"They'll be here in five minutes," Alice whispered, staring at Bella. Bella nodded, took a deep breath, and moved forward. Bushes and branches snapped back, allowing her access. The moment her foot stepped onto the grass of the clearing, Edward became visibly stressed; his face as though he were being tortured. His entire form was stiff.

_She'll be okay_, I thought, hoping he'd hear me.

His eyes never left Bella.

"Jane won't even give Bella a second's thought," Alice nearly laughed aloud.

"Why are they going through the forest?" I whispered, referring to the guard.

"They were just searching for our home," she answered.

And then all was silent as we awaited the arrival of a group of savage, long-lived vampires who we—except for Alice and maybe Carlisle—knew nothing of in appearance or personality. Bella was supposed to—as I had heard—ask for Jane, who would of course respond before—attempting—to inflict her power on Bella. I kept imagining the stunned look on Jane's face, who I imagined as a mean, pointy-faced woman with cruel eyes.

Edward went complete rigid then, and I understood why… We all silently moved away from sight, careful as to not create any noise that would indicate where we were hiding. The clearing was now twenty feet away, and Bella's back was to us.

They emerged, one-by-one. A young, angel-faced girl stood in front, her lips pressed into a thin line, while a boy greatly resembling her stood by her side; both holding hands, in fact. A large, burly man with dark, cropped short hair stood behind them, his arms crossed. He stared right at Bella, his blood red eyes traveling up her body, before a satisfied smile played across his face. I winced. Two females, one rather muscular, and a male lingered behind.

"You there." The young girl gestured to Bella, whose eyes were narrowed. Bella took a few steps forward, careful as to not appear hostile. "What's your name?" The girl demanded.

"Bella," she answered mechanically. "What's yours?"

"Jane," the girl answered, in which I gaped, along with my family and Tanya and Kate, each stunned. She was smaller than Alice, at that, and didn't seem to be someone you'd peg to have such terrible powers. Bella seemed just as shocked, because even from a distance, I could see her body jerk slightly.

"Well, then," Bella began, formal, "What do you want?"

"Do you know of a family anywhere in this area?" Jane asked, pleasant, "A Cullen family? They are…"—she cringed at the word—"vampires who refuse the delights of human blood, I have been told. Do you know of them?"

Bella nodded. "I do."

Jane smirked. "And _where _are they…?" Her voice was so sweet; so soft but full of authority.

And she was still terrifying.

"Why should I tell _you_?" Bella snarled, taking a few more steps toward her. The others, especially Jane's apparent twin bother, grinned, thoroughly amused, and I knew why. Jane smiled, still pleasant, and squinted her eyes, as though concentrating on the pain needed to inflict pain into Bella's mind. After a few seconds went by, she growled, "What the—?"

Edward was running forward, just as Bella had launched herself—at an impossible speed that not even a newborn could posses—onto Jane. Caught off guard, Jane was locked in Bella's grasp as they rolled to the side, each growling. Jane's twin, who I now guessed was Alec (because of his power resembling hers) jumped toward his sister, protective, but was tackled by Edward and Emmett. The rest of us sped forward.

The guard were nervous, but the large black-haired man crouched down, eyes narrowed, snarled loudly, and pounced; knocking right into Jasper, who tumbled backward. Alice glared and went to her husband, her petite fist slamming right into the man's head, knocking him over. I cried out, frightened, when a crisp blackness, as if a scorch mark, appeared over Edward's upper arm.

A female clawed at me before I could get to my son. The other female and the man were somehow being engulfed by a large, blurred shadow, causing me to catch a glimpse of Kate, who concentrating, eyes closed. Tanya ran forward and began digging her nails into Alec's arm.

I tore away from the female's arms and proceeded to pull at her arm; trying to rip it off. She wailed out in pain, but before I could continue, the sight of something large and furry appeared in the forest; jumping right onto Rosalie, whose eyes widened as she was forced to let go of Alec, whose arm had already been torn off.

-

**Alice**

The man who had tumbled onto Jasper was currently being destroyed, as Jasper proved much quicker and stealthier. I cast a grin at Jasper, who nodded back and began kicking the bloodied pieces of the vampire away. We had to act quickly, in case vampires were capable of regenerating, which we were unsure of. Jasper made it impossible for any of the pieces to move on their own; taking special care of the fingers and arms.

The terrible stench of wolf greeted me just as I spun around to help with Alec, who was apparently more difficult to kill than I had anticipated, for Emmett and Edward were both wavering in strength. My eyes widened at the crisp burn marks that were forming, ever-so-slowly, on Edward's right arm.

"Rosalie!" Emmett shouted, moving away from Alec, much to Edward's disdain. I stared, stunned, as a wolf bit down on Rosalie's shoulder, tearing flesh apart. She grimaced in pain, but didn't scream as she struggled to lift the large beast off her. One of the female guards was running away, into the forest, as two other werewolves bounded after her, roaring.

Emmett threw his shoulder into the wolf's body, knocking him off Rosalie, who lied stilly while breathing heavily. She wasn't that much hurt, but seemingly frightened. Emmett helped her stand, his eyes traveling along the gash in her shoulder.

"Someone! I need help!" Edward yelled, eyes narrowed. His hands were on Alec's shoulder, pinning the boy to the ground, but the scorching was becoming worse, and I could tell how much Edward was resisting the temptation of falling over and withering at the pain. Jasper was already by his side; tearing off Alec's other arm without hesitation, and the boy was forced to scream—both arms now missing.

Another female was dead, thanks to Tanya. Carlisle made his way over to where Alec still was. Esme, however, cried out loudly, her eyes wide when a black-colored wolf slammed right into Carlisle, causing him to stumble to the side, startled. Esme was already rushing to her husband, just as the black wolf launched itself at Carlisle again, truly wild.

This wasn't right. This wolf, the leader I presumed, wasn't acting on reason. I stared closer, and sure enough, something savage and furiously out of control raced through its pitch black eyes.

"Bella," I whispered, turning away from the wolf.

Jane seemed to be missing a few limbs, and Bella was frozen, her fingers cured around the girl's neck. Her eyes were wide, as if she didn't know what to do next. She had already gotten rid of most of Jane's body, excluding the legs and head, but now, she couldn't go on with it. A scream pierced the air, and I swiveled around to see Alec's head thrown off, with Edward breathing heavily. I covered my mouth, horrified by the blackness that surrounded most of his body. Tanya was running, eyes wide.

"Kate!" she screamed.

I whirled around. Kate was backing slowly away, her features even more pale, as a wolf stalked toward her, barring its teeth. Its rusty-colored fur was drenched by the rain that I finally noticed was falling; becoming harder and harder. The wolf shook its head (his eyes as wild as the leader's) and turned to face Bella, who slowly stood, shaking violently; hair plastered to her face.

Jane was dead; her body nothing but bits.

The wolf let out a terrible roar, and tumbled toward Bella. She snapped her head up, having no time to move as the wolf leapt and landed right on her. Bella yelped as she was pinned to the ground, the wolf seemingly torn between gazing at her and killing her.

"_Bella_…"

I watched as Edward slowly made his way toward her, but his movement was so incredibly slowly. I was shocked as he fell forward, not even strong enough to walk. Emmett held Rosalie in his arms still, whose gaping hole wasn't healing yet. Jasper quickly made his way over to Esme and Carlisle, who were both struggling to fight off the werewolf; with Carlisle seemingly doing everything in his power to keep Esme unharmed.

The rain became much harder.

"Bella," I whispered again, finding my state of mind just as thunder struck the sky. Speeding toward her, I flipped the wolf off, who growled as I moved to place Bella safely behind me. "We haven't done anything!" I shouted desperately, causing the wolf to snort; the only way for it to scoff. Jasper was already by me; is hand secured in mine as he pulled me and Bella toward the center of the clearing.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked; running to where Edward was struggling to stand. She wrapped her arm around his waist and held him up, all the while watching as each of us backed into one another—trapped in the center as three werewolves closed in. Rosalie's hand was rubbing her shoulder, as she stared at the wound with desperation. Tanya held a trembling Kate in her arms. Carlisle moved forward, his hand leaving Esme's.

"We have done nothing wrong," Carlisle explained, authority in his voice, "We have been doing everything to stop the Volturi from doing any damage. As you can see"—he gestured to the limbs and pieces of the Guard—"they are dead. The treaty hasn't been broken, so there is no reason for you to attack."

One of the wolves appeared confused, while another (the leader) was still immensely angry, and I realized that he was near hysteria. The rust-colored one that had attacked Bella glanced at the leader, then with a snort, he began to transform back into a human. Once the fur and canine teeth had disappeared, the boy hastily put on some pants that seemed to be with him and moved to shove past the leader.

"Why are the Volturi here?" he demanded.

Bella gasped. "Jacob?!" Then her eyes hardened; turning into a crimson stone. "You attacked me!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, in which he ignored her and continued speaking, "I'm not sure what to do… Sam isn't… Because of bloodsuckers like you, Emily is…" This 'Jacob' shook his head, clearly in pain.

Edward managed to stand straighter. "Sam… The leader… his fiancée was killed by one of the Guard…"

Sam, still an ebony wolf, let out a loud wail. I covered my ears, truly frightened and disturbed by his agonized howl. "And why are the Volturi here?" Jacob demanded in a loud voice, ignoring the wailing with much effort. "We… don't know," Edward said before anyone could speak, confusing me and the others, "We haven't done anything… I'm sure they came through the area to get to some other group of vampires…"

"_Fuck_," Jacob swore, eyes stony.

"Edward," Carlisle murmured, glancing worriedly at his son. "Are you alright?"

He managed a nod.

The skin on Rosalie's shoulder had appeared once more, with her sighing in relief. Emmett stared at it for awhile, before glaring rabidly at one of the wolves, however unsure of which had nearly torn off his wife's arm. "We're leaving," Jacob announced, chancing a glance at Sam, who was struggling to compose himself it seemed. Morphing back into wolf form, Jacob and the others ran off and into the forest where the two other wolves had gone off about ten minutes ago.

"Bella," Edward muttered, his eyes closed tightly.

She stared down at him; her arm still hooked around him. "Yes, Edward?"

"Will you… marry me…?" My eyes widened.

"Yes," she whispered, her arm loosening in shock. However, she screamed, terrified, when he fell forward and into the mud, as if passed out. We circled around him, our eyes scanning the scorch marks that appeared all over his body. Bella hugged Edward's body, truly frightened, as she shuddered and pleaded. "Edward…?"

He didn't respond.


	17. Not A Monster

**Monster**

**Author's Note: **School… Ugh! Anyway, the next chapter is the Epilogue, so get ready! Surprise ending next chapter, too! Ooooooooooooo!

* * *

X

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen—**Not A Monster

**Alice**

Edward had been placed on the bed in the very same room where Bella had been changing. He was alive, much to our relief, but Carlisle guessed that it would take several hours to actually recover from such severe burns that seemed to be etched right into his flesh. Esme graciously placed a chair beside his bed for Bella, but the brunette merely lied beside him, her hands stroking his cheek. He wasn't sleeping, but I could tell that the pain was terrible enough to make him near immobile and unable to even lift his eyelids.

"Mrs. Cullen," Bella kept repeating, even as the others left the room, her words lacing into a dreamy sigh. I sat down on the chair and watched, carefully, as Bella pressed her palm on his un-beating heart, her dim red eyes never leaving his face. "Of course I'd marry you," she whispered, as if he didn't even need to ask before he fell into the mud. She flicked her fingers at small patches of dried mud.

"Bella," I spoke, causing her to stare at me, irritably, "I told you there'd be a wedding."

Her eyes narrowed, much to my bewilderment. "You also said that everything would be okay," she accused, her eyes flickering to Edward's still face, "But look at Edward now, Alice…! Did he look okay when he fell face forward?!" A dry sob escaped her lips. I blinked and leaned back, truly amazed, but she quickly recomposed herself and sent me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Alice… I couldn't take it… I thought he was dead. I'm sorry—"

"It's okay," I assured, smiling weakly, "It's perfectly normal for you to react this way. It's all a part of being human—" I snapped my mouth shut, but Bella had heard, and she gave a short laugh, her eyes sparkling.

"Sorry," I said.

She shook her head, grinning at me. "I suppose I can still be considered a bit human. But all these stupid heightened emotions!"—she groaned—"They're so annoying! I mean, I was so scared because of what I did to Jane, and I was sure I was going to be thinking about it constantly, but the second I saw Edward, he was all I could think about."

"I understand. And besides," I explained in a soft voice, "As a vampire, we tend to feel emotions more powerfully than an average human. It's only natural for you to be so overcome with emotion."

Bella nodded and then smiled dreamily once more. "And now I'm _Mrs. Cullen_… Is the wedding going to be wonderful?"

"Of course," I snickered, "Especially because _I'm_ planning it."

"I know you are," Bella rolled her eyes, "But I get to pick out my own wedding dress."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I'm not_ that_ demanding."

She sniggered, before turning her attention back to her fiancé, her eyes full of delight and somberness. Her slender white fingers gently trailed along his frozen lips, and down his neck; falling in his uncurled fingers. She placed her hand in his, and after seeing no reaction from him, she sighed and pressed her cheek against his chest. I gazed at her, captivated by the delicateness and calmness that remained on her face.

Sunshine leaked into the room; through the broken window which hadn't been repaired yet. The thick smell of smoke reached our house, and still hadn't cleared away—due to the raging fires needed to permanently remove the remaining body parts and bones. Clouds tumbled away, allowing the sun's rays to drown the earth with warmth. Bella blinked at the sun, but closed her eyes once more and didn't open them; not even when I left the room.

-

**Esme**

"How's she holding up?" I asked eagerly. Bella's sullen and devastated face kept reappearing in my head; how her entire body just wouldn't—_couldn't_—stop shaking and trembling, and how her eyes were as wide as China saucers.

Alice smiled brightly. "Wonderfully."

I nodded, relieved, and silently entered the room I shared with Carlisle. He was sitting on the white sofa, his eyes trained on the ground. Smiling gently, I slumped down beside him, in which he smiled crookedly and snaked his arm around my waist. "You did good," I murmured against his neck as I nestled my head under his chin.

"Apparently not good enough."

I pulled away slightly to stare him in the eye. "Edward is going to be fine. Even _Bella_ knows this, and she's the one we should trust the most." His eyes ignited with understanding, allowing me to grin and press my face in the soft fabric of his shirt. It was almost 8:00, but the sun was already beaming proudly in the sky, and I hoped to believe it was because of our triumph.

"I'm still worried about the Volturi," Carlisle whispered.

I nodded. "What will they do?"

"I know Aro very well because of the time I spent in Volterra with him, Marcus and Caius," He began in a low voice, "If he discovers the truth about someone like Bella, this will arouse his curiosity. It would make it worse when he forgets about Jane and Alec's demise. He'll want to know everything about her."

I scowled, truly amazed. This _Aro_ cared little that his long-lived protégées were slaughtered, and only because he would discover another even more useful. "But if Alec's power is so highly ranked to Aro and the other members, then why was he so easily defeated? Shouldn't his power have worked faster on Edward and Emmett?" That was something I was glad of: that it _didn't_…

"I think," Carlisle mused, staring into space, "That he was distracted by his sister, whom he was sure to have been killed." My eyebrows knotted together as pain sliced through me—pain and shame. I could see it through Alec' eyes… him knowing that his sister was being torn apart, and being unable to do anything about it. Maybe he had been forced to watch as Edward and Emmett struggled to retain him?

I cringed.

'_But it was for Edward_,' I reassured myself, '_My son_.'

"I need fresh air," I announced, standing on my feet and leaving the room. Carlisle watched me go until I closed the door behind. In truth, I just wanted to sit on the front porch and drown in the sun's warm glow; to forget about everything in this short time. Passing by Emmett and Rosalie's room, I was surprised to _only _hear them talking quietly, with Rosalie's complaining about her shoulder and Emmett threatening the wolf over and over again. After gingerly sauntering down the stairs, I saw Alice secured in Jasper's strong arms, her head nested on his shoulder. She grinned at me. I was unsure of where Tanya and Kate were, though.

Once on the porch, I sprawled down on the top of the steps and gazed into the sky. The sun beamed down on my crystal flesh, creating a brilliant flash of prisms that shined in every direction. Even from afar, I could hear the stream, its waters running coolly and delicately. Not a single tree swayed, for the wind was still and calm. It was paradise after battle.

Something, a jerky motion, came from the forest. Startled, I didn't even have to move to understand that someone was out there, watching. I didn't have to see or smell to understand _who _it was that was staring at me at the moment. Without a second's thought, I bounded down the steps and was charging after Charles, who smirked and ran away, creating a chase.

'_I'm not afraid anymore_,' I thought firmly. You can't haunt me, nor can you frighten me. It may have been foolish to go running after him alone, without alerting anyone, but I'm sure it would be Alice who would know in several short minutes—maybe seconds. But I wasn't going to simply allow him to just keep stalking me for eternity, waiting in the shadows.

It was now or never, right?

I was catching up, but moving further and further into the forest. It was probably a trap to lead me away, but I was stronger than him, faster, and a more rational thinker. He may be an aggressive man, but I used intelligence rather than sheer force and grabbing and punching. I knew of his power, and I wasn't going to just submit to those memories and images.

'_Avoid his eyes_,' I thought.

Charles stopped, his feet pressing into the dirt, causing me to halt a few feet away from him. I wasn't going to stop and wait for him to launch into some 'conversation' of taunts and mocking. Barring my teeth and snarling, I sprang toward him, a motion he wasn't expecting. We were flying through the air; his back be slamming into a tree, the bark splintering. The entire tree shook violently.

His eyes flickered to meet mine, but I gritted my teeth and refused to stare into them; instead, curling my hand into a fist and hurtling it into his chest. This time, the tree gave way—giving a groan of protest, before jerking to the side. Both of us were forced to stumble away as it fell down; knocking over another tree and into domino effect.

Charles grabbed my wrists and threw me to the ground, but I thrust my knee into his stomach, causing him to loosen his grip. My hand shot out and hit his face; covering his eyes and other features. Flipping him over, I pushed him into the mud. "Esme," he growled, but I paid no attention, knowing full well that I was overpowering him. He seemed to realize this too, because not only was his strength wavering, but desperate attempts were starting to come forth.

I leaned forward and pierced my teeth into his neck; tearing flesh. He cried out, in severe pain, but I tore even harder—trying to throw off his head. My other arm worked and just like that, his right arm was tossed to the side. His cry shook the earth almost—echoing throughout the entire forest. Before I could proceed with my revenge, arms wrapped around my waist, and a sweet voice whispered into my ear, "It's alright, Esme."

"NO!" I protested, as other figures—Emmett and Jasper—circled the wailing body of Charles. "I want to—"

"Esme," it was Carlisle speaking and Carlisle who was holding me and dragging me away from the scene, "Esme, _please_. I don't want you turning into a monster," he chuckled the last part, but it was shaky, as if he considered it somewhat true. Human blood was plastered to my white skirt, signaling that Charles had fed. I gave up squirming in my husband's arms the second Charles's howls of pain stopped.

"Why?" I choked once he set me down. We were standing in front of the house, with Alice watching worriedly. Seeing us, she bolted into the forest after Emmett and Jasper. I glared at Carlisle, who hardly seemed fazed. "Why wouldn't you let _me_ kill him?!"

He shook his head. "You were having a breakdown, just as you are right now."

"I'm not having a breakdown!" I shouted, stamping my foot on the ground. However, I could feel the tears that didn't exist pressing against my eyes, making them heavy and stingy. My emotions were snaring together, becoming a twisted snarl that didn't make sense. Much to my amazement and anger, Carlisle laughed lightly.

"Okay, you're not having a breakdown"—I nodded triumphantly—"You, Esme, are having a _tantrum._"

"What?" I raised my eyebrows. "No I'm not—!"

Wind twirled around my body, and then, Tanya and Kate both stood beside me. "You need to calm down," Tanya said, however grinning with amusement, obviously hearing what Carlisle had said, "Revenge as terrible as that just isn't a part of your nature, Esme." Kate nodded in agreement. Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes and imagined happiness.

"Yes, that's right," I heard Kate giggling, "Go to your happy place…"

When I reopened my eyes, I smiled.

"You scared me," Carlisle sighed, "Bella cam rushing into our room, wide-eyed, saying that you were in trouble. I'm already out the door, and the others are following because of a last second vision that Alice received. I just couldn't believe you went after him alone…"

"She's a big girl," Tanya teased him, "She can take on…" She blinked, confused. "I'm not sure what's going on. I heard something about a man named Charles… Were you chasing him?"

I bit my lip. "Yes."

"I'm glad you didn't get through with the kill," Kate stated.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because you're not a _monster_," Kate and Tanya said in unison, before Tanya began speaking, "You would have become a mirror of Charles—by murdering him because you were acting on your emotions rather than your brain—" she gestured to her skull "—and that's not what you are. You are not a monster, Esme, and not even someone as vile as this _Charles _could ever force you to become one…"

"What did he do anyway?" Kate fished, curious. I looked away, not wanting to relive any of that torture, and she seemed to understand, so she quickly changed the subject, "Yep, our Tanya here is a wise lady, isn't she?" Kate patted Tanya on the back, a smirk plastered to her heart-shaped face. The strawberry-blonde smiled sheepishly in return.

"I'm not a monster," I said, more for my own benefit.

"You're not a monster," Kate repeated, grinning. At that moment, as peace and serenity filled the warm air, Bella's ear-piercing scream shattered the stillness, startling each of us. Without hesitation, we were charging up the stairs, Rosalie already ahead. "What was—?" We shoved the door open, the hinges near breaking, and Bella was leaning over Edward, dry sobbing.

Carlisle was already alarmed. "Bella, what is—?"

"It's Edward!" Bella shouted, not staring at any of us. "He's talking!"

"No need for the fire, Bella," Edward muttered, coughing a laugh. I strode around the bed and leaned over him, hair spilling over my shoulder, to press my lips softly against his forehead. He sat up, propped on his elbows, and shook his head.

"How do you feel?" Rosalie asked.

Edward grimaced. "Like Hell…"

"I was surprised you weren't screaming in pain when Alec was working his powers on you," Kate admitted, all the while ignoring Bella's agitated glare.

"I was distracted," he responded; eyes moving to Bella, who was grinning manically at him. She was in hysterics, her eyes wide and the lingering blood in her body rushing violently throughout her body.

"We heard Bella scream." Emmett and Jasper stumbled inside, alarmed.

I smiled. "It's okay. Bella just overreacted because Edward is talking." Jasper cocked an eyebrow while Emmett smiled crookedly, amused at that. Bella leaned over Edward, not at all embarrassed, and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned into her touch, his somber mood turning blissful immediately at the touch of her skin. "Charles is dead, by the way," said Emmett, but I continued to stare at Edward and Bella.

Alice skipped inside, grinning. "So when's the wedding?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Edward. "Aw, yes… The cliché, bad timing proposal."

"I thought I was going to die," Edward said casually.

Bella frowned.

"I thought it was romantic," Alice joked, and put on a dramatic mask and mimicking Edward, she droned, "_Oh, Bella, will you marry me—oh, I fainted! Sorry!_" Emmett burst out laughing, and Jasper shook his head at his wife, truly stunned. Both Tanya and Carlisle raised their eyebrows; Edward and Bella scowling furiously at the tiny vampire, Bella's being more murderous.

"Wonderful, Alice," Kate commented.

Rosalie simply sighed.

"What?" Alice puckered her lips innocently. "Anyway, I already know what the wedding looks like, so there's no need in having a wedding planner other than me. And don't go in my head, Edward!" She glared dangerously at him.

"I'm not that big of a cheater," Edward scoffed.

"What about the Volturi?" Kate prompted.

Alice shook her head. "Nothing… Let's think about something else, though—the wedding!"

"I know, I know…"

-

**Bella**

Once everyone had cleared out, I laid my cheek against Edward's chest, just as I did before. His arm wound around me, gripping me tightly. His arm was severely scorched, along with patches of his skin on other areas throughout his body, but I could see that he was slowly healing. "Why did you have to collapse like that?" I whispered, angry, "You scared me!"

"I felt too weak to even open my eyes," Edward sighed. "I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologize," I whispered harshly, "Please…"

He remained silent then. I pressed my face into his shirt, my fingers digging into the fabric. His arm moved up and down my arm, gentle and tender. He was murmuring now—humming my lullaby in a sweet, musical tone. I smiled dreamily, and if I were human, I would have drifted off and into sleep. But I wasn't human, and the only affect it had was calming my nerves.

"It's odd," I muttered, breaking the silence, "We're at peace, for once."

"You're right," Edward agreed, smiling. "We are."

"It's wonderful."

Edward nodded. "Yes, it is… Mrs. Cullen."

"You heard me?" I whispered, shocked, while I stared into his eyes. He nodded and leaned forward, whispering into my ear, "You kept saying it over and over again…" I paled, humiliated, but he chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed… It was soothing."

"Well then," I began, "I'm Mrs. Cullen."

"And I'm glad for that…"

Edward then pressed his lips eagerly to mine, his hand tangling through my hair while my own hand trailed across the outlines of his face; ignoring crisp, burnt skin. This was truly wonderful, and it was mine for eternity…

-----------------------------------

'_It's not how you are alike… It's how you are not._'—Dumbledore, Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix (Film)


	18. Epilogue: Never Simple

**Monster**

WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE UP AHEAHD!

* * *

X

* * *

**18. Epilogue: Never Simple**

"Stop fussing," Alice groaned, as I kept fidgeting on the stool. Rosalie gingerly held up the hem of the shining white gown, her eyes sparkling with happiness, along with Esme's. The gown was a shimmering white, with a tight corset-like top that turned into V near the waist; with a golden pattern lining the hem of the bottom, which was puffy and silky. Alice's fingers combed delicately through the thin tendrils of brown hair.

"I've been sitting here for so long!" I complained.

Rosalie shook her head. "Everything has got to be just right."

Carmen, Tanya and Kate came bouncing inside, each wearing the same grin. "Where's Irina?" Alice asked, all the while pinning my hair up and into a bun; several curls falling around my ghostly white shoulders.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Goofing around with Laurent." She smiled down at me. "You look fabulous, Mrs. Cullen."

"Done!" Alice beamed. I stared at myself in the mirror, awed, but slightly nervous. "You'll be going out in a few minutes," Alice said, the motioned to the door, "And Carlisle will accompany you to Edward…" A very slight frown formed on my face, as I thought of how it should have been my own _real_ father, Charlie, walking down the aisle with me… But this was my new family, and I would have to adjust…

"Come on." Carmen gestured for me to stand. Carmen wasn't exactly the normal pale of a vampire (still pale, but with a darkish tint), and her hair was shoulder length, straight, and a sweet caramel color. Her eyes were warm and inviting. "You need to get out there."

With a deep breath, I ventured out the door after casting a weak smile at the others; and there, standing by the entrance door, was Carlisle, his smile pure warmth. My emotions were spiraling out of control and my bottom lip was trembling. He hooked his arm around mine and we waited—waited for the cue. "No need to be nervous, Bella," Carlisle assured, "But I suppose you have a right to."

I only nodded.

The world was in slow motion as I sauntered gradually down the long aisle, my white flats heels stepping into red fabric. Bundles of white roses aligned each row, and a flicker of candles with various scents stood behind the man I loved, along with the designated authority to make this legal, which would be Eleazar, Carmen's wife—I wasn't surprised that one of these vampires was capable of joining me and Edward together as husband and wife.

As I traveled down the aisle, trying to ignore the stares, I happened to catch a glimpse of every guest, including the women who went to their seats: Alice being the bridesmaid, Emmett being the groomsman; Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle (his arm looped around mine), Tanya, Carmen, Kate, and Irina, whose hand was on Laurent's—Laurent, who made me look away quickly for some reason. Although there wasn't many 'people', I was simply glad that I was going to spend and eternity with Edward.

The ceremony was wonderful, all the way to the end, when we kissed… and Emmett had to give Edward a nudge, while Alice had to flick my arm when we wouldn't part away from the hour-long kiss. No tongue, sadly.

He grasped my hand and began towing me outside the small, rented church. No one followed, but I could hear them whistling and cheering, all the while as Edward dragged me to a sleek black car… a limo. Before I could blink, there was a driver—Alice. She glanced at us, sitting in the back. Smirking, she said, "I guess you want some privacy… But darn it! Why wouldn't you go and have your wedding in the meadow? It's so much more—"

"_Privacy!_" Edward snarled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine." A black barrier formed between me and Edward, and Alice. Silence occurred then, and I turned, only to find Edward gazing right into my eyes, smiling. Cocking my head, I gave him my own sunshine smile. This seemed to set him off. "Bella…," he growled. And before I knew it, he had wrapped his arms around my torso and pinned me to the long leathery seat, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

I smirked. "I love you, Mr. Cullen."

----------------

**La Plush, Washington**

He leaned his head against the headstone, truly furious and grief-stricken. The rain pounded on his back, just as angry as his emotions. Behind him, Jacob stood, staring somberly at his leader. "I'm sorry, Sam…" He whispered this, the words being carried on the wind and rain. Sam stiffened, his fingers digging into the stone. Standing, he turned around and glared at Jacob.

"You could have easily killed her."

Jacob took a faltering step backward. "Yes, but I…"

"You could have killed that Isabella Swan, but you hesitated!"

"She didn't do anything!"

Sam snarled viciously. "Because of her and her little leech family, _my _Emily is dead! Gone! Never coming back!" He was screaming, tears streaming down his face as he glared murderously at Jacob. From far away, the others stood; the same sullen expression on their faces. The rain fell even harder; the wind becoming a wild shriek.

"I need to revenge…"

"No you don't," Jacob growled.

Sam was shaking. "Emily… Oh, God…"

"Revenge won't bring her back."

"But it will make me feel better!" Sam shouted.

Jacob, shaking his head, stalked away, hands in his pockets. The rain was becoming worse—the storm extremely fierce. Sam, with a deep breath, turned and kneeled onto the wet ground, his fingers caressing the tombstone of his dead lover. Emily Young—she was going to become Emily Uley… but a hungry vampire managed to cross her path. And there was no one there to save her.

"DAMN IT!" Sam yelled, pounding his fist on the wet earth, all the while imaging the entire Cullen family as ashes; flecks of black that'd be carried into the ocean. They may have said they had nothing to do with the Volturi coming, but Sam could hear the lie; the need for survival. It was thick in the air and ringing in his head. But at the moment, all Sam could do was feel the pain.

"It's not fair! It's not fucking fair!"

Jacob stopped and stood by Paul, Jared, and Embry. "He's not ever going to be okay," Embry stated, his voice soft. Each could feel their brother's pain and hatred and emptiness as it took hold of their bodies. Even from a distance, they could still hear Sam screaming, truly losing his mind. "I hate them! I hate every God damn one of those fucking bloodsucking leeches! Abominations! Emily!"

'Screaming isn't helping anyone,' Jacob thought sadly, but he too wanted to scream… for Emily, and for Bella, the girl he had briefly had a crush on. But now, she was nothing but a complete break in humanity; he felt sad that she had become a monster. And as of right now, his grief could only be reserved for the one who deserved it. Emily.

----------------

**Washington. . . Airport**

She was first in line, her scowl still intact. The others behind her managed to cringe away, sensing the furious predator radiating off her petite form. The woman behind the counter asked for her information, in which the vampire held out her false passport and other human papers that she had managed to forge and create. Her violet eyes gazed all around, searching for some sort of distraction. The smell of humans was becoming steadily more tempting, but she managed to ignore it; managed to ignore the odd moistness covering her ruby irises.

"I'd like to buy one ticket for Italy…" It was the best she could come up with—not at all sure as to what to ask for. The woman behind the counter asked for a more detailed answer, so after conjuring it up in the best pleasant voice she could muster, the vampire waited. Once in awhile, the humans would stare at the deep gashes around her body, speculating, and some would occasionally catch some skin reattaching itself, but she could care less.

"And may I ask for you name?"

The vampire tilted her head, a smile on her face. "Victoria."

"Last name…?"

Oh, yes… A fake last name because she couldn't remember her real one. "Victoria _James_."

"A ticket to Italy…?"

"Yes."

----------------

**Volterra, Italy**

The female stumbled inside, her clothes torn and her face stricken with the same fear that had hit her a dozen long days ago; the werewolf stench still clung to her body, maddening. All commotion had ceased, and it was Aro who was most alert, his posture stiff; Caius and Marcus stared at the female, a mask placed over their curiosity and anxiety.

"Where are Jane and Alec?" Aro's booming voice demanded, somewhat desperate.

"Dead," the female answered, "Slaughtered by the Cullen family…"

"Why wasn't Jane or Alec enough to destroy them—?"

"A female Cullen!" The Guard member shrieked, still in a panic, "I'm not sure, but this woman was immune to Jane's power, and I suppose this was some sort of distraction… I'm not sure what happened after that—I was chased off by two werewolves…"

"Werewolves?" Caius shouted, shocked. "There were _werewolves_ there?!" His nostrils flared with disgust.

"Y-Yes."

"And you are the only survivor?" Marcus questioned, his voice barely interested.

"… Yes."

Both Marcus and Caius stared at Aro now, but all that was on the man's once horrified face was interest and delight. "So one female was able to defy both Jane and Alec?" He pressed.

"Yes, but—"

"How very intriguing," Aro said, his voice papery thin. He stared into the ceiling above, as if musing on this woman. His fury for the loss of Alec and Jane subsided, and with this interest spiraling throughout his cold body, he gazed down at the battered female, whose eyes remained wide. "And what is the female Cullen's name, then?" He might have felt angry with Carlisle, but now he was grateful of his vampire (a loose term for the man who opposed his own nature) friend for bringing such a powerful creature into the world.

The female scanned her frantic mind for the memory, and with a squeak, she replied, "Bella!"

"Bella _Cullen_," Aro mused.

What a beautiful creature.

"And I have more information for you!" A feline, loud voice shouted, her words echoing across the entire room. Aro raised an eyebrow at the fiery redhead who was smirking, as if triumph. "And who are you?" Aro demanded.

Her eyes sparkled with savage delight. "Victoria, and I know everything there is to know about Bella…"—she wrinkled her nose, revolted by the surname—"_Cullen_, and her _family_… information you'd like to know…"

Without a second's thought, Aro sauntered over to her and reached out his hand. Although confused, Victoria placed her palm in hand of the ancient vampire, and with a start, Aro was met with quite an adventure…

* * *

_**The End. . . **_

**Information and all other extras to come next chapter (not really a chapter, but EXTRAS kind of thing, you know?) Oh, and CHEER because **_**I**_**—the girl who can't seem to finish a story before starting three others—COMPLETED a story! Yeah! And all those death threats were quite frightening, but honestly… Why would I kill Edward so abruptly? Wait… I **_**would**_**… YOU ARE LUCKY I DIDN'T! **


	19. EXTRAS & INFO

**

* * *

**

**MONSTER—EXTRAS**

* * *

**P L A Y L I S T **

**Face Down—The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus** (Abusive Charles, he is)

**Stand My Ground—Within Temptation** (Esme vs. Charles—fighting and emotionally)

**We Intertwined—The Hush Sound** (Carlisle & Esme/Edward & Bella)

**It's the Fear—Within Temptation** (Bella/Esme fighting their own monster within, I guess)

**Time Is Running Out—Muse** (Edgy and… come on! It's MUSE!)

**Move Along—The All-American Rejects** (All about HOPE for happiness!)

**Hanging by the Moment—Lifehouse **(Beautiful—a song for the various COUPLES)

**Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head—B.J. Thomas** (Yep, I know :P)

——

**P O W E R S**

**Isabella "Bella" Swan: **The taste of blood—animal or human—doesn't disgust her, like she first thought. Instead, it creates strange energy surging throughout her body; energy that—unlike the normal strength and rejuvenation for a normal vampire—is strange and almost stingy: like rolling your tongue across burning rubber (.). Blood stings her body, allowing for her to become faster and stronger than the average vampire (every time she drinks blood, it makes her seem like a newborn vampire again).

It's like her human traits and her vampire traits clashing together and reversing/molding. She hated blood and it weakened her, and thought it was gross. As a vampire, she enjoys blood (despite that stinging sensation that vanishes past the throat area), and it strengthens her—far more than the average vampire. I mean, even simple animal blood can get her pumped up and ready for battle.

But she does NOT have two powers. The "immunity to mind powers" was simply something she had as a human, so it came with her into her life as a vampire. But the blood energizing thing was something created from her ability to hate and smell blood more than most others.

**Charles Evenson: **If he stares you in the eye, he freezes your mind and forces you into terrible illusions, sometimes having your replay terrible memories (most them false, though, and merely his power creating terrible images; most images that would cause you emotional pain). But he can only concentrate for so long before breaking down and having to release his hold on you. If you have enough willpower, you can break through his mind freeze and the brutal images, only because it _doesn't_ freeze your _body_—you're simply blind, almost. He can control more than one person at a time, but it requires more concentration. Once he loses concentration, the "spell" on his victim(s) is broken.

**Alec: **His power, just like Jane's, can only work one at a time, but is faster than her power. He causes physical, _real _pain throughout that body, and after a couple of minutes, your body literally stats to burn—boiling skin and blackening flesh. It lasts that way until your body becomes nothing more than ash. However, it takes a—slightly—pang of more concentration than Jane's power, seeing as it's your entire _body_ and it's _real pain_. However, there is no fire or flames involved—simply burning and ashes. Fire seems too extreme, in my opinion.

**Katrina/"Kate": **She can manipulate shadows and darkness—this would include increasing the level of darkness or completely engulfing someone with darkness. Even the littlest spots of darkness or shadows can allow her to manipulate and control it. It does require a lot of concentration—she has to envision the movement of the shadows/darkness. Controlling matter such as that makes the air fuzzy and odd feeling. This power was always awesome in my opinion, and I was working for a more unique power (other than the normal/usual power you see), and one that would make sense. I would have had her traveling through shadows (shadow-stalking, Hehe!), but that doesn't make any sense to me; still a cool way of transportation, though:)

* * *

**S T O R I E S**

Because everyone on this sight is complaining about the lack of originality and the overused plots, I'm creating a list of stories that you people should read and **REVIEW**. This is for your own good because there are plenty of wonderful stories out there, but you're all too busy being blind, whining, or simply ignoring some stories because the author is well known, maybe. No offense, though. I'm just sick of those "How To Write FanFiction" entries. There are a lot of great stories out there, but I just listed some for those who are bored. Enjoy! I especially like "Black Amethyst" and "Gravity".

**1) ****Black Amethyst**** --- **AuroraBeaumonere 

**2) The Language of the Blood --- **katiebug5

**3) ****Gravity**** --- **myoathkeeper

**4) Keeps Oxygen --- **nocens-somnium

**5) You Catch On Quick --- **HiCx3amberr-EXB4EVER

**6) The Absence of Light --- **stupid shiny volvo owner

**7) Escaping The Crimson Sun --- **ForeverTopaz

**8) Red Roses --- **chocolate-wolfie 

**9) Her Blood Sings --- **MidnightWalking

**10) Midnight Waltz --- **Warui-Usagi

* * *

**S E Q U E L**

When I do have a general idea of the sequel (which I sort of do), and have some sort of outline, then I'll try and post the sequel. But it will have to take a while, and I'm sure that by the time I post a sequel, not as many people will be interested. But yes, some ideas I have are: Jacob will have a much LARGER role that will be a cross between good and bad; dealing with the Volturi; and MORE DEATH! Anyway, that is all at the moment.

**THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
